


le juste vivra par sa volonté

by scarsfromthesun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Friendships, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Secrets, First War with Voldemort, Fluff and Angst, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Pride, James Potter Being an Idiot, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mental Health Issues, Sirius Black Being an Asshole, Slow Burn, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Threats of Violence, our main character has a lot of problems
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 55,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsfromthesun/pseuds/scarsfromthesun
Summary: [1976]Eva Brown se retrouve entraînée dans un jeu morbide du chat et de la souris. Sans parler de sa relation ambiguë avec Sirius Black."On n'est pas des amis. C'est toi qui me l'as dit, non ?" Et Eva pouvait difficilement contredire ces mots que Sirius lui avait crachés car elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour un de ses amis.[Sirius x OC]#Poufsouffle#Slowburn#Sujets sombres
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Les justes et les loyaux

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue dans l'univers (joyeux ?) d'Eva Brown. En espérant que vous appréciez les longs chapitres car vous allez être servi, haha.

À 11 ans, tu avais compris qu'en restant dans la société sorcière, tu étais condamnée. Ta mère avait fait des choses dans sa jeunesse dont elle refusait de te parler et ces choses avaient fait de toi une espèce de plaisanterie.

Aux yeux de la communauté des Sang-Purs, ta mère était une salope qui avait couché avec les bonnes personnes pour obtenir un emploi au ministère. Lorsqu'elle eut une promotion en 1975, les railleries avaient même monté d'un cran.

Être secrétaire de l'ambassadeur britannique au ministère français n'était pas une mince affaire, mais rien ne les ferait changer d'avis.

Tu pourrais leur dire qu'à chaque fois que tu sortais le soir, tu pouvais voir que la lumière du bureau de ta mère était toujours allumée et que tu pouvais l'entendre parler à la personne qui était apparue dans sa cheminée privée. Tu pourrais également leur expliquer que des chouettes bruyantes venaient sans cesse dans votre appartement - de jour comme de nuit. Tu ne savais plus combien de fois tu avais été brutalement réveillée par une chouette qui poussait des hululements stridents pour que ta mère la nourrisse.

Tu pourrais aussi leur raconter que ta mère passait des heures dans la salle de bain le matin à se maquiller pour que son visage soit impeccable. Tu étais la seule à savoir à quoi ressemblait son visage dénudé. Parfois, tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de fixer les poches sous ses yeux. Ses cernes étaient si profondes que tu avais le sentiment qu'elle pourrait s'endormir pendant une année entière et que, pourtant, à son réveil, elle serait encore fatiguée.

Tu étais aussi la seule qui savait qu'une bonne partie du salaire de ta mère disparaissait dans l'achat de produits cosmétiques et médicaux. Tu savais que ta mère ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir la moindre imperfection. En tant que membre du personnel d'une personnalité publique, elle devait avoir une apparence soignée, irréprochable.

( _Un jour, la personne que tu haïssais le plus au monde t'avait dit que, sans son apparence physique, ta mère n'aurait rien réussi dans sa vie. Tu ne lui avais pas répondu._

« _Ça fait partie de mon travail, Eva._ »

 _Tu savais que ça en faisait partie. Pourtant, tu te demandais parfois si ce n'était pas seulement une question de fierté)_.

Tu pourrais argumenter autant que tu le voulais, mais rien de ce que tu pourrais dire ne changerait l'avis de ces adolescents bien habillés au regard méprisant. Ta parole n'avait aucune valeur pour eux.

Ta vie avait été préméditée par une réunion bien tardive au Ministère le 3 juillet 1958. Tout était lié à cette nuit fatidique. Mais ça, tu ne l'apprendrais que bien plus tard. À dix-sept ans, tu ne connaissais pas encore toute la vérité.

* * *

.

**Octobre 1976**

**.**

**7ème année**

* * *

« _Eva_ _!_ Attrape ! »

Charlotte Tronsky dirait que c'était le sixième sens innée d'Eva Brown qui rendait son amie capable d'attraper tout à n'importe quel moment – dans ce cas-ci, pendant qu'Eva était accroupi dans le couloir, son sac à même le sol, occupée à trifouiller dans ce dernier pour en sortir un brouillon de dissertation de Sortilèges qui était coincé entre les pages de son manuel de potions.

Pourquoi là ? Eva ne le savait pas. Sans doute qu'elle avait mis ça précipitamment la veille lorsqu'Emmeline lui avait proposé une partie de Baveboules.

Tout cela pour dire qu'Eva entendit son prénom être crié par une voix masculine avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que quelque chose volait dans sa direction. La seconde suivante, elle levait la tête et dans sa main se trouvait un crapaud qui croassa pathétiquement.

« Oups, dit Eva Brown d'un air penaud en relâchant la pression qu'elle exerçait sur l'amphibien. Mais t'es qui toi ? » Demanda-t-elle aux yeux noirs globuleux qui clignèrent en tandem avec les siens.

La réaction de Charlotte fut beaucoup moins calme.

Effrayée, Charlotte poussa un hurlement strident qui fit sursauter tous les élèves présents dans le couloir qui se retournèrent avec des yeux ronds pour fixer la perturbatrice qui, inconsciente des spectateurs, ordonna à son amie de lâcher « ce truc tout visqueux et dégueu ! ».

Eva qui tenait maintenant l'amphibien en question contre son torse (le hurlement de harpie de Charlotte l'avait fait rentrer la tête dans les épaules par réflexe) baissa les yeux vers ce même amphibien qui croissait frénétiquement en la fixant.

Malheureusement, Eva n'était pas capable de parler crapaud. Bien qu'elle aurait _adoré_ savoir ce que ce crapaud volant avait à dire.

« Il n'est pas si moche que ça. Il est même mignon sous un certain angle, » commenta Eva en faisant la moue, penchant sa tête sur le côté pour fixer l'amphibien d'un air contemplateur.

A l'incompréhension et au grand dégoût de Charlotte, Eva leva sa main à hauteur de son visage pour fixer dans les yeux le crapaud qui continuait à croasser désespérément.

« Eva mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est pas un Niffleur. C'est un _crapaud_ , » dit Charlotte d'un ton effaré, paraissant se poser intérieurement des questions sur la santé mentale de la brune.

Mais Eva n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer qu'une voix bien familière capta leur attention.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ton crapaud survivrait l'envol ! »

Et la voix d'Amos Diggory firent réagirent de deux manières bien différentes les deux Poufsouffles.

Le regard d'Eva ne se posa qu'une brève seconde sur le crâne rasé d'Amos avant d'être plus intéressé par l'arrivée d'Akash Banerjee qui traversait comme une flèche le couloir bondé en n'hésitant pas à pousser ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage, profitant sans vergogne de ses coudes pointus et du fait qu'il faisait deux têtes de plus que la plupart des étudiants.

Une petite Serpentarde poussa un piaillement aigu lorsqu'elle se retrouva les genoux à terre après qu'Akash l'eut trop brusquement bousculé.

Le regard de Charlotte s'accrocha, quant à lui, sur la carrure imposante du Capitaine des Poufsouffles qui marchait tranquillement contrairement à son ami et elle ne put détourner son regard de lui.

Elle le vit faire un clin d'œil joueur à un trio de Serdaigles de 6ème année qui l'observaient discrètement, causant un rougissement de gêne de la part des jeunes filles qui détournèrent bien vite le regard. Charlotte vit aussi le petit sourire satisfait que déclencha leur réaction chez Amos.

Comme une réaction en chaine, le sourire d'Amos fit perdre toute trace de bonne humeur du visage de Charlotte qui se mordit la joue pour contenir son émotion.

Oh, Charlotte bouillonnait.

* * *

.

Au même instant, Akash Banerjee venait de terminer sa course.

Accroupie qu'elle était, Eva aurait pu être intimidée par la taille conquérante d'Akash (1m92 tout de même) qui l'observait de ses yeux sombres mais il n'en fut rien. Avec une grimace contrariée, Akash imita la position d'Eva et s'empressa de lui arracher le crapaud des mains pour le blottir fermement contre son torse. Il caressa même avec son index le dos du crapaud qui s'était soudainement tu.

Un peu décontenancée, Eva observa d'un œil curieux le visage renfermé d'Akash dont les traits s'étaient adoucis maintenant que l'amphibien était lové dans la paume de sa main.

Le voir d'aussi mauvaise humeur était rare. Il était plutôt du genre à mettre cette expression sur le visage des autres.

« Il est à toi ce crapaud, Akash ? s'étonna Eva. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? »

Mais Eva ne reçut pas de réponse car Amos venait enfin d'arriver (ignorant complétement le regard noir de Charlotte qui ne le lâchait pas du regard) et, contrairement à Akash, il semblait d'humeur très badine. Il s'arrêta derrière Akash qui était toujours accroupi et posa ses mains sur les épaules de celui-ci et les secoua moqueusement, se mordant sa lèvre souriante.

Il paraissait inconscient du public qui le couvait du regard.

« Hein Akash, pourquoi tu n'as pas présenté _Aristote_ à Eva ? » le charia Amos.

Akash poussa un soupir excédé puis se releva, ses genoux craquant au passage.

Il dépassait maintenant Amos d'un quart de tête. A eux deux, ils devaient former le duo le plus grand de Poudlard. A se demander ce que les Poufsouffles mangeaient.

Eva se releva elle aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être lourd, mec ... » grommela Akash d'un air excédé, levant ses yeux au ciel.

Amos lâcha une exclamation amusée puis abattit sa grande main à l'arrière du crâne d'Akash pour lui ébouriffer ses cheveux foncés.

« Arrête de faire ta sainte-nitouche, Banerjee. Présente plutôt ton Aristote chéri à la douce Eva. Eva a le droit de savoir qui lui fait concurrence, non ? ajouta Amos en lançant un clin d'œil joueur à Eva qui sourit avec exaspération alors qu'Akash se dégageait de la prise d'Amos avec un grommèlement mécontent.

– Y a rien à dire de plus, s'exaspéra Akash en levant de nouveau les yeux au ciel, puis, de mauvaise grâce, ajouta : Eva, Aristote. Aristote, Eva. »

Et ça semblait suffisant pour Akash. Pour Eva aussi, elle n'avait pas besoin du blabla qu'Amos appréciait tant.

Alors qu'Eva se rapprochait d'Akash pour se mettre elle aussi à caresser d'un doigt prudent le crapaud toujours aussi silencieux - l'affection que lui vouait Akash devait être réciproque - Amos parut ressentir le besoin de donner plus d'informations sur le crapaud.

« Non mais honnêtement, Aristote doit être le crapaud le plus chouchouté de Poudlard. On ne le croirait pas comme ça mais les yeux globuleux c'est le kiffe d'Akash. D'où son faible pour Astrid Matthews. »

Cette dernière phrase fit réagir Akash. En un éclair, il s'était retourné pour asséner un coup de poing bien senti dans le ventre d'Amos qui en perdit son souffle. Plié en deux, Amos se mit à rire avec difficulté, ne paraissant pas préoccupé par la lueur assassine qui brillait dans les yeux d'Akash.

« Bah quoi ? Tout le monde le savait, non ? »

Mais, non, tout le monde ne le savait pas.

Eva ne le savait pas et le reste du couloir ne le savait pas. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Amos ouvre sa bouche. Et, malheureusement pour l'intimité d'Akash, lorsqu'Amos ouvrait sa grande bouche, bien des oreilles s'attardaient sur ses paroles.

La preuve, des murmures intéressés se faisaient entendre autour de leur groupe.

Astrid Matthews, la petite Serdaigle qui passait son temps libre en compagnie du garde-chasse bourru de Poudlard intéressait _Akash Banerjee_ ? Depuis quand ? Était-ce réciproque ? Est-ce que les deux avaient déjà été vu en compagnie l'un de l'autre ?

Sans aucun doute que cette nouvelle allait faire le tour de Poudlard d'ici la fin du dîner. Et le coupable c'était Amos qui continuait à rire tout en esquivant mollement les coups qu'Akash lui assénait avec beaucoup d'entrain, lui.

« Rougis pas, mec. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir un faible pour Astrid Matthews ! » rigolait Amos.

S'il n'y avait pas eu un public aussi attentif, Eva aurait allégrement rejoint Akash pour donner une correction au benêt que les Poufsouffles avaient comme capitaine de Quidditch. Elle haïssait les commérages et entendre ce brouhaha de gens qui chuchotaient sur le dos d'Akash lui donnait des envies de violence.

Mais, ils étaient en public et Eva ne voulait pas se retrouver au centre des rumeurs aussi tôt dans l'année scolaire. Elle avait réussi à se faire discrète depuis la rentrée. Elle dut donc prendre sur elle :

« Amos. T'exagères, » dit Eva en fixant le capitaine de Quidditch d'un air réprobateur.

– Oh allez, avoue que c'est drôle, se défendit Amos en gardant toujours le sourire alors qu'Akash venait de lui donner une gifle à l'arrière du crâne.

– Pas vraiment mais c'est pas moi qui te feras changer d'avis, soupira Eva. Mais bref, changeons de sujet, ça ne sert à rien de continuer. Akash, il est où ton crapaud d'habitude ? Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai jamais vu ?

– Ça c'est parce qu'il a un lit tout douillet dans notre dortoir, répondit Amos en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard blasé d'Eva et Akash. Tu crois que c'est pourquoi que je ne ramène jamais de filles dans notre chambre ? Je veux pas qu'elles s'enfuient en hurlant en voyant un crapaud obèse, ricana-t-il en donnant un coup de coude à Akash qui expira avec fatigue.

– Ou plutôt que tu préfères les laisser en plan quand tu veux plutôt que de prendre la peine de les faire sortir de ta chambre, » cingla Charlotte d'un ton si venimeux qu'Eva grimaça avec gêne.

Depuis le début, Eva craignait que la situation dérape en sachant que Charlotte et Amos étaient à moins de 5 mètres l'un de l'autre. L'étrange mutisme de Charlotte prenait fin. Mais peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu que Charlotte se contienne, de nombreux yeux étaient posés sur leur groupe.

Eva n'osa pas s'interposer. Et à en juger par le changement d'expression d'Amos, il était trop tard pour le faire.

D'un sourire jovial Amos était passé à un visage de marbre. La froideur qui se dégageait de lui et le dédain de son regard mirent Eva mal à l'aise. Elle détestait le voir ainsi, il lui faisait presque peur à cause de sa ressemblance avec un certain Serpentard.

Cette facette d'Amos eut un tout autre effet sur Charlotte dont les boucles blondes foncées s'élevaient légèrement en l'air à cause de sa magie. Elle paraissait livide, comme si la vue de l'air méprisant d'Amos la mettait hors d'elle.

« On t'a sonné toi ? »

Puis, Amos reposa son attention sur Akash, laissant clairement entendre que Charlotte ne valait pas la peine qu'il en dise plus.

Du coin de l'œil, Eva vit Charlotte virer au rouge sous l'effet combiné de la colère et de l'humiliation.

« Bon mec, on va ramener ton p'tit chéri à la maison maintenant que Hagrid t'a rassuré sur sa santé ou tu préfères y retourner pour mater la Matthews ? En même temps, je dois avouer qu'elle a une sacrée paire de–

– Oh ferme-la, Amos. » râla Akash avec moins de véhémence qu'auparavant.

A sa grimace, Eva devinait que le clash Amos/Charlotte l'avait mis aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : foutre le camp. Ce qu'il fit après avoir lancé dans sa direction un « o _n se voit plus tard, Eva_ » rapide.

Amos ne tarda pas à le suivre, n'oubliant pas d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Eva au passage.

Son visage était de nouveau illuminé par son sourire moqueur habituel. Si l'altercation avec Charlotte lui avait fait un quelconque effet, il ne le montrait pas du tout.

« J'allais dire une paire de gants ! brailla Amos en direction d'Akash. Faut bien en avoir pour être une bonne véto, tu sais !

– Quel pauvre con ce mec, » marmonna Charlotte une fois qu'Amos eut disparu dans la cage d'escaliers.

Eva lui jeta un regard prudent. Elle voyait bien l'effet qu'avait Amos sur son amie mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour la calmer.

Qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent con et puéril ? Qu'elle valait mieux qu'un mec dont la vie tournait autour du Quidditch, de ses potes et de ses pulsions sexuelles ? Qu'elle ne devait pas lui porter d'importance ? Que d'ici un an ce serait elle avec le job de rêve tandis que lui il serait toujours à se bourrer la gueule avec ses potes et se réveillera tous les matins avec un mal de tête vrillant et le ventre qui tangue ?

Eva le lui avait déjà dit des dizaines de fois et à chaque fois avec avec le même résultat : Charlotte se vrillait encore plus, lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre puis partait faire la tête jusqu'au lendemain où Eva serait obligée de s'excuser.

C'est pourquoi Eva décida sagement d'ignorer le problème.

« Bon, on va la faire cette dissert' ? » proposa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Les yeux sombres de Charlotte l'assassinèrent deux longues secondes du regard puis la blonde lâcha un soupir rageur tout en agrippant sa frange d'une poigne de fer. Diplomatiquement, Eva ne lui fit pas remarquer que sa frange pointait vers le plafond une fois qu'elles se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque sans échanger un mot.

Devoir s'excuser deux fois cette semaine lui avait bien suffi, Eva ne voulait pas le faire une troisième fois. Et puis, la dissertation était pour demain et, sans Charlotte, Eva allait recevoir un P qui allait la faire pleurer de désespoir. Autant ne pas se mettre Charlotte à dos ce soir.

« Hé regarde, c'est Brown la pétasse. »

Eva se raidit à l'entente de la moquerie qui précéda un coup d'épaule brusque.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Eva faillit s'emmêler les pieds mais elle reprit son équilibre rapidement. Il y eu un instant de flottement où elle observa le sol dallé où une araignée courait joyeusement. Son cœur se pinçait dans sa cage thoracique.

Elle tourna mécaniquement la tête.

Franchement, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à le faire. Elle savait à quelle Maison appartiendrait l'élève qui t'avait insulté.

Le sourire narquois que lui lançait Evan Rosier n'était pas inattendu.

La main de Charlotte qui serrait son poignet n'était pas surprenant non plus. Et le regard inquiet mais craintif qu'elle lui jetait était à prévoir lui aussi. Donc, Eva fit un piètre sourire qui n'était guère qu'un étirement de ses lèvres à son amie et elles reprirent leur chemin.

C'était du banal. Elle aurait dû passer outre comme elle espérait que Charlotte le fasse concernant Amos mais ses pensées qui passaient habituellement du coq à l'âne restaient fixées sur le même sujet.

Plus tard, Eva ne pourrait même pas dire par où elles étaient passées pour atteindre la bibliothèque. Elle ne se rappellerait même plus avoir rendu instinctivement son sourire à Emmeline Vance alors qu'elle et Charlotte s'installaient sur la table que leur amie leur avait réservée.

Pour être honnête, Eva ne serait même pas capable d'expliquer à Flitwick ce qu'elle avait écrit sur sa dissertation. Charlotte lui avait expliqué quoi écrire, elle avait écrit mais son cerveau était comme une éponge déjà gonflée à bloc. Il avait absorbé tout le liquide du nuage noir, il n'y avait plus de place pour autre chose. En bref, elle avait recopié stupidement et elle allait le regretter amèrement au prochain contrôle surprise de Flitwick.

* * *

.

« Miss Brown. Ne sortez pas tout de suite à la fin du cours, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire, » Flitwick informa son élève de sa voix fluette en s'arrêtant à la table de la Poufsouffle qui tentait de contrôler son aguamenti pour qu'il ne dépasse pas 25 centilitres.

Eva détestait les exercices de contrôle. Si elle avait besoin d'utiliser un aguamenti ce serait pour éteindre un feu ou nettoyer Oscar – elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de le nettoyer avec un pommeau de douche, il s'amusait à le mordre au lieu de la laisser le laver en paix.

Dans les deux cas, Eva n'aurait pas besoin de serrer les dents pour contrôler son empreinte magique. Elle ne comptait pas non plus errer dans un désert avec seulement un gobelet de 25 cl avec elle.

Premièrement, l'eau de l'aguamenti avait un goût horrible et, deuxièmement, elle n'avait pas de gobelet de 25 cl en sa possession. Mais ça, Flitwick n'en avait rien à faire. Le but en tant que 7ème année n'était pas que d'avoir un vaste répertoire de sortilèges mais de savoir les utiliser avec modération pour pouvoir enchaîner sans s'évanouir de fatigue. Le but ultime étant aussi de pouvoir le faire non verbalement.

Concentrée sur son sortilège, Eva en oublia de répondre à Flitwick qui ne s'en offusqua guère. Il hocha la tête dans sa direction puis parti inspecter les performances du côté des Serdaigles.

Kate Godfried était occupée à discuter de manière virulente avec Marlène McKinnon qui, elle, ne paraissait pas accorder autant d'importance au sujet de leur discussion à en juger par ses hochements de tête distraits. Malheureusement, le manque d'attention de Kate Godfried lui coûta car, à la stupéfaction de la salle, elle jeta un aguamenti des plus puissants juste au moment où Flitwick arrivait à hauteur de leur table.

Il y eut un silence de mort brisé que par le son des gouttes d'eau éclatant sur le sol. Eva ne put détacher ses yeux de la vue mortifiante du professeur de Sortilèges qui donnait l'imprssion de s'être promené en plein milieu d'une violente tempête écossaise.

Apparemment, il n'y avait pas qu'Eva qui avait des problèmes à contrôler sa magie.

« Oh merde. »

Le sentiment collectif se fit bien transmettre par le chuchotement de Kate Godfried dont le visage avait perdu toute couleur alors que ses yeux étaient gros comme ceux d'Aristote, le crapaud d'Akash.

La Serdaigle apparaissait comme tétanisée, la main tenant sa baguette toujours brandi vers Flitwick qui s'essuyait lentement le visage d'une main, paraissant lui aussi être tout aussi choqué par son état de chien mouillé.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui ne perdait pas le nord.

Yeux bleus électriques, haute queue de cheval, bouche finement recouvert d'un rose à lèvres, Marlène McKinnon avait le mental tout aussi soigné que son physique. D'un mouvement de poignet compliqué, elle agita sa baguette en direction de Flitwick dont les vêtements et cheveux furent agités par un courant d'air soudain avant qu'il ne soit aussi sec qu'il y a 15 secondes.

« Très belle démonstration d'un sortilège informulé, McKinnon. 5 points pour Serdaigle. Malheureusement, je me dois d'enlever 10 points à Serdaigle : votre inattention pourrait vous coûter dans l'avenir Miss Godfried si vous usez d'un sortilège plus dangereux que l'aguamenti. »

Kate Godfried baissa honteusement la tête à l'entente de la réprimande de Flitwick dont la voix fluette ne cachait pas son agacement. Il arqua son bras puis, avec une vitesse qui prouvait son expérience, il lança un sortilège informulé qui fit disparaître toute trace d'eau dans la salle et fit léviter les gobelets que les élèvent utilisaient depuis trois bon quart d'heure vers les étagères au fond de la salle.

« Bien, je crois que nous en avons tous eu assez de l'aguamenti pour aujourd'hui. Nous allons exceptionnellement terminer plus tôt. Les copies de votre contrôle sont sur mon bureau. Prenez les en sortant. CALMEMENT ! » ajouta-t-il alors que les chaises raclaient bruyamment sur le sol et que la voix des élèves s'élevait.

Son ordre fit effet une bonne seconde avant que le brouhaha ne s'élève de plus belle lorsque les premiers élèves ayant pu jeter un coup d'œil à leur note maugréèrent avec mauvaise humeur.

Alors que la plupart se précipitait de sortir pour avoir une pause de 10h plus longue, Eva, elle, rangeait lentement ses affaires contrairement à ses habitudes. Habituellement, elle serait une des premières à foutre le camp mais, si elle ne voulait pas écoper d'une retenue, elle avait intérêt de rester pour les réprimandes de Flitwick.

Eva répondit au « _on se voit en Métamorphose_ » de Charlotte avec un sourire distrait avant de remarquer Akash et Amos qui s'approchaient de Kate Godfried.

Un trio peu banal mais ils devaient certainement la féliciter pour son _aguamenti_ qui avait abrégé la leçon de par moitié.

Du moins, Akash devait avoir ça comme motif, Amos en profitait juste, lui.

En effet, la main qu'il avait posée sur l'épaule de la grande et menue Serdaigle ne bougeait plus. Sans doute qu'il avait tout aussi bien remarqué qu'Eva le rougissement de Kate Godfried à son toucher. Eva le voyait à son sourire qu'Amos était amusé par cette réaction.

Eva posa son sac sur la table puis enfonça sa joue dans la paume de sa main – Emmeline accaparait Flitwick pour l'instant, sans doute en train de titiller sur sa correction.

Akash était toujours en train de parler avec entrain, elle entendit des bribes de mots : « Quidditch », « mouillé », « boue », « cul ». Sans doute ses complaintes contre les entraînements de Quidditch qui le faisait rentrer la plupart du temps d'une humeur massacrante et « avec de la boue jusqu'au trou du cul » comme il aimait le raconter à tout le monde.

Ce qui était paradoxal chez Akash c'était qu'il se bornait à s'inviter à tous les entraînements de Quidditch – profitant du fait que son meilleur ami en soit le capitaine – et pourtant il s'évertuait à se plaindre du rythme infernal des entraînements alors que personne ne le forçait à y aller.

Eva savait qu'il y allait pour s'améliorer et _enfin_ parvenir à devenir un membre officiel de l'équipe mais vu le nombre de fois où il se plaignait, elle se demandait si tant d'effort en valait la peine.

Malheureusement pour Akash, son public ne paraissait pas très attentif à son histoire.

Kate Godfried devait bloquer sur le pouce d'Amos qui caressait langoureusement son épaule recouverte de sa robe de sorcière.

Marlène McKinnon qui était toujours aussi soigneuse avec le rangement de ses affaires était, elle, à côté du trio et n'avait pas manqué de remarquer elle aussi le manège du Capitaine des Poufsouffles. Eva la vit discrètement lever les yeux au ciel.

« Miss Brown. »

Eva tressaillit sous le coup de la surprise, interrompue dans son espionnage. Les yeux sombres de Flitwick l'observaient derrière sa monture. Il avait beau être petit, il l'intimidait avec autant d'aisance que McGonagall.

« Oui, professeur, dit-elle en se redressant.

– Vous ne prenez pas la peine de jeter un œil à votre copie ?

– Je pense déjà savoir que le résultat n'est pas bon si vous voulez me parler, » admit-elle en n'osant pas croiser le regard inquisiteur du professeur de sortilèges.

Flitwick émit un son contemplatif et deux secondes plus tard une feuille de parchemin lévitait sous le nez de la 7ème année, la faisant loucher dessus. Comprenant que la feuille ne bougerait pas, la Poufsouffle la prit d'une main récalcitrante.

« Eh bien, nous allons reprendre ensemble tout cela, » dit Flitwick et, l'estomac noué, Eva le regarda léviter pour se mettre debout sur la chaise à sa gauche habituellement occupée par Charlotte.

Dans un coin de sa tête, Eva se dit que Flitwick était l'exemple même d'un parfait contrôle de son essence magique. La majorité des étudiants de Poudlard exploserait vers le plafond s'ils se lançaient un sortilège de lévitation ! Ce qui expliquait en partie la popularité du sortilège de _Levicorpus_ : il suffisait de nommer le sort puis de pointer sa baguette de sa victime vers le haut pour l'exécuter.

Derrière la silhouette menue du professeur, elle vit qu'Amos, Akash et Kate Godfried avaient disparu.

Marlène McKinnon, quant à elle, rangeait ses deux plumes _Marronnier_ qui brillaient dans leur pochette respective. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait parfois que 10 minutes d'intervalle entre chaque cours et que les couloirs et les escaliers de Poudlard étaient un labyrinthe d'une grandeur digne d'un marathon, c'était un réel mystère qu'elle soit toujours à l'heure vu l'attention qu'elle portait au rangement de son sac.

« Miss Brown, » la héla Flitwick et Eva se reconcentra sur son examen qui manquait cruellement de contenu.

Le professeur de Sortilèges passa quinze bonnes minutes à s'assurer qu'Eva avait compris le contenu de ses cours. Au bout de quelques questions, Eva se sentit toute penaude de ne pas avoir porté plus d'attention à ses cours de Sortilèges. Heureusement pour elle, Flitwick ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant, se contentant simplement de lui demander calmement de faire des démonstrations de sortilèges qu'ils avaient étudié en cours avant de la guider pour les explications théoriques.

Elle hésitait à chaque fois avant de répondre mais il ne la rabroua pas, se contentant de rediriger la conversation si elle se sentait bloquée.

Avant de la laisser partir, Flitwick l'informa qu'il n'allait pas prendre en compte ce contrôle pour la moyenne du trimestre, les résultats médiocres d'une partie de la classe l'en ayant dissuadé.

« Mais ne donnez plus de devoirs de ce niveau, Miss Brown. Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, venez m'en parler à la fin du cours sinon vous aurez bien du mal pour vos A.S.P.I.C.S. C'est compris ? » lui dit-il en l'observant par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes.

Son cœur frémissait de nervosité à l'entente du mot « A.S.P.I.C.S. » mais les conseils de Flitwick lui avaient redonné la pêche. Elle lui décocha un sourire rendu lumineux par son soudain regain d'énergie.

« C'est compris, professeur ! Je n'hésiterai pas alors. En espérant que vous ne finirez pas par en avoir marre de moi, plaisanta-t-elle en se levant, son contrôle hâtivement rangé dépassant de l'ouverture de son sac.

– J'ai bien peur que mes Serdaigles soient beaucoup plus avares en précision que vous, Miss Brown, rétorqua Flitwick avec un sourire, sautant lui aussi de sa chaise. Miss McKinnon doit certainement attendre que je sois libre pour me poser quelques questions d'ailleurs, » ajouta-t-il en trottinant jusqu'à son bureau.

Eva le suivit, prenant garde de ne pas faire de trop grandes enjambées pour ne pas lui marcher sur ses chaussures.

« Oh non, j'ai dû la faire attendre longtemps.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. A qui sait être patient, les choses arrivent toujours à temps, n'est-ce pas Marlène ? » dit Flitwick en direction de la porte restée entrouverte qui fut poussée par la concernée qui arborait le même sourire que Flitwick sur ses lèvres rosées.

Un sourire typiquement Serdaigle aux yeux d'Eva. C'était le sourire mystérieux des sages. De ceux qui échangeaient des blagues intellectuelles qui lui passaient complètement au-dessus.

« Oui, professeur car l'homme patient et courageux fait lui-même son bonheur.

– Joliment dit, Marlène. »

Ils étaient bien des Serdaigles. Ce n'était pas avec ses camarades de Poufsouffles qu'Eva allait s'amuser à échanger des proverbes. Et si quelqu'un le faisait, ça n'étirerait pas des sourires amusés sur les lèvres des blaireaux. Ça provoquerait plutôt un regard d'incompréhension. Dans le genre « _qu'est-ce que tu me chies ?_ ».

« Hum, d'accord… » marmonna tout bas la Poufsouffle, ses yeux allant de la figure bien soignée de Marlène McKinnon qui était rentrée dans la salle d'une démarche décontractée au professeur Flitwick qui l'accueillait en lévitant une boite de sucreries vers elle.

Marlène piocha dedans sans un mot. Comme si recevoir des bonbons de Flitwick n'était pas un honneur donné qu'à quelques rares élus.

.

.

La dernière fois qu'Eva avait assisté à ce privilège était l'année dernière lorsqu'Akash avait fait apparaître un patronus corporel dès son deuxième essai. Le sourire brillant de Flitwick n'avait été concurrencé dans sa brillance que par le panda rouge d'Akash qui trottinait tranquillement sur le sol pour renifler partout.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, le panda rouge avait longuement reniflé les chaussures d'Astrid Matthews. Pas que ça ait dérangé la Serdaigle qui s'était accroupie pour roucouler face au patronus.

Peut-être que l'idée qu'avait Amos comme quoi Akash était intéressé par la brune n'était pas si saugrenue finalement…

Si Eva ne se méprenait pas, Marlène avait elle aussi fait apparaître un animal un peu plus tard durant la même heure. Un tout petit qui sautait partout à une vitesse tellement fulgurante que la Poufsouffle n'avait pas pu identifier sa race. Mais, Marlène, elle, n'avait pas eu droit à toute un cortège cérémonial pour l'échange des bonbons.

( _La classe entière avait applaudi Akash. Eva, s'esclaffait allègrement alors qu'Akash s'était agenouillé pour accepter solennellement l'offrande de Flitwick, comme si c'était là un adoubement._ )

Sans doute que Flitwick avait été ému de voir que le cancre de la classe qui utiliserait un _wingardium leviosa_ pour coincer une plume dans la narine d'un élève _(Amos Diggory en 1ère année, la légende disait que c'était le début de l'amitié Akash-Amos)_ était capable de faire apparaître aussi aisément un sortilège d'un niveau si avancé que même des sorciers adultes peinaient à réussir.

Pour être honnête, Eva n'avait pas été tant que ça surprise par l'apparition du Patronus d'Akash.

C'était un imbécile heureux. Des souvenirs heureux, il en avait des tonnes. La preuve, il était du genre à rigoler lorsqu'il lâchait un pet particulièrement bruyant – la colocation était parfois un peu difficile dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle.

.

.

Refermant la porte derrière elle, Eva fut confrontée au silence du couloir vide.

L'offrande de bonbons ne devait être un privilège rarissime que pour les Poufsouffles.

Sans doute que Flitwick avait quotidiennement de longues discussions passionnantes avec les esprits brillants qui siégeaient à Serdaigle. Il devait donc se restocker assez fréquemment en bonbons. Après tout, Eva ne le voyait que quatre heures par semaine. Étant à la tête de la Maison des aigles, il devait avoir des entretiens privés remplis d'exhibitions de magie incroyables qui valaient deux Chocogrenouilles.

Il ne suffisait que de penser au palmarès de la promo de Serdaigle de son année.

Astrid Matthews avait mauvaise réputation parce qu'elle traînait avec Hagrid, le gigantesque et robuste garde-chasse qui effrayait la plupart des élèves mais ses heures passées à l'extérieur ne prouvaient que son virtuose et son dévouement pour s'occuper des créatures magiques.

Marlène McKinnon, elle, excellait dans tous les domaines, décrochant aisément tous les ans la place de tête de promo comme soupirait souvent Charlotte avec lassitude lorsqu'elle s'efforçait de réviser jusqu'à pas d'heure pour décrocher la meilleure note de la promo.

Kate Godfried, malgré sa mauvaise performance d'aujourd'hui, n'avait jamais concocté de potions imparfaites, la faisant d'office une invitée récurrente du club de Slughorn.

Et les quatre garçons de Serdaigle n'étaient pas en reste : Luke Carstein, préfet-en-chef, Tony Valasquez, chouchou de McGonagall et batteur d'exception, Francis Lockart, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et, pour terminer, Adrian Parkinson, rival de McKinnon dans toutes les matières scolaires et héritier des Parkinson.

Non, Flitwick ne devait pas avoir besoin de dédier un quart d'heure à ses Serdaigles pour corriger un contrôle surprise mensuel. L'honneur revenait à Eva qui bataillait actuellement avec Akash, Meredith Ravencrest et Liam Olsen pour ne pas être la dernière de la promo.

.

Durant ses réflexions, les pieds d'Eva se dirigèrent automatiquement vers la cour où se trouvaient sans grande surprise Amos et Akash. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas assis à même la terre pour jouer à une partie de Baveboules comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis la rentrée pour la pause de 10h.

_(Même si Akash et Amos râlaient et se moquaient tout le temps d'Eva pour son envie de jouer aux Baveboules, Eva les soupçonnait d'apprécier ce jeu. En effet, au fur et à mesure que les parties s'enchaînaient, c'était Amos ou même Akash qui demandaient de faire une autre partie, ne supportant pas qu'Eva les batte.)_

A la place, Amos s'était trouvé un coin pour se poser avec Kate Godfried dont les joues n'avaient toujours pas perdu de leur couleur alors qu'elle entourait une mèche de cheveux autour de son index, écoutant Amos attentivement en le regardant avec un regard par en-dessous. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un banc éloigné tandis qu'Akash discutait au niveau de la fontaine avec Francis Lockart et Tony Valasquez.

« Hé, Eva ! Attrape ! »

Son bras se leva. Eva attrapa ce qui se révéla être un vif d'or. Ses ailes lui chatouillaient la main alors qu'il se débattait pour s'enfuir.

Une ombre se posa sur la Poufsouffle.

« C'est incroyable ton talent d'attraper tout à n'importe quel moment, rigola Luke Carstein qui venait d'apparaître à la gauche d'Eva, le tissu de sa chemise lui effleurant son avant-bras à découvert puisqu'elle avait relevé ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes durant le cours de Sortilèges. T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas retenter de rentrer dans ton équipe de Quidditch ?

– Tu sais très bien que je suis aussi à l'aise sur un balai que Chourave avec des talons, répondit-elle avec un sourire, l'état pitoyable de sa Cheffe de Maison tentant de marcher avec les talons que McGonagall l'avait forcé à mettre pour les réunions parents-profs de la fin de 5ème année à l'esprit.

– Tant mieux pour nous. On a déjà bien du mal avec Amos et James Potter, Serdaigle n'a pas besoin d'un autre monstre de Quidditch comme concurrent.

– Si seulement. J'aimerais bien revoir la coupe de Quidditch dans notre salle commune, soupira Eva d'un air rêveur. Tiens, tu veux que je te le rende ? ajouta-t-elle lorsque le vif d'or tenta avec force de s'échapper, faisant vibrer sa main pliée.

– Oui, il vaudrait mieux que le Préfet-en-chef ne perde pas le vif d'or. Je ne sais pas qui me tuerait d'abord : McGonagall ou Francis ? plaisanta Luke avec un petit rire.

– McGonagall sans doute. Elle n'a toujours pas digéré sa défaite de l'année dernière. J'ai cru entendre qu'elle avait parié avec Slughorn toute sa collection de vaisselle écossaise. »

Luke fit une grimace alors qu'ils s'échangeaient précautionneusement le vif d'or.

« Tiens, tu peux prendre la boite du vif d'or dans mon sac ? » demanda le préfet-en-chef à la Poufsouffle en enserrant fermement le vif d'or entre ses mains jointes qui étaient comme secouées par des spasmes – le vif d'or semblait être d'humeur massacrante.

Eva acquiesça et se pencha pour ouvrir le sac pendant le long du flanc du brun. Il avait dû y jeter un sortilège d'expansion et d'allègement car il y avait un nombre impressionnant de livres là-dedans. Eva n'eut pas de difficulté à trouver la boite noire où un dessin de vif d'or peint de couleur or lui faisait de l'œil.

« Hé, Eva ! Arrête un peu de tripoter Luke en public, sa petite copine ne serait pas contente ! » cria bien fort Tony Valasquez alors qu'il n'était pas si loin que ça, l'idiot.

Il avait un sourire malicieux aux lèvres alors qu'Akash levait son pouce en sa direction (« Nice, Eva ! » accompagné d'un clin d'œil) et que Francis Lockart souriait avec exaspération, habitué au volume inapproprié de son ami.

Eva se redressa, la boite du vif d'or en main. De l'autre, elle transmit le fond de sa pensée au Serdaigle avec son majeur. Le batteur des Serdaigles en brandit deux en réponse, les secouant avec animation.

« Tu pourrais lui retirer des points pour ce geste, tu sais, Luke. »

Eva sursauta.

Adrian Parkinson venait de se matérialiser derrière Luke et elle, complétant le quatuor des Serdaigles de la promotion.

Une mèche foncée s'était échappée de ses cheveux méthodiquement retenus en arrière par l'application d'une potion coûtant certainement une fortune, révélant ses yeux noirs perçants qui se posèrent sur elle pendant un bref instant déjà trop long au goût de la brune avant qu'il ne se désintéresse d'elle.

La froideur de son regard l'avait glacé sur place. Elle préféra lui tourner le dos.

Inconscient du trouble de la Poufsouffle, Luke soupira d'un air las :

« Si je lui retirais des points à chaque fois qu'il fait des doigts d'honneur, on terminerait facilement dernier pour la Coupe alors je préfère éviter. Allez, Eva, on va vite rentrer ce vif d'or colérique – mes bras vont bientôt me lâcher, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace de douleur alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas suivre le mouvement du vif d'or qui l'avait déjà fait avancer d'un pas. Adrian, tu veux bien lancer un _protego_ pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir ? »

Eva entendit Parkinson murmurer une formule trop longue pour être un simple _protego_ et la seconde suivante un dôme de lumière entourait les trois étudiants.

Eva leva les yeux au ciel.

Quel frimeur...

Avoir son nez collé dans des bouquins vieux du XVIème siècle le rendait au moins capable de cantonner un vif d'or à un petit espace. Ça serait génial si ses bouquins pouvaient aussi lui apprendre l'étiquette sociale à suivre envers des gens qui n'étaient pas des Sang-Purs ou des étudiants savants qui allaient sans aucun doute décrocher des postes de renommée d'ici quelques années.

Luke lança un regard inquisiteur à la Poufsouffle qui était bien silencieuse depuis le commentaire déplacé de Tony :

« Prête ? »

Eva hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, ouvrant la boite et la rapprochant autant que possible des mains de Luke. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de ce dernier faire voltiger quelques cheveux s'étant échappés de son chignon lâche mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle était prête à ce qu'il ouvre ses mains et _hop_ , elle refermerait direct la boite sur le vif d'or. Le but étant bien sûr de ne pas pincer les doigts de Luke pendant l'opération.

« A trois. Un, deux, _trois_. »

Il retira ses mains. Le clac de la boite qui se refermait fut presque rendu inaudible par les vibrations furieuses du vif d'or qui n'appréciait pas du tout d'être pris au piège. Un rire surpris échappa à la Poufsouffle alors qu'elle sentait la boite s'enfoncer dans son ventre avec la force de la petite balle dorée.

Elle plaignait les joueurs de Quidditch. Devoir ranger le vif d'or après chaque entraînement ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir.

« Dis donc, quel petit excité ! rigola-t-elle. Il doit avoir plus de force qu'Akash en a dans les bras.

– Hey, j't'ai entendu ! s'écria Akash qui s'était rapproché – Tony Valasquez et Francis Lockart l'entourant de chaque côté.

– Elle n'a pas tort, mec, commenta Tony, jaugeant du regard les biceps bronzés du Poufsouffle qui étaient bien loin de ceux bien définis de Tony qui attiraient nombreux regards appréciateurs _(dont celui d'Eva occasionnellement, il fallait l'avouer)_ lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas cachés par sa robe de sorcier. C'est pas avec ça que tu vas réussir à pécho notre défenseuse des droits des animaux, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur en parlant d'Astrid Matthews, sa camarade de Maison.

– Si tu veux je peux te passer des exercices pour te les rendre irrésistibles, » proposa Francis de l'autre côté d'Akash, son sourire narquois scotché aux lèvres.

Ce sourire légendaire prouva être tout aussi frustrant pour Akash que pour tous les malheureux poursuiveurs qui s'évertuaient à essayer de franchir le mur de fer qu'était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle.

Sous l'effet combiné de l'embarras et de la colère, Akash rougit.

Eva fut la première à rire lorsqu'Akash se retourna et gifla la partie la plus atteignable de Francis. En l'occurrence : son biceps gauche qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Tony après presque 6 ans d'entraînement de Quidditch.

La seconde suivante, Tony sautait sur le dos d'Akash, lui enroulant le bras autour du cou pour lui frotter férocement le cuir chevelu. Akash se débattit furieusement et Tony fut obligé de lâcher prise. S'ensuivit la création d'un cercle où Akash, Tony et Francis se regardaient en chien de faïence, avançant lentement pour saisir le bon moment et frapper sa victime tel un match de boxe.

Luke lui tapota l'épaule alors que Francis et Tony échangeaient un regard entendu.

Eva posa son attention sur le préfet-en-chef. Ses mèches d'un brun clair lui tombaient dans les yeux alors qu'il se penchait vers elle.

Derrière elle, Akash criait à la fourberie et Tony lui rétorquait que ce n'était que de la solidarité de Maison.

« Tu veux me rendre le vif d'or ou tu préfères le garder ? lui demanda Luke d'un air amusé, rappelant soudainement à Eva qu'elle n'était pas obligée de continuer à contracter les muscles pour tenir en place la boite du vif d'or.

– Ah non, tu peux le reprendre. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec un petit monstre, » dit-elle en offrant la boite à Luke avec un sourire.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur :

« Comment ça ? Quel « petit monstre » ?

– C'est un secret, monsieur le préfet-en-chef, » lui répondit-elle, le regard contrarié du Serdaigle la faisant éclater de rire alors qu'il lui reprenait la boîte des mains.

Le petit monstre en question n'était autre que Charlotte, sa meilleure amie à l'humeur bougonne ces derniers temps, mais Eva préférait continuer à faire croire à Luke qu'elle cachait illégalement un animal interdit dans son dortoir, c'était beaucoup plus drôle.

« Le monsieur préfet-en-chef comme tu dis pourrait bien aller fouiller dans tes affaires, tu sais, maugréa-t-il en fourrant le vif d'or dans son sac.

– Un préfet-en-chef avouant ouvertement vouloir pénétrer dans le dortoir des filles. Et d'une autre Maison de surcroît ! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant grand ses yeux de fausse surprise. Vite, je ferais mieux de prévenir Dumbledore de ce comportement intolérable ! »

Elle fit mine d'aller à la recherche du directeur mais à peine avait-elle tourné les pieds que Luke l'attrapait par le col de sa chemise et la tirait vers lui. Les pieds de la 7ème année évitèrent de justesse d'écraser ceux du Serdaigle.

Eva croisa le regard de ce dernier par-dessus son épaule. Luke avait sa moue sérieuse qui était apparu pour la première fois lors de leur 5ème année lorsqu'il avait surpris Amos en train de soulever magiquement les jupes des filles ayant le malheur de passer devant l'armure où lui et Akash se cachaient.

« On ne se moque pas d'un préfet-en-chef, » dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Elle éclata de rire.

Luke le préfet disparu pour laisser place à Luke au sourire craquant. Sourire craquant qui, d'après les rumeurs, avait été le facteur final pour qu'Amelia Avery accepte d'être sa petite amie. Eva soupçonnait fortement qu'Amelia Avery avait surtout accepté les sentiments de Luke pour son badge prestigieux de préfet-en-chef qui ne faisait que renforcer son statut de bon parti.

En effet, la Serpentarde avait pris toutes les vacances d'été pour réfléchir à sa demande alors que Luke était pourtant l'héritier des Carstein. Ce n'était que lors du trajet de train de la rentrée que la Serpentarde avait enfin donné sa réponse au grand bonheur de Luke qui s'était démené depuis la 5ème année pour se rapprocher de la jumelle Avery qui était bien connu pour ses remarques cinglantes. Eva ne comprenait pas que la maintenant préfète-en-chef ait eu besoin d'autant de temps de réflexion : Luke était honorable, rieur et avait des fossettes qui ne rendaient son visage d'enfant que plus craquant.

Sans doute un truc de Sang-Pur.

D'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de Luke pour la Serpentarde donc peut-être qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés.

« Pour une fois qu'Eva flirte, elle décide bien sûr de le faire avec un homme déjà pris. »

Le commentaire soudain d'Amos qui avait réapparu en tenant la main de Kate Godfried dans la sienne surprit les deux 7ème années.

D'un bond, Luke lâcha la chemise de sa camarade pour s'éloigner d'elle.

Eva sentit une vague de chaleur lui attaquer les joues.

Elle foudroya Amos du regard qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil joueur qui la fit détourner les yeux, gênée et agacée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de croiser les bras sous sa poitrine.

« Diggory, si tu pouvais éviter de faire ce genre de blague, dit Luke et elle le visualisait parfaitement : une main posée sur sa nuque et un regard plus gêné qu'imposant.

– Roh, t'inquiètes, mec. Tu sais bien que c'est juste une boutade. Je voudrais pas qu'Eva subisse les foudres de ta femme. Enfin, c'est pas comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, » se marra-t-il en essayant d'échanger avec ladite Eva un regard complice.

Eva refusa de croiser son regard : Amos était conscient du statut précaire de ses relations avec les Serpentards et _pourtant_ il prenait toujours ça sur le ton de la rigolade.

Luke soupira lourdement, visiblement il était sur la même longueur d'onde qu'Eva :

« T'es vraiment lourd…

– Mais il n'a pas tort. »

Ah, dire qu'Eva avait oublié que Parkinson rôdait dans les parages…

« Amélia ne serait pas heureuse de savoir que tu te comportes de cette façon avec… » Parkinson laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Eva sentait le regard du Serdaigle brûler sa nuque.

«...Avec des membres de la gente féminine, » finit-il par dire d'un ton qui sous-entendait que c'était la formule la plus polie qu'il avait trouvé pour la décrire.

Eva ne fut pas la seule à prendre mal son commentaire dont le ton méprisant était impossible à ignorer. Amos avait beau ne pas contracter furieusement sa mâchoire comme Eva pour réprimer son envie de défoncer la gueule de bulldog de Parkinson, la tournure féroce qu'avait pris le sourire du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch montrait bien qu'il partageait les pulsions meurtrières de sa camarade.

Mais ce n'était pas qu'Eva et Amos. Les gars avaient cessé leur petit jeu. Un malaise s'était abattu sur le groupe d'aigles et de blaireaux. Personne ne disait rien.

« Membres de la gente féminine…, répéta lentement Amos d'un ton méprisant qu'il ne réservait qu'aux plus gros des trous du cul comme il aimait bien le dire. Tu te crois où, mec ? Le Moyen-âge comme dans tes bouquins ? T'as qu'à y retourner. Peut-être qu'une jouvencelle voudra bien être courtisée par un bâtard comme toi. En dernier recours, bien sûr. »

Le cœur d'Eva se serra. Elle fixa la terre à ses pieds, muette.

« Allez, on se casse. Ça pue la merde ici. »

Elle entendit les chaussures d'Amos claquer sur le sol. Il arriva à sa hauteur et sa main se posa sur l'épaule d'Eva. Doucement, il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à l'omoplate de son amie pour la pousser en avant. Eva se laissa faire, remarquant du coin de l'œil qu'Amos n'avait pas lâché la main de Kate Godfried.

« Ce fils de pute, siffla Amos entre ses dents alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans l'enceinte du château. Un de ces jours je vais vraiment lui défoncer sa gueule de branleur. Meilleur sorcier de la promo, mon cul, il saura pas quoi faire quand mon poing fera pisser d'sang son nez. J'te jure Eva, s'il rouvre sa gueule une seule fois devant moi, il est mort.

– Tu ne devrais pas dire ça Amos, » dit Kate Godfried d'une voix anxieuse.

La rage se lisant sur les traits fermés de son potentiel nouveau petit ami avait dû la refroidir voire carrément effrayer la Serdaigle. Autant Amos savait se servir de son joli minois pour attirer les filles, autant ses muscles bien définis et sa grande taille qui étaient très alléchants en temps normal devenaient menaçants lorsqu'il était pris d'une humeur noire.

« Tu pourrais être puni si un professeur t'entendait, » ajouta Kate.

En temps normal, Eva aurait été impressionnée par le cran de Kate Godfried qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment appris à connaître. Rares étaient ceux qui osaient contredire Amos. Kate, elle, le faisait alors qu'elle venait tout juste de trouver un accord avec le capitaine de Quidditch dont les larges épaules intimidaient plus d'un.

« Désolé Kate mais je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre. Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai laissé couler avec ce mec. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait cloîtré à un lit de l'infirmerie.

– Tu ne peux pas, Amos, insista Kate d'un ton plus pressant. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Si tu le touches…

– Je sais, grinça Amos. Ces putains de Sang-Purs de mes deux ! »

La main d'Amos qui était toujours posée sur l'omoplate d'Eva se contracta, froissant la chemise de camarade.

« Amos, moins fort, implora Kate. La cloche va bientôt sonner. »

Et la cloche sonna.

« Je suis vraiment désolée mais il faut que je vous laisse, les informa Kate après un soupir éreinté. J'ai potions. On se voit ce midi, Amos. Salut Eva, » ajouta-t-elle dans la direction de la Poufsouffle qui leva sa tête pour lui adresser un sourire poli.

Le sourire de Kate Godfried fut petit. La Serdaigle donnait l'impression de vouloir s'excuser pour le comportement de son camarade de Maison.

Pourtant, après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion intérieure trahi par son mordillement de lèvre et son regard hésitant posé sur la brune qui paraissait être à des milliers lieux de là, Kate Godfried finit par ne rien dire de plus. La Serdaigle tourna les pieds pour se fondre dans la masse d'élèves qui remplissaient déjà les couloirs avec une énergie exubérante.

« Tu sais… », commença Amos, attirant le regard de sa camarade vers lui.

Il ne la regardait pas. Il fixait un point au loin. Il avait un air déterminé qu'Eva ne lui connaissait pas.

« J'suis peut-être une tête de con comme aime bien me le rappeler Charlotte mais je ne tomberai jamais aussi bas que tous ces merdeux qui crachent leur venin sur les supposés « impurs ». Je les emmerde, cracha-t-il. Et toi aussi tu les emmerdes, O.K ! » dit-il avec fermeté en attrapant l'autre épaule d'Eva pour la rapprocher de lui.

Amos approcha son visage de celui surpris d'Eva. La Poufsouffle fut prise au ventre par la flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux chocolats.

Il était d'une étrange intensité qui la mettait mal à l'aise par son honnêteté mais elle n'osait pas détourner les yeux.

Bizarrement, elle pensa au Choixpeau.

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

La loyauté légendaire des Poufsouffles. C'était à ça qu'elle devait ressembler.

Amos était un Diggory, une famille sorcière remontant à plusieurs générations. Il n'était pas noble mais il aurait pu bien se placer. Il avait le physique et le charisme pour. A la place, il avait décidé de s'entourer de brebis galeuses.

Eva avait de la chance de l'avoir comme ami. Mine de rien, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle serait là où elle était aujourd'hui si ce n'était pour ce Poufsouffle qui préférait les blagues grivoises à toutes formes de conversations civilisées.

« Et quand nous les Poufsouffles on les emmerde, ça veut dire qu'on les emmerde bien profond, » ajouta Amos avec fermeté.

Enfin, elle n'était pas sûre qu'une phrase si joliment formulée devrait être citée comme démonstration de loyauté dans les annales de leur Maison.

_On les emmerde bien profond..._

Et il disait ça d'une manière si classe en plus. Malheureusement pour le futur de la société sorcière, son charisme était gâché par son cerveau toujours bloqué au niveau d'un adolescent pré pubère.

« Diggory ! Qui vous a donc appris à parler d'une telle façon ?! »

Oh non, McGonagall.

.


	2. Polygamie & infimerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un kudo, yes ! C'est le début du succès, haha. Voici le deuxième chapitre ;)

.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi je te laisse seule une demi-heure et pendant ce laps de temps tu trouves le moyen de devenir la deuxième petite copine de Diggory ? »

Eva retirait tout ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt. Elle n'aurait jamais dû croiser le chemin d'Amos. S'il ne s'était pas ramené dans sa vie aussi brutalement qu'un Cognard en pleine gueule elle n'aurait pas eu à subir les frais des stupides rumeurs du château.

Voilà à quoi ça menait de faire des déclarations grandioses d'amitié en l'attrapant passionnément par les épaules et en collant son visage au sien ! Maintenant tout le monde avait l'absurde idée qu'elle, Amos et Kate Godfried faisaient partie d'un ménage à trois après qu'Amos ait déclaré sa flamme à Eva dans le couloir de Métamorphose en ajoutant qu'il n'en avait que faire que les gens soient contre la polygamie, il les emmerdait !

Charlotte continua sur sa lancée, enchaînant tellement vite ses mots qu'Eva ne pouvait espérer en placer une pour tout nier en bloc :

« Parce qu'apparemment monsieur n'a besoin que d'une demi-heure pour se trouver une nouvelle petite copine. Godfried redescend dans mon estime, » maugréa Charlotte qui n'osait pas élever la voix plus fort qu'un chuchotis enragé.

Les Poufsouffles et Gryffondors de 7ème année étaient censées se concentrer sur la transformation de leur chaise en une armoire en chêne massif. Plus la transformation était grande, plus elle était complexe et les nombreux essais infructueux ne faisaient que prouver le génie de Tony Valasquez qui réussissait toujours toutes les métamorphoses dès la fin de la première séance.

« Ah parce que maintenant tu ne l'appelles plus Kate mais Godfried ? » plaisanta Emmeline.

Charlotte lança un regard courroucé à la brune à la coupe au carré en guise de réponse.

« Bien sûr qu'elle mérite que je l'appelle Godfried ! Elle s'est mise avec ce gros babouin ! Elle devrait être plus dégourdie à 17 ans. Dès qu'il se réveillera du mauvais pied, il la jettera comme le reste. Qu'elle ne vienne pas pleurer quand il le fera ! Tiens, je vous parie qu'il le fera dès la fin de la semaine prochaine.

– La fin de la semaine prochaine ? répéta Eva avec un haussement de sourcil surpris. Ça me semble un peu rapide même pour Amos.

– Non, ça me semble être même un peu trop long pour lui, » persifla Charlotte de manière si véhémente qu'Eva et Emmeline lui jetèrent un regard prudent que la blonde ne remarqua pas.

Charlotte lança de nouveau le sort.

Sa chaise prit feu avec violence, la force des flammes créant une bourrasque qui força le trio de Poufsouffles à reculer.

Les Poufsouffles ne furent pas le seul à glapir de peur, des cris de surprise se firent entendre du côté des filles de Gryffondor qui étaient assises non loin de là.

Meredith Ravencrest n'hésita pas à exprimer le fonds de sa pensée alors que tout le monde s'était relevé d'un bond :

« Putain, Tronsky ! Mais t'es malade !

– Meredith, » la rabroua automatiquement Ava Larwood dont le visage encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude laissait entendre qu'elle était toutefois d'accord avec Meredith.

D'un pied rageur, Ava Larwood piétinait le coussin où elle était encore assise deux secondes plus tôt pour éteindre le début de flamme.

« Mais c'est vrai quoi ! » n'en démordit pas Meredith en brandissant un bras accusateur vers Charlotte.

Charlotte ne remarqua rien, occupée qu'elle était à lancer avec frénésie des _aguamenti_ avec l'aide d'Emmeline pour parer à l'incendie. Mais malgré leurs efforts et leur vitesse, bien que le feu se soit estompé, une odeur de bois brûlé planait dans les airs.

« Imagine qu'on n'ait pas eu le réflexe de se reculer, continua Meredith, ça aurait pu beaucoup plus mal tourner ! »

Eva fila entre Meredith et Ava, arrachant un « _tu fais quoi là, Eva?_ » de Meredith particulièrement méchant. La Poufsouffle l'ignora, s'arrêtant devant Carina Winnifred qui se tenait le poignet d'une poigne de fer, ses cheveux tel un rideau cachant son visage.

« Ça va ? » demanda doucement Eva.

Les yeux larmoyants de Carina la jaugèrent entre des mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient collés à son visage à cause du chemin de ses larmes sur ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois? » grinça la Gryffondor entre ses dents serrées dans une vaine tentative de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse mais tout le monde pouvait entendre à sa voix qu'elle refoulait des sanglots de douleur.

Eva ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Montre. » Lui ordonna la Poufsouffle en faisant un signe de la tête en direction du poignet que la Gryffondor tenait presque jalousement contre sa poitrine.

Visiblement à contrecœur, Carina lâcha prise pour montrer son avant-bras qui laissait deviner que la prédiction de Meredith était vraie. Eva entendit derrière elle des glapissements horrifiés et un « _et voilà !_ » triomphant de Meredith plutôt mal placé.

« On devrait aller à l'infirmerie chercher une crème anti-brûlures, dit Eva et Carina Winnifred ne dit rien lorsque la Poufsouffle la prit par son bras indolore pour l'aider à se relever.

– Non, Eva, c'est moi qui devrais y aller, s'interposa Charlotte en bloquant le chemin de son amie, l'air borné lui carrant la mâchoire cachant mal la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

– Ça ne me dérange pas que tu nous accompagnes mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'y aller aussi, admit Eva avec une grimace de douleur. Je crois bien que je ne me suis pas reculée à temps. »

Eva baissa les yeux vers le bas de ses collants qui n'avaient pas été d'une grande aide contre des flammes magiques. Ils avaient brûlé instantanément, laissant à vif la peau de ses chevilles.

Eva n'eut pas le temps de voir les yeux ronds d'horreur de Charlotte qu'Emmeline lui tombait dessus, l'assénant de questions.

« Je ne vais pas tomber dans les pommes, Emmeline, Eva tenta de rassurer son amie avec un sourire pour faire face au barrage de questions qu'Emmeline lui adressait, agenouillée pour observer d'un œil inquiet les jambes de son amie. J'ai juste besoin d'une pommade et je serai comme neuve.

– Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de marcher avec des jambes dans cet état-là, » fit Meredith Ravencrest avec une grimace, ses yeux à elle aussi scotchés sur les jambes de la Poufsouffle.

Eva haussa les épaules.

« Bof, je pense que ça peut le faire. »

Puis la Poufsouffle poussa un glapissement de douleur, bondissant en arrière par réflexe. Elle jeta un regard noir à Emmeline qui lui fit une grimace désolée à ses pieds.

« Pas besoin de toucher pour vérifier que ce n'est pas du cinéma, Emmeline ! » siffla Eva, se retenant difficilement de se baisser pour poser des mains protectrices sur ses chevilles.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de fléchir les genoux par contre. Le tapotement innocent de l'index d'Emmeline sur sa peau endolorie avait réveillé la douleur et Eva cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser les larmes de douleur.

« Je suis désolée, chouina Emmeline qui avait elle aussi les larmes aux yeux maintenant – sans doute sous le coup de la culpabilité, à fleur de peau qu'elle était. J'ai pas réfléchi, je suis vraiment désolée, Eva ! »

Eva ferma les yeux avec une grimace, inspirant profondément pour ne pas rabrouer sèchement son amie. Emmeline ne méritait pas qu'Eva lui passe son mal-être dessus. Emmeline était juste maladroite dans sa compassion. Et si Eva lui criait dessus, Emmeline allait pleurer et s'excuser jusqu'à ce qu'on lui lance un silencio. Le pire c'est qu'Emmeline n'accepterait jamais les excuses d'Eva et broierait du noir sur sa méchanceté fictive jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Non, décidément, il valait mieux qu'Eva serre les dents et n'ouvre sa bouche que lorsque Pomfrey lui aurait administré les premiers soins.

« Bon Vance, on n'a pas que ça à faire. Tais-toi pour qu'on aille chercher McGonagall. »

Dieu merci pour les manières de brute de Meredith Ravencrest qui eurent le mérite de couper court aux torrents d'excuse d'Emmeline qui avait toujours été intimidée par la batteuse de Gryffondor.

Meredith Ravencrest continua :

« Non, en fin de compte toi tu restes là, asséna-t-elle à Emmeline alors que celle-ci se relevait. Ava et moi on va accompagner les deux blessés tandis que Tronsky va aller expliquer sa connerie auprès de McGonagall, termina-t-elle en jetant un regard particulièrement meurtrier à Charlotte qui rougit de colère mais, merci Merlin, Charlotte ne releva pas la pique.

La relation entre Meredith Ravencrest et Charlotte avait toujours été très précaire : leur force de caractère à elles deux faisait qu'elles avaient le plus grand mal à rester cordiales donc c'était d'un commun accord qu'elles avaient décidé de ne plus s'adresser la parole.

Leur partenariat forcé en Métamorphose en 5ème année avait été tellement été désastreux que même McGonagall s'était avouée vaincue. En même temps, lorsque deux élèves commençaient à hurler que c'était de la faute de l'autre si leur exposé sur les Metamorphomages leur avait valu un « P » avant de commencer à en venir aux mains, c'est-à-dire tenter d'arracher les cheveux de l'autre, il valait mieux arrêter d'espérer qu'une telle animosité puisse disparaître un jour.

Accompagnée des trois Gryffondors, Eva sortit donc de la salle désaffectée où les filles de Gryffondors ( _hormis Alice Fortescue qui avait préféré rester avec son amoureux, Frank Londubat_ ) et Poufsouffles s'étaient installées lorsque McGonagall avait annoncé qu'il valait mieux avoir de l'espace pour une métamorphose d'une telle ampleur.

Emmeline et Charlotte traînèrent derrière – leur voix trop basses pour qu'Eva puisse distinguer ce qu'elles disaient – avant que le chemin des deux groupes ne se séparent lorsqu'Emmeline et Charlotte pénétrèrent dans la salle de Métamorphose où McGonagall était restée pour surveiller avec un œil de rapace les élèves les plus dangereux. En somme, tous les garçons de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor qui étaient tous aussi têtes brûlées les uns que les autres.

Le reste du chemin fut silencieux.

Meredith proposa à Eva de grimper sur son dos, une proposition qui fut critiquée par Ava Larwood qui sortit de son silence pour dire que ce serait plus pratique de lancer un sort de lévitation.

N'appréciant aucune des propositions, Eva refusa poliment. Ce n'était qu'une petite brûlure. Meredith avait bien continué un match de Quidditch pendant une heure malgré des côtes fêlées ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié.

Pomfrey accueillit le groupe de filles avec un soupir exaspéré.

Les cernes sous ses yeux à moitié ouverts laissaient deviner qu'elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente. L'infirmière écouta Meredith résumer la situation en laissant échapper des claquements de langue réprobateurs à certains passages.

« Mais quelle idée de laisser des élèves sans surveillance, » marmonna l'infirmière alors qu'elle forçait les deux blessés à s'asseoir sur un des nombreux lits de l'infirmerie.

Les longues jambes d'Eva touchaient le sol. La Poufsouffle s'amusa à les faire brasser l'air tandis que Pomfrey étalait une pommade d'un jaune cire sur l'avant-bras de Carina Winnifred qui ne paraissait pas ressentir les effets apaisants de la pommade à en juger par ses hoquets de douleur.

« Madame Pomfrey ! s'exclama soudainement une voix masculine, attirant tous les regards vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie où James Potter et Sirius Black venaient d'apparaître au grand dam d'Eva. On ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?! »

Pomfrey ne parut pas du tout heureuse de les voir pour sa part. Le regard noir qu'elle lançait aux deux Gryffondors aurait fait réfléchir Eva à deux fois avant de s'avancer plus loin dans l'infirmerie mais James Potter et Sirius Black n'étaient pas comme la Poufsouffle. Le sourire charmeur de James ne perdit rien de sa superbe tandis que Sirius à sa droite prenait lentement note de toutes les 7ème années présentes dans l'infirmerie.

Eva ne manqua pas de remarquer que même l'habituelle revêche Ava Larwood n'était pas si indifférente lorsque les yeux gris tempétueux de leur cadet se posèrent sur elle. La moue renfrognée de Larwoord resta là mais la Gryffondor baissa toutefois les yeux.

La seule qui paraissait être tout aussi agacée que Pomfrey par les nouveaux arrivants était Meredith Ravencrest qui les jaugeait du regard avec prudence. De longues heures d'entraînement de Quidditch à leurs côtés avaient certainement appris à Meredith qu'il valait toujours mieux se méfier des deux Gryffondors.

« N'avez-vous donc jamais cours ?! » s'exaspéra Pomfrey en se détournant des deux garçons pour étaler avec plus de force la pommade sur le poignet de Carina Winnifred qui ne put contrôler le couinement de douleur qui lui échappa.

Carina Winnifred se tassa encore plus sur elle-même par la suite, mortifiée par la vision peu flatteuse qu'elle devait offrir aux deux Gryffondors de 6ème année.

Pendant ce temps, des yeux gris finement encadrés par des longs cils élégants s'attardaient finalement sur la Poufsouffle qui n'avait pas quitté le Gryffondor des yeux depuis son entrée dans l'infirmerie.

Le ventre de la 7ème année se noua.

En réponse au froncement de sourcils du Gryffondor, Eva lui fit un petit sourire qui ne capta que brièvement l'attention de l'aîné des Blacks. Déjà, il commençait à scruter le corps de la Poufsouffle. Les quelques secondes où son regard s'attarda sur la poitrine de la brune la fit elle aussi baisser ses yeux pour voir ce qui l'intéressait.

_Non mais tuez-moi !_

Une boule de malaise au ventre, Eva s'empressa de reboutonner sa chemise dont les boutons supérieurs avaient sauté depuis le début de la matinée, lui créant un décolleté trop profond de deux boutons à son goût. Les joues en feu, elle trouva le courage de lancer un regard réprobateur au Gryffondor qu'il ignora, occupé à continuer son inspection plus bas, l'esquisse d'un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

Puis, le regard de la Poufsouffle s'accrocha à celui de James lorsqu'il daigna enfin remarquer sa présence :

« Eva ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

Elle haïssait cette facilité qu'il avait de piétiner la dignité d'une personne avec un visage aussi innocent.

Gamine, elle ne le prenait pas pour elle, elle savait qu'un rien le distrayait. Pourtant, arrivé à 16 ans, cet aspect de lui n'était plus mignon mais franchement agaçant et blessant.

Eva n'eut pas le temps de répondre à l'exclamation de James que Sirius sifflait d'un air impressionné.

« La vache, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait être aussi sévère avec les Poufsouffles. Ce sont des sacrées brûlures que t'as là. »

C'était exactement comme Emmeline il y a dix minutes mais pourtant la vue de Sirius s'agenouillant à ses pieds lui procurait des sensations innommables.

Eva n'avait jamais été aussi consciente de ses jambes qui s'étaient immobilisées dès l'entrée des deux 6ème années. Elle se demanda si elle s'était rasée ces deux derniers jours, se rappela avec un grognement intérieur que non puis la partie la plus logique de son cerveau se dit que, de toute façon, si sa peau avait brûlée, logiquement les poils dessus aussi.

Les cheveux de Sirius avaient poussé depuis cet été, ils chatouillaient le haut de sa mâchoire maintenant. L'arc de son nez était toujours aussi élégant, la ligne de grains de beauté parcourant le bas de sa joue gauche et se perdant en-dessous du col de sa chemise toujours aussi obsédant et ses cils…

Pour être honnête, Eva ne comprenait pas sa fascination avec les cils de Sirius depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris en pleine sieste peu après la rentrée de Septembre. A presque minuit, elle s'était comme figée au milieu des cuisines lorsqu'elle avait percuté que la tête assoupie sur une des tables appartenait à Sirius Black. En même temps, elle n'avait pas le cerveau très frais après quelques verres de champagne. Elle avait titubé jusqu'à lui puis elle était restée là debout à ses côtés à le fixer comme une perverse, admirant son profil posé sur ses bras pliés.

Et au bout d'un moment elle avait eu la pensée la plus ridicule qui soit :

_Je voudrais être à la place de sa peau. Moi aussi je voudrais sentir la douceur de ses cils_

C'était un secret qu'elle ne révélerait à personne.

Dans la chambre de dortoir, tard le soir, lovées dans leurs couettes bien chaudes, ça arrivait à Eva, Charlotte et Emmeline de s'échanger des pensées saugrenues ou des sombres secrets qu'elles ne révéleraient jamais à la lumière du jour mais celui-là, Eva le garderait jusqu'à son enterrement.

James s'agenouilla à côté de Sirius, voulant inspecter de ses propres yeux ce qui avait ébahi son ami. Pomfrey rouspéta, trouvant que James prenait bien trop ses aises à s'asseoir aussi près d'elle. Eva regarda avec exaspération le manège charmeur de James qui suivit : il s'excusa avec un rire, sa main gauche enfouie dans son désastre capillaire puis il promit de ne plus traîner dans les pattes de l'infirmière d'ici une seconde.

« C'est ce que vous dites à chaque fois ! le rabroua méchamment Pomfrey.

– Vous dites ça comme si ma compagnie vous gênait, Madame Pomfrey. »

Eva avait, il y a très longtemps de cela, entendu Euphémia Potter se lamenter que le sourire de James serait la cause de bien des problèmes plus il grandirait. A l'époque elle n'avait pas compris, elle ne voyait pas en quoi le sourire malicieux que James arborait après un de ses pets au paroxysme de la puanteur pouvait être plus nocif que l'odeur nauséabonde qui la forçait à s'enfuir loin du lieu du méfait aussi vite que possible.

Aujourd'hui, elle comprenait la dangerosité de son sourire.

Il était comme Amos : il était conscient de son charisme. Mais, contrairement à Amos qui ne s'en servait que pour draguer, lancer un toast ou rameuter les troupes avant un match de Quidditch, James, lui, l'utilisait dans sa vie de tous les jours pour sortir toujours vainqueur de n'importe quelle situation.

C'était ça la clé de son succès. Succès qui faisait que même ses aînés, notamment Ava Larwood ou Carina Winnifred étaient déboussolées par sa soudaine apparition. Car avec quelqu'un dont toutes les paroles ou actions étaient perçues comme cool par la population entière de Poudlard on ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression. Surtout que ceux dans le collimateur de James en payait cher le prix.

« Oui, vous me gênez, Potter. »

Pomfrey n'avait pas peur de heurter les sentiments du Gryffondor en tout cas. Gryffondor qui se releva prestement pour exprimer son indignation :

« Mais enfin, Madame Pomfrey, vous êtes vache avec moi quand même !

– Je peux l'être encore plus si vous voulez, proposa l'infirmière en question avec un regard noir, s'époussetant les mains pour enlever le surplus de pommade de celles-ci maintenant qu'elle en avait terminé avec Carina Winnifred dont les yeux bondissaient de l'infirmière au jeune Gryffondor, observant silencieusement leur joute verbale tout comme Eva Brown, Meredith Ravencrest et Ava Larwood le faisaient. Bon maintenant oust ! ajouta l'infirmière en faisant signe aux deux garçons de dégager. J'ai une patiente qui me reste et je ne suis pas aussi patiente qu'elle ! »

James sourit d'un air effaré :

« Madame Pomfrey, vous m'épatez à sortir des jeux de mots aussi naturellement.

– Et on dirait qu'elle se débrouille mieux que toi James, » commenta Sirius qui claqua ses mains sur ses cuisses avant de se relever sous le regard prudent de la seule Poufsouffle présente.

Sirius souriait avec amusement et, si elle était honnête envers elle-même, Eva dirait que, contrairement à Luke Carstein, son sourire, en plus de le rendre craquant à mourir, était à en tomber par terre.

C'était rageant de voir son évolution. Tous les ans – tous les jours même, Sirius réapparaissait de plus en plus beau, de plus en plus bien dans sa peau. S'il continuait sur sa lancée, il ne laisserait plus aucune fille indifférente. Dont Eva. Mais il avait encore quelques centimètres à gagner avant qu'elle n'avoue toute forme d'attirance à voix haute.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? C'est avec la pratique qu'on apprend. Il y en a des biens plus expérimentés que vous rien qu'à Saint-Mangouste. »

6ème et 7ème années froncèrent les sourcils à la dernière phrase de l'infirmière. Le même doute leur taraudait l'esprit : est-ce qu'elle parlait encore de jeux de mots ? Si non, elle sous-entendait quoi exactement ?

Mais l'infirmière ne leur laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à ses propos plus qu'énigmatique :

« Que tout le monde file ! Je ne veux voir qu'Eva Brown ! Que tous les autres retournent d'où ils viennent, séchez les cours si ça vous chante mais laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Si les yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs, ça sentirait le roussi dans l'infirmerie. Pomfrey inclut Carina Winnifred et ses deux compères de Gryffondor dans son ordre d'évacuation et les trois disparurent sans demander leur reste après que Meredith eut adressé un rapide « on se voit plus tard » à la Poufsouffle.

« On voulait profiter de notre heure de pause pour rendre visite à Remus en fait, » James crut bon d'informer l'infirmière pour ne pas se faire éjecter illico presto des lieux.

A en juger par le soupir exaspéré de Pomfrey accompagné d'un dramatique regard désespéré lancé au ciel, ce genre d'information aurait dû être transmise dès leur entrée fracassante.

« Doux jésus, si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait en revenant à Poudlard…marmonna Pomfrey avant de se reprendre et de dire plus fort : eh bien, allez-y ! Ou je finirai par croire que vous avez une drôle d'obsession avec ma personne. »

Sa remarque fit rire en tandem Eva Brown et Sirius Black qui ignoraient encore qu'une lueur joueuse venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de James.

« Madame Pomfrey, ce serait malhonnête que de dire que vous me laissez indifférent. »

On n'était clairement plus en 1970. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que James flirterait avec un membre du corps pédagogique de Poudlard – impossible de se tromper sur son intention : l'intonation de sa voix couplée à son sourire suggestif servaient indéniablement à faire réagir son destinataire.

Eva ne savait pas quelle réaction elle devait avoir : horrifiée de son inconscience des règles de conduite à adopter envers une figure d'autorité ? Impressionnée qu'il ait le culot de le faire ?

Eva resta aussi figée que Pomfrey qui, debout au pied du lit, paraissait se poser intérieurement les mêmes questions qu'Eva.

Le moment était comme figé dans le temps. Personne ne dit rien pendant de très longues secondes.

Il y avait Pomfrey au pied du lit, James à trois pas d'elle, Eva, bouche-bée, assise au bout du lit, et Sirius, debout à un pas d'elle qui cacha ses yeux derrière sa main, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres.

« Par le trou du cul de Merlin, » dit-il avant d'exploser de rire.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop pour Pomfrey. Elle explosa, rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux :

« POTTER ! Déguerpissez avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je ne regrette! Tout de suite ! ajouta-t-elle en pointant son doigt d'un air menaçant lorsque James paraissait vouloir argumenter.

– D'accord, d'accord, acquiesça finalement James en levant ses mains en l'air en signe de bonne foi, son sourire joueur toujours présent. Si on ne peut plus discuter… »

Et sur cette phrase dramatiquement soupirée, James décida enfin de quitter l'espace encadré par des rideaux d'une démarche nonchalante.

« Je te souhaite un prompt rétablissement, Eva ! lança-t-il à la Poufsouffle avec un clin d'œil, la saluant avec son index et son majeur droit, sa main gauche enfouie dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

– Merci, » dit Eva sans grand enthousiaste, ne prenant pas la peine d'élever la voix pour qu'il l'entende et croyant difficilement qu'il parte si facilement.

Le regard de la 7ème année fut encore attiré par Sirius alors qu'il s'était déjà éloigné de quelque pas, comme toujours lié comme un aimant à James.

Sirius tapota son front en la regardant par-dessous ses cils, aucune expression particulière sur son visage :

« Original le bandeau. »

Puis, il lui tourna le dos et se dépêcha de rejoindre James qui avait disparu dans le fond de l'infirmerie – lieu réservé aux patients les plus malades où un sort protecteur de Pomfrey s'assurait qu'aucune personne ou bruit indésirable ne puisse traverser.

Perplexe, Eva effleura son front de ses doigts puis ça lui revint d'un coup. Pour parer aux petits cheveux qui bouclaient dans les airs quand elle attachait ses cheveux – aujourd'hui en un chignon, elle avait enroulé sa cravate noire et jaune comme un bandeau.

Sans doute une des raisons pour lesquelles les boutons de son chemisier avaient sauté d'ailleurs : le nœud de sa cravate fermement serré autour du col de sa chemise empêchait habituellement ce genre d'accident.

« Bon, maintenant à nous. »

La voix bougonne de Pomfrey l'arracha à ses pensées.

Comme si prise en flagrant délit, la Poufsouffle retira en vitesse ses doigts de son front et serra le poing alors que Pomfrey prenait soin de tirer tous les rideaux autour d'elles deux – sans doute ne voulait-elle avoir aucune interruption cette fois-ci.

« Allongez-vous, » ordonna l'infirmière et la brune s'empressa de s'allonger sur le dos, le froncement menaçant des sourcils de l'infirmière montrait clairement que cette dernière était toujours très remontée suite au phénomène qu'était James Potter.

L'infirmière s'affairait autour de la table de chevet où elle avait fait léviter plusieurs potions et pommades après avoir dit à Eva Brown et Carina Winnifred de s'asseoir. Une fois satisfaite de son inspection, l'infirmière se tourna de nouveau vers la brune, observa d'un œil critique ses jambes et l'informa qu'elle allait couper ses collants au niveau des genoux, précisant qu'elle ne voudrait lui arracher de la peau morte en enlevant ses collants de la façon normale.

A l'étonnement de la Poufsouffle, l'infirmière ne le fit pas directement avec un coup de baguette mais fit apparaître une paire de ciseaux et commença à couper précautionneusement le tissu fin.

« Jamais de ma vie je n'ai rencontré un jeune si effronté, commença à dire Pomfrey alors qu'elle étalait sur ses mains la même pommade jaune cire qu'elle avait utilisée au préalable pour soigner Carina Winnifred. Votre ami Akash Banerjee n'est pas mal dans son genre lui aussi à me raconter tous les détails de sa vie intime que je préférerais ne pas connaitre mais ce Potter… » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents en commençant à étaler la pommade le long de la cheville gauche d'Eva.

Eva retint une exclamation de douleur. Elle avait comme l'impression que ses chevilles étaient tombées dans un sceau rempli de glaçons. La froideur était telle qu'elle avait l'impression d'être brûlée à vif de nouveau.

« Et ce n'est pas qu'avec moi qu'il est aussi culotté – le nombre d'histoires que McGonagall me raconte sur lui ! Oh son sourire de charmeur le perdra un jour, je vous le dis. Il a quoi : 16 ans ?

– 17, » Eva la corrigea automatiquement, les yeux fermés par la douleur, grimaçant et ses poings effritant le drap pour ne pas laisser échapper des gémissements de douleur ou des injures.

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Carina Winnifred paraissait plus peinée lors de son traitement que lorsqu'elles étaient encore dans la salle de Métamorphose. Il y avait intérêt que cette pommade ne laisse aucune cicatrice derrière elle !

« 17 ans, soit, répéta Pomfrey après avoir jeté un regard suspicieux à la Poufsouffle qui ne remarqua rien, délirante de douleur qu'elle était. Eh bien à 17 ans on se croit au-dessus de tous mais, croyez-moi, on tombe bien de haut lorsque le monde réel nous réveille d'un coup de massue !

– Madame Pomfrey, la coupa Eva – plus un marmonnement qu'autre chose à cause de sa mâchoire douloureusement serrée. Est-ce que vous pourriez vous dépêcher ? J'ai l'impression que mes jambes m'ont été amputées.

– Ha ! s'exclama Pomfrey d'un air triomphant. Enfin, vous montrez un peu d'émotion ! A cause de votre stupide caractère de tête de mule je me suis d'abord occupée de Miss Winnifred alors que votre état était bien plus inquiétant – ça vous apprendra à ne pas vouloir montrer de faiblesse ! »

Pomfrey entamait son traitement sur sa jambe droite. Eva se dit que ce n'était pas très professionnel de sa part de prendre un air aussi satisfait alors qu'elle était au bord des larmes – pas que l'infirmière puisse le savoir étant donné que la Poufsouffle avait fermé ses yeux dès qu'ils étaient devenus larmoyants.

« Tête de mule ? C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça.

– Eh bien c'est que votre entourage ne vous a pas eu comme patiente, rétorqua en un clin d'œil l'infirmière, arrachant un petit rire à la Poufsouffle.

– J'espère bien sinon vous n'auriez plus grand chose à faire, Madame Pomfrey, dit Eva avec un sourire douloureux.

– J'ai déjà bien à faire sans vos visites hebdomadaires, Eva. »

Ladite Eva fut prise de court par l'utilisation de son prénom qui lui fit rouvrir ses yeux. Pomfrey ne la regardait pas, la moue concentrée, massant la jambe de sa patiente pour que la pommade pénètre bien dans chaque recoin du membre endolori.

Eva laissa finalement sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller et fixa le plafond avec une grimace de douleur.

« Je voudrais bien que ce soit des visites annuelles, soupira-t-elle.

– Eh bien vous n'avez qu'à apprendre à mieux prendre soin de vous. Votre blessure de l'année précédente aurait déjà très bien cicatrisée si vous ne vous évertuiez pas à la toucher ! »

Eva accusa le coup. Elle savait bien que si elle arrêtait de gratter sa peau, la cicatrice ne serait plus aussi douloureuse qu'elle ne l'était toujours après presque 5 mois, mais elle ne parvenait pas à arrêter. C'était devenu un geste inconscient qu'elle effectuait pendant son sommeil. Le matin, ça lui arrivait de se réveiller avec du sang sec sous les ongles.

« Bon ! déclara Pomfrey après quelques minutes de silence ponctuées par le bruit du frottement de leur peau et des halètements de douleur qui échappaient à la Poufsouffle. Vos chevilles devraient être comme neuves. Restez ici encore dix minutes le temps que la pommade agisse correctement puis vous pourrez retourner en cours. »

Pomfrey jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge au-dessus des portes de l'entrée et se corrigea :

« Quoi qu'on se rapproche plus de l'heure du repas de midi. Jeudi, journée des frites, non ? Ça devrait vous requinquer, » plaisanta Pomfrey avec un sourire.

Eva s'était redressée, ramenant ses jambes vers elle pour observer d'un œil curieux le résultat de tant de douleur – ses chevilles la lançaient toujours encore un peu. Mais la séance de torture matinale avait servi à quelque chose : sa peau reformée avait commencé à prendre une teinte rose pâle sur sa cheville gauche. Et sa cheville était toute douce aussi, remarqua la Poufsouffle en caressant d'un doigt prudent sa cheville gauche.

« Époussetez-vous avant de partir – la pommade ne fait pas partir par elle-même la peau morte, » dit Pomfrey alors qu'Eva frottait ladite peau morte entre ses doigts avec une grimace mi-dégoûtée, mi-fascinée. Un petit plus que les chercheurs de Saint-Mangouste devraient songer à créer.

– En tout cas, merci pour vos soins, Madame Pomfrey.

– Oh ce n'est rien, » dit distraitement l'infirmière.

Pomfrey gesticulait ses bras en tous sens pour commencer à ranger tout le matériel qu'elle avait sorti en grande partie pour rien – Eva eut le temps de lire « élixir de sommeil » sur un flacon. Pourquoi sortir ça pour un simple cas de brûlures ?

Eva posa la question à l'infirmière alors que cette dernière était partie telle une flèche rajuster les draps du lit voisin pourtant parfaitement étendus aux yeux de la Poufsouffle.

Les yeux de l'infirmière se posèrent sur la 7ème année. Pourquoi avait-elle un air atterré sur son visage ?

« Parce que, contrairement à vous, Miss Brown, la plupart des sorciers ne s'obstinent pas à monter par eux-mêmes trois étages avec des jambes qui sont passées au barbecue. Je dirais même qu'ils s'évanouissent sous le coup de la douleur et ne balancent pas leurs jambes comme une enfant quand ils patientent à l'infirmerie. »

Eva ne sut comment réagir. Se lever et continuer de marcher jusqu'à trouver de l'aide, n'était-ce pas normal ? Un instinct que tout le monde partageait ? S'évanouir n'allait pas arranger le problème. La preuve, elle se rappelait encore du visage borné Meredith Ravencrest refusant avec véhémence l'aide de son équipe pour sortir du terrain après avoir terminé avec brio un match de Quidditch malgré une côte fêlée.

Gênée pour une raison inconnue, Eva détourna les yeux et se remit à effleurer la peau de ses chevilles.

« Rah ces ados, » grommela Pomfrey avant de disparaître au fond de l'infirmerie de sa démarche toujours pressée.

Les dix minutes suivantes furent une véritable torture mentale. Eva avait eu le temps de se déchausser pour faire glisser avec prudence ses collants ruinés jusqu'à ses pieds puis de se rechausser, les jambes à l'air nue maintenant.

Lorsque la sonnerie de la pause du déjeuner sonna, Eva bondit hors du lit mais elle dut ralentir son allure lorsque sa démarche trop enthousiaste la fit chanceler.

Apparemment, même s'il n'y avait plus aucune séquelle physique, cela ne voulait pas dire que ses jambes étaient 100% guéries.

Elle reprit son chemin avec plus de prudence.

Elle avait horreur de marcher lentement mais elle devait bien se plier aux demandes de son corps. Elle dut se résoudre avec un soupir agacé à prendre une demi-heure pour aller de l'infirmerie à la Grande Salle. Avec la chance qu'elle avait, il ne resterait plus de frites une fois qu'elle aurait descendu les 5 étages qui la séparaient du rez-de-chaussée. Dans ce cas, elle espérait avoir le temps de passer par les cuisines avant de devoir courir pour assister au cours de Botanique avec sa cheffe de Maison qui commençait à 13h15.

« Hé Eva, attends ! »

Oh non.

Eva pila une seconde avant de reprendre sa route plus rapidement.

Non, elle ne prenait pas la fuite. Elle venait juste de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas pris ses gants de jardinage ce matin et que Charlotte ne pourrait donc pas les lui donner en même temps que son sac de cours quand elle la rejoindrait en Herbologie.

Mais la fuite qui aurait été un véritable succès un autre jour était vouée à l'échec aujourd'hui.

Eva sentit un éclair de douleur au niveau de ses chevilles et elle chancela de nouveau comme un nouveau-né faisant ses premiers pas.

Une main lui enserra le bras pour l'aider à rester debout.

Il n'y avait plus de sourire charmeur sur les lèvres fines de James. Non, maintenant ses lèvres formaient une ligne droite qui n'inaugurait rien de bon accompagné du regard sérieux qu'il avait.

« Heureusement pour moi que tu ne peux pas prendre tes jambes à ton cou aujourd'hui, » dit-il d'un ton qui fit grimacer la Poufsouffle.

Eva se redressa, intimant au griffon de la lâcher avec un mouvement d'épaule explicite. Elle détourna la tête, leva le menton pour donner l'impression de garder son sang-froid et reprit sa route en ne lui accordant pas un regard mais James ne se démonta pas pour autant – la suivant à la trace.

Elle entendait l'écho des battements de son cœur dans ses oreilles.

A chaque fois que le coude du griffon frôlait le sien elle se disait que le grand moment allait enfin arriver, qu'il allait entamer la conversation tant redoutée mais James restait cloîtré dans son silence. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que son visage prenait une tournure plus renfrognée à chaque seconde qui passait où l'on entendait que le bruit de leur pas.

Ils arrivaient à hauteur des escaliers du 5ème. Alors qu'elle descendait la première marche, Eva sentit la main de James frôler le bas de son dos. Elle se retint difficilement de l'envoyer paître en inspirant profondément. Il était tellement frustrant à s'assurer qu'il puisse la rattraper en cas d'un nouveau déséquilibre, donnant l'impression d'être un garçon attentionné alors qu'il pouvait être si désinvolte lorsque ça lui chantait.

Ils traversèrent le 4ème et 3ème étage dans un silence pesant, croisant des élèves pressés de manger mais qui trouvèrent le temps de lancer à Eva et James des regards confus ou ouvertement suspicieux.

Eva entendit une Gryffondor de 5ème année dont le nom lui échappa momentanément murmurer à son amie :

« Elle n'est pas censée être avec Amos Diggory, elle ? »

Et son amie qui répondit :

« C'est pas elle qui a un truc chelou avec le Serpentard, tu sais Mulciber ? »

Elle était morte de honte, de rage, de dégoût. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment décrire l'émotion qui la parcourait.

Dans tous les cas, elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et elle accéléra l'allure. Elle espérait que James n'avait pas les oreilles aussi fines qu'elle. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il aurait à dire sur le sujet mais il ne disait toujours rien, l'air profondément perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'ils marchaient toujours côte à côte malgré les tentatives de la Poufsouffle de le semer.

Ce ne fut qu'arrivés au dernier croisement avant les escaliers du 3ème que James prit enfin la parole :

« Oh puis merde. »

Et sur ces mots, il attrapa Eva par le bras et la tira avec lui derrière une tapisserie malgré le jappement de protestation de la jeune fille.

Une boule de lumière apparut au bout de la baguette de James avant qu'elle ne vole jusqu'à une torche dont Eva n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence dans l'espace restreint de cette cachette secrète. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant : il était face à elle et prêt à en découdre.

« Bon. J'en ai marre de ce jeu de chat et la souris auquel tu joues depuis la rentrée. On va discuter calmement et tirer ça au clair une bonne fois pour toute. »

Elle s'avouait vaincue. Ce n'était pas elle celle au regard froid qui refusait de dire un mot alors même que la personne qui la hélait lui courait après sous les regards effarés de ceux autour.

Elle se laissa tomber. Le dos de sa chemise nettoya le mur poussiéreux lorsqu'elle glissa contre jusqu'à se retrouver en position accroupie. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et posa son menton sur ceux-ci.

Elle sentait bien le regard perplexe de James lui brûler la peau mais elle ne voulait pas affronter son regard. Elle n'avait plus la force de prétendre être en colère contre lui. Elle avait eu tout l'été pour regretter les immondices qu'elle lui avait craché dessus à la fin de l'année scolaire dernière.

« Eva ? l'appela James d'un ton confus.

– Je suis désolée. »

Ça sortit à toute vitesse. Elle ne voulait plus voir cette expression blessée sur son visage lorsqu'elle repoussait son affection. Au début, ça avait été primordial pour sa santé mentale – elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche, il l'avait blessé et elle voulait avoir un minimum de contrôle sur son corps – mais à force c'était devenu une habitude qui la rendait de plus en plus honteuse à chaque fois qu'elle refusait de répondre à ses yeux suppliants.

Elle enfonça douloureusement ses ongles dans la peau de ses jambes, le cœur tremblant à cause de l'impression de mise à nue.

« Tu n'es pas un connard sans cœur qui se délecte de la douleur des autres. J'ai réfléchit et c'est vrai que maintenant ceux à qui tu lances des maléfices le cherchent bien mais ça c'est nouveau. Il y a un an de ça, tu malmenais encore qui te plaisait, marmonna-t-elle, ne pouvant lui pardonner son attitude d'enfant hyperactif qui avait causé des moments de honte public à de malencontreux élèves. Je ne peux pas excuser ça mais je veux bien admettre que tu as changé. Et je sais à quel point tu te sens responsable du bien-être de tes proches mais arrête de décider de régler les problèmes des autres à ta façon. »

Elle osa relever les yeux.

Il la fixait sans ciller. Il y avait cette étincelle dans ses yeux plus vert que noisette qui montrait qu'il n'était pas d'accord du tout avec la Poufsouffle mais qu'il se retenait avec force d'exploser.

« Et je suis censé attendre jusqu'à quand que tu te décides à me demander de l'aide ?! dit-il avec force, le tremblement dans sa voix te laissant deviner qu'il se retenait de ne pas hausser la voix.

– C'est moi la plus âgée de nous deux, James, » se força-t-elle à dire même si sa voix tremblait elle aussi.

Elle détestait montrer son trouble intérieur mais son corps la trahissait toujours que ce soit sa voix qui tremblait, son regard fuyant ou ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer aux héros pour moi, continua-t-elle.

– Et qui va le faire sinon ? Toi ? cracha-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu à baisser la tête quand ils te traitent de pute dans les couloirs ? »

La voix de James gagnait en volume et Eva se renfermait un peu plus sur elle-même. L'insulte tant détestée dans la bouche de James la fit ravaler des larmes amères.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix grimpant dans les aiguës, signe avant-coureur d'une crise de larmes.

– Que tu leur dises de fermer leur gueule, putain ! cria-t-il.

– Et tu crois qu'ils vont m'écouter ?! s'exclama-t-elle hystériquement en cachant sa faiblesse derrière ses mains. Tu crois qu'ils en ont quelque chose à foutre de ce que la pute de service a à dire ?! »

Ils étaient tout aussi frustrés l'un que l'autre. En juin, en juillet, en août et presque tout le mois de septembre Eva l'avait évité parce qu'elle savait que ce serait le résultat de leur discussion. Elle détestait les confrontations. Elle détestait en voir et elle détestait par-dessus tout en faire partie. Ça lui foutait un mal de ventre pas possible et lui donnait envie de pleurer et James, lui, paraissait prêt à s'arracher les cheveux.

« Mais au moins tu montrerais que tu les emmerdes ! »

Elle fut prise d'un fou rire hystérique :

« Emmerder, emmerder, vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche ou quoi ?! Et si j'ai plus envie de les emmerder ? »

Lui, Amos et tous ces gens qui fonçaient la tête la première dans la bagarre croyaient que c'était si facile de trouver sa voix après bientôt 3 ans de maléfices de croche-patte, de coups d'épaule, de ricanements et de railleries. Contrairement à ce qu'elle disait, elle avait envie de les emmerder mais elle n'en avait simplement plus la force.

Ils étaient plus nombreux, plus forts, plus grands, plus vicieux, plus cinglés qu'elle.

Si elle poussait, ils pousseraient encore plus fort. Elle le savait très bien. Elle l'avait déjà fait et les traces de sa rébellion elle les portait toujours.

« Eh bah laisse-moi le faire à ta place ! » s'écria-t-il finalement.

Elle baissa ses mains mouillées de larmes et le regarda lui et son air bataillant entre désespéré, furieux et déterminé.

Depuis tout petit il voulait toujours sauter à la gorge de ceux qu'il surprenait à te parler mal. Ça pouvait être la mère de James qui grondait Evade ne pas avoir bien rangé ses jouets ou Fleamont qui lui disait de ne pas poser ses coudes sur la table pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Eva n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Elle avait un an de plus que lui et les remontrances elle les méritait parfois.

Puis James était arrivé à Poudlard et elle avait compris que c'était comme ça qu'il protégeait les siens.

Il suffisait d'un « Traître à ton sang » lancé à Sirius, d'un commentaire sur le mauvais état des affaires de Remus ou de toute forme d'insultes crachés à Peter et James explosait.

Pousser pour ne pas être pousser.

Malheureusement, son comportement avait bientôt chuté vers le « pousser quand je m'ennuie » lorsqu'il avait commencé à amasser les sortilèges.

« T'es qu'un idiot, se lamenta-t-elle en cachant de nouveau ses yeux de ses mains, prise de court par l'émotion qui lui montait à la gorge face à la dévotion de James. T'aurais pu finir à Poufsouffle avec une mentalité d'idiot comme ça, marmonna-t-elle dans ses mains.

– Hé ! J'te permets pas ! s'écria James qui faisait ouvertement partie de ceux qui pensaient que se faire traiter de « Poufsouffle » était une insulte, fier Gryffondor qu'il était.

– C'était un compliment, » dit-elle après un hoquet.

Elle s'essuya furieusement les yeux, décidée de mettre un terme à cette mortifiante crise de larmes sortie de nulle part puis elle lui tendit sa main. James lui lança un regard perdu.

« Aide-moi à me lever, triple andouille. »

Il lui offrit finalement sa main après lui avoir lancé un regard noir, n'appréciant guère de se faire traiter de Poufsouffle puis de triple andouille certainement.

Une fois debout, il offrit un mouchoir à la Poufsouffle. Elle le remercia en un souffle et se moucha bruyamment alors que le griffon laissait son regard voguer un peu partout.

Tout comme Eva, James détestait voir les gens pleurer mais elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était venu et elle avait été obligé d'extérioriser. On lui avait appris ça l'année dernière, que c'était important d'extérioriser.

Cette soudaine crise de larmes devait venir de la torture de Pomfrey. Elle avait tellement retenu ses larmes tout à l'heure que c'était obligé qu'elles reviennent à la charge plus tard. Eva aurait préféré que ce soit fait en privé mais on n'avait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait dans la vie.

James se racla la gorge, sa main encore une fois fourrée dans ses boucles.

« Bon, on va les manger ces frites ? »

Elle acquiesça et cette fois-ci elle ne repoussa pas sa main posée sur le bas de son dos alors qu'il la poussait en dehors de la tapisserie.

Dans la lumière du couloir, Eva croisa le regard surpris de Lily Evans accompagnée de Mary McDonald qui fit les gros yeux en voyant le duo improbable apparaître d'une tapisserie.

Eva fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître coupable : elle adressa un sourire poli aux deux 6èmes années qui les fixaient sans un mot puis se laissa guider par James qui la poussait en avant avec plus de force.

« Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, chuchota-t-il tout bas une fois qu'ils eurent mis un peu de distance entre eux et les deux Gryffondors, faites qu'elles n'aillent pas croire n'importe quoi. »

Il avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Le teint blême. Il marchait à grand pas d'un air rigide. Eva lui jeta un regard inquiet mais il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle tenta de le rassurer :

« Sûrement qu'Evans n'est pas du genre à interpréter mal les choses.

– Arrête. Y a de quoi mal interpréter : tu te promènes sans collants, la chemise pas dans ta jupe et, honnêtement, ta coiffure a vu des meilleurs jours.

– James ! » s'écria-t-elle en lui frappant l'épaule.

Il se retourna vers elle : « Quoi ?! C'est la vérité ! » se défendit-il mais elle ne l'écoutait plus.

Elle tapota ses cheveux pour inspecter l'état de son chignon qui avait commencé bien haut en début de Métamorphoses mais qui pendouillait maintenant tristement, de nombreuses mèches de cheveux s'en étant échappés. La seule partie intacte de sa coiffure était sa cravate pliée en deux pour faire moins épaisse enroulée autour de son crâne pour retenir les petits cheveux intempestifs.

« Oh non, gémit la Poufsouffle en détachant ses cheveux avant de dénouer sa cravate et de la mettre en sécurité dans la poche de sa jupe d'uniforme. Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt? J'en ai déjà assez avec les rumeurs sur moi et Amos, j'en ai pas besoin de nouvelles sur toi et moi.

– Quelles rumeurs sur toi et Diggory ? »

Elle poussa un soupir las, ramenant toute la longueur de ses cheveux bruns sur son épaule pour démêler les nœuds avec ses doigts.

« Je discutais avec lui à la pause de 10h et quelques personnes ont mal interprété le sujet de notre conversation.

– Comment ça mal interpréter ? Ça a un rapport avec l'état de tes jambes de tout à l'heure ?

– Non pas du tout, nia-t-elle avant de se rappeler que, techniquement, le sortilège de Charlotte avait échoué lamentablement à cause de son énervement lié aux rumeurs courant sur Eva, Kate Godfried et Amos. On a juste eu un petit accident en cours de Métamorphose.

– Et donc ces rumeurs, qu'est-ce qu'elles disent ?

– Hum…, Eva hésita. Que je sortirais apparemment avec Amos et Kate Godfried ? »

L'expression incrédule de James résumait bien à quel point l'idée était sordide.

« Comment peut-on aussi mal interpréter une conversation ? » se questionna-t-il comme s'il n'était pas celui qui avait lancé la rumeur que Meredith Ravencrest était la fille cachée de McGonagall après les avoir surpris dans les bras l'une de l'autre un soir.

Eva n'avait jamais osé demander à Meredith ce qu'il en était – le maléfice de furoncles qu'Eva l'avait vu lancer aux trois personnes assez braves pour lui poser la question (Akash, Amos et Liam Olsen) l'avait plus que refroidi.

Mais d'après Emmeline qui était la personne la plus curieuse qu'Eva connaissait, James était juste tombé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Des théories avaient été avancées comme quoi Henry Ravencrest, un Auror de renommée dont le décès au cours d'une mission avait été annoncé dans la Gazette des Sorciers était le frère de Meredith. Si c'était le cas, Eva avait honte de la bêtise de James qui avait transformé une étreinte de réconfort entre professeur et élève en une rumeur d'enfant caché. En tout cas, il n'avait pas échappé à une punition. Lorsque McGonagall avait réussi à remonter les faits jusqu'à lui, elle lui avait mis un mois entier de retenue.

« Tu faisais quoi avec Diggory exactement ? » demanda soudainement James en lançant un regard suspicieux à la Poufsouffle qui sourit avec amusement.

Elle remit ses cheveux derrière son dos, chantonnant innocemment avec un sourire grandissant.

« Eva.

– Des choses réservées aux 7ème années, lui dit Eva avec un clin d'œil joueur.

– Eva ! bouillonna-t-il et elle éclata de rire. C'est pas drôle !

– Mais je suis sérieuse. Repose moi la question l'année prochaine et peut-être que je te donnerai une réponse, dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux jusqu'à la fin de sa phrase – moment où elle ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il lui donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête. Aïe ! Pomfrey ne serait pas heureuse que tu me renvoies à l'infirmerie. »

James leva les yeux au ciel puis la dépassa :

« P'tite nature, fit-il, faisant réagir Eva au quart de tour qui se dépêcha pour le pousser dans le dos. Hé oh, c'est dangereux c'que tu fais ! Y a des escaliers pas loin ! s'écria-t-il en se retournant pour la fusiller du regard.

– Moi qui croyais qu'un Poursuiveur de ta stature serait prêt à tout moment, dit-elle innocemment, les mains croisées derrière son dos sans se départir de son sourire moqueur.

– Oui bah le Poursuiveur il ne pensait pas qu'il subirait une tentative de meurtre alors qu'il veut juste manger des frites, » maugréa-t-il en commençant à sauter d'une marche à l'autre en vitesse.

Elle n'eut pas de mal à le suivre. Ils arrivaient enfin au 1er étage et, plus ils s'approchaient des grands escaliers menant à la Grande Salle, plus les couloirs se remplissaient. Et comme tous les jeudis midi, tout le monde marchait avec empressement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était presque 12h30. Elle soupira avec exaspération, se résignant au fait qu'elle allait être en retard au cours d'Herbologie.

« Tu manges avec moi ? demanda James en jetant un regard en biais à la Poufsouffle qui marchait à sa droite.

– Tu n'attends pas Sirius ? s'étonna-t-elle, remarquant soudainement que James était étrangement seul – pas qu'elle soit mécontente, plutôt mourir que de fondre en larmes devant Sirius – mais c'était rare que les deux ne soient pas collés l'un à l'autre.

– Il préférait rester avec Remus, » répondit James avec un haussement d'épaules décontracté.

Eva remarqua qu'une fille assise dans le couloir paraissant être entre sa 1ère et 3ème année avait levé le nez de son livre pour fixer James d'un air admiratif, les yeux plein d'étoiles mais James ne remarqua rien, continuant sur sa lancée :

« Peter est censé m'attendre. Il était en Arithmancie et Remus l'aurait tué s'il avait séché.

– Il va bien d'ailleurs ? Remus, je veux dire, précisa la brune.

– Comme d'hab', dit James avant de commencer à faire bouger les muscles de sa mâchoire d'un air nerveux. Il a encore attrapé froid. Il devrait s'en remettre rapidement.

– Il n'a vraiment pas de chance. Charlotte attrape facilement tous les virus qui traînent mais moins fréquemment que Remus quand même.

– Hum, hum, acquiesça James d'un air distrait – le sujet de la convalescence de son meilleur ami le rendait toujours moins bavard. Bon, tu viens manger avec moi ? demanda-t-il de nouveau, fixant avec plus d'insistance la Poufsouffle qui hésitait toujours.

– J'sais pas. J'hésite à aller aux cuisines.

– N'importe quoi ! Tu viens à ma table, décida James, posant sa main sur l'épaule de la brune pour s'assurer qu'elle ne prenne pas la poudre d'escampette. Peter sait y faire pour garder de la nourriture donc ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton ventre, tu pourras te remplir la panse à volonté. »

Elle s'avoua vaincue avec un petit rire désabusé.

« Si c'est comme ça, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais dire non.

– Exactement ! » s'exclama James, resserrant sa prise sur l'épaule d'Eva pour la ramener vers lui.

Ce fut donc comme ça qu'elle se retrouva à la table des Gryffondors, James à sa gauche et Peter en face.

Alors qu'elle n'avait englouti que la moitié de son assiette, une main se posa sur la tête d'Eva.

« On fait des infidélités, Eva ? »

Elle expira lourdement tout en levant ses yeux au ciel. Akash trouvait toujours les mots justes.

Elle lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Les yeux sombres d'Akash pétillaient de joie de vivre et son sourire moqueur n'annonçait rien de bon. La présence d'Amos derrière lui était peu surprenante.

« On se met à peine ensemble que tu vas voir ailleurs, Eva ? plaisanta ce dernier d'un air faussement blessé.

– Vous aussi vous êtes au courant ? soupira-t-elle en se retournant pour piocher une autre frite dans son assiette.

– Il a été obligé de s'expliquer avec Godfried. Elle n'a pas apprécié d'entendre qu'elle s'était fait cocu en à peine une heure, se marra Akash, lui valant un coup brutal de la part d'Amos. Hé, je dis juste ce qu'il en est !

– J'aimerais bien entendre ce que tu lui as dit, Diggory, » intervint James, captant l'attention des trois Poufsouffles ainsi que celle de quelques curieux autour d'eux.

Bien que pas impossible, c'était tout de même rare que des membres d'une autre Maison viennent traîner à la table d'une autre Maison.

Le visage de James était impassible. Il croquait nonchalamment le bout d'une frite qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Amos haussa des sourcils surpris :

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais une commère, Potter.

– Ça m'arrive, admit James avec un haussement d'épaules. Donc ?

– Donc je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Potter, » rétorqua platement Amos et Eva vit James tiquer.

Mais heureusement qu'il y avait Akash pour faire redescendre la tension car c'était bien connu que James ne se laissait pas faire lorsqu'on lui manquait de respect :

« Il joue juste les gros durs parce qu'il s'est fait largué par Godfried.

– Akash ! » grogna Amos avant de taper l'arrière du crâne du Poufsouffle.

Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Amos était aussi grincheux. C'était étrange pour lui de répondre aussi sèchement. Même si lui et James étaient rivaux sur le terrain, en temps normal, il n'y avait aucun accrochage entre eux deux – du moins Eva n'en avait jamais vue de ses propres yeux.

« Pas besoin d'être aussi violent ! s'écria Akash en se protégeant la tête endolorie d'une main, lançant un regard courroucé au capitaine de Quidditch. C'est pas comme si ça n'allait pas faire le tour du château d'ici la fin de la journée ! Je parie que toute la table de Serdaigle est déjà au courant. »

Machinalement, Eva tourna son regard vers la table des Serdaigles qui était la plus proche de celle de Gryffondor. Ensuite venait la table de Poufsouffle puis celle de Serpentard. Apparemment, les professeurs préféraient avoir deux tables entre les Gryffondors et Serpentards par mesure de précaution.

Quelques Serdaigles avaient les yeux vrillés sur leur petit groupe. Les plus téméraires qui s'étaient carrément retournés pour les dévisager se rassirent toutefois correctement lorsqu'Amos les fusilla du regard.

Les bras de batteur d'Amos n'étaient pas intimidant que lors des matchs de Quidditch.

« Super, maintenant je vais tous les avoir sur le dos, s'exaspéra Amos, se frottant les yeux d'un air fatigué.

– En même temps quelle idée d'aller jouer au preux chevalier avec Eva alors que t'avais réussi à convaincre Godfried de se remettre avec toi, se moqua Akash.

– Quoi ? cracha Amos d'un venimeux, n'appréciant pas du tout la remarque de son meilleur ami. J'aurais dû faire comme toi et laisser l'autre pauvre con raconter ses conneries ? A chaque fois tu viens me faire chier mais quand on a besoin de toi, alors là, t'es jamais là. »

Akash s'offusqua à son tour :

« Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Me coltiner une retenue parce que je suis assez con pour me frotter à un des meilleurs potes du préfet-en-chef _devant_ le préfet-en-chef ?!

– C'est mieux que de rester planté comme un con à ne rien dire ! s'entêta Amos et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Eva décida qu'il valait mieux les calmer plutôt que de terminer son plateau de frites.

En un clin d'œil, elle avait enjambé le banc et attrapé les deux. Ne leur laissant pas le temps de protester, elle tira sur leur main pour les sortir de la Grande Salle.

Pressée de ne pas rester sous les feux des projecteurs - parce qu'elle était sûre et certaine que les cris des deux avaient même atteints les oreilles des Serpentards et des professeurs -, elle en oublia de dire au revoir à James qui échangea un regard confus avec Peter après le départ précipité des 7èmes années.

* * *

.

Une fois que les trois Poufsouffles eurent disparus dans le hall d'entrée, James se retourna vers Peter :

« T'as compris de quoi ils parlaient ?

– Alors là rien du tout, répondit Peter en secouant la tête d'un air déboussolé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se seraient brouillés avec les Serdaigles ?

– Avec un des meilleurs potes de Carstein qu'ils disaient, réfléchit James à voix haute. A part avec sa nouvelle copine, il traîne avec qui déjà Carstein ?

– J'sais pas, le capitaine de Serdaigle ? Lockart, dit Peter en picorant sans son assiette.

– Lockart n'est pas du genre à faire des histoires pourtant, marmonna James en glissant une frite dans du ketchup avant de la mâcher d'un air distrait. Il a trop peur de perdre son badge. Il y a qui d'autres déjà à Serdaigle en 7ème année ?

– Valasquez ? proposa Peter en picorant lui aussi dans son assiette.

– Possible que ce soit lui. Il est connu pour chercher la bagarre.

– Ce n'est pas lui qui te fait la concurrence pour le plus d'heures de retenue d'ailleurs ? rigola Peter.

– Si, acquiesça James avec un sourire amusé. Il me fait même de la concurrence avec McGonagall. Certains idiots disent qu'elle le préfère à moi. Je n'en crois pas un mot bien sûr, assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui fit rire Peter. Mais ils ne sont pas plus nombreux que ça à Serdaigle ?

– Je ne sais pas, Cornedrue. C'est pas vraiment le genre de gens à qui je m'intéresse.

– C'est vrai que toi ton type c'est plutôt les petites avec des belles formes et des jupes courtes, hein Queudver?

– Chuuut, » siffla Peter avant de jeter des regards inquiets autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait.

Heureusement pour lui, les places autour d'eux avaient été désertées dès l'arrivée de James et Eva Brown. Il croisa tout de même le regard de Mary McDonald dont il avait remarqué les coups d'œil curieux depuis son arrivée.

Peter rougit et détourna rapidement les yeux. Il espérait de tout cœur ne pas avoir de la nourriture quelque part sur son visage ou une tâche de ketchup. Il baissa précipitamment les yeux à cette pensée plus qu'angoissante. Ouf, il n'y avait rien ni sur sa chemise d'uniforme ni sur sa robe de sorcier.

Ne se rendant pas compte du trouble de son ami, James éclata de rire avant de fourrer trois frites en même temps dans sa bouche.

« D'ailleurs, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas vu Evans de la journée et quand est-ce qu'on se croise ? Quand je sortais d'un passage secret avec Eva ! Non mais t'y crois à ça ? Elle a dû s'imaginer que je faisais des trucs pas nets avec elle, » se morfondit James.

.

Et en effet, c'était exactement ça que Lily Evans et Mary McDonald croyaient.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nombre de mots : 11 225  
> titre : polygamie et infirmerie
> 
> Beaucoup d'informations mais l'intrigue s'épaissit petit à petit. Ecrire dans le noir à minuit avec les ost de the punishers en fond me donnait l'impression d'écrire une série policière à la fin quand James et Peter tentent de trouver leur coupable, haha.
> 
> Next time : avery qui fait du collé-serré, un duo de Gryffondors avec le pire timing au monde et Amos et ses "t'es partie fumer ?" plus que chiants


	3. Rencontres nocturnes

.

Elle ne savait pas quel membre était plus douloureux : ses genoux ou ses mains ?

Eva resta figée au sol. Le bruit de ses mains et de ses genoux claquant contre le sol de pierre résonnait encore dans ses oreilles.

Ses yeux restèrent cloués sur ses mains chatouillées par ses cheveux qu'elle avait tressés aujourd'hui. Elle les plia pour s’assurer qu’elles lui répondaient encore.

Ce n'était que grâce à ses réflexes qu'elle avait évité de tomber la tête la première par terre.

« Regarde un peu où tu vas, la bâtarde. »

Elle ne put s'en empêcher, elle leva les yeux.

Le nez froncé comme si une odeur répugnante émanait d’elle, Evan Rosier la méprisait de toute sa hauteur. Avec ses larges épaules et son regard noir d'où brillait toujours une lueur de violence, il paraissait si grand alors qu'elle était si insignifiante à genoux devant lui.

Rosier tapotait sa cuisse avec sa baguette, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher l'arme du crime. Et pourquoi le ferait-il donc ? Personne ne l'accuserait. La preuve : les rares passants s'en allaient précipitamment, les yeux baissés et la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

A quoi bon s'opposer à Evan Rosier alors que sa seule réponse serait de vous humilier publiquement de la manière la plus douloureuse possible ?

« Le taureau », c'était son surnom. Imprévisible et violent, il suffisait d'un seul regard de travers pour qu'Evan Rosier vous saute dessus.

Il y a deux ans, un préfet-en-chef trop ambitieux avait voulu lui faire entendre raison et, le lendemain matin, les plus lève-tôt l'avaient retrouvé accroché par son caleçon aux portes de la Grande Salle, dénudée et le visage ensanglanté. La semaine suivante, il avait rendu son badge, refusant de donner une quelconque explication à une équipe pédagogique des plus bouleversées.

« Ne lui en demande pas trop, dit Oliver Avery, son petit sourire en coin méprisable et son air décontracté tout aussi effrayants que la fureur froide qui émanait perpétuellement de Rosier. Elle est un peu godiche notre Poufsouffle mais c'est ça qui fait son charme. »

Le nez de Rosier se fronça avec dégoût.

« Du charme ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Allez dégage la blaireaute. »

Et sur ces mots, Rosier donna un coup de pied au sac gisant par terre dont ses affaires s'étaient échappées.

Eva tressaillit, ses mains se crispant davantage.

Après une exclamation de mépris, Evan Rosier passa à côté de la Poufsouffle comme si de rien n'était alors que, toujours prosternée, Eva Brown n'osait pas bouger.

Elle savait qu'Oliver Avery était toujours debout devant elle. Les yeux du Serpentard lui brûlaient l'arrière du crâne.

« Hé, la blaireaute. A ta place, je surveillerai mieux mes arrières. J'en connais plusieurs qui t'ont à l'œil. Et entre tu-sais-qui et ma sœur, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir de qui tu devrais plus avoir peur. »

Sa gorge s'assécha. Son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine.

Avery soupira :

« Ah, ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. »

D'une main, Avery l'attrapa par l'avant-bras et la força à se remettre sur ses pieds. Eva tenta de lui faire lâcher-prise d'un mouvement d'épaule mais il ne fit qu'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chemise blanche avant de la ramener plus fermement contre lui.

L'autre main du Serpentard se posait à peine sur l'arrière du crâne de sa camarade dans une grotesque imitation d'un geste affectueux qu'il collait sa bouche contre son oreille.

Son haleine chaude fit frissonner la Poufsouffle qui serrait avec force ses dents, retenant sa respiration.

Avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et son visage de beau garçon, un passant aurait pu croire qu'Eva n'était qu'une jeune fille timide face aux avances d'un garçon au visage angélique mais la réalité était tout autre.

Elle voulait lui hurler de la lâcher. Lui cracher à la gueule qu'il irait tôt ou tard brûler au plus profond des enfers après s'être fait déchiqueter lentement et douloureusement par un Albatros. Elle voulait enfoncer ses ongles sur son visage bien entretenu de fils à papa dont il était si fier. Elle voulait le faire saigner.

« Arrête de faire ta salope avec le mec de ma sœur ou notre petit jeu de l'année dernière va recommencer, » chuchota-t-il en caressant tendrement les cheveux de la brune.

Il resta quelques instants à rigoler allègrement contre son oreille avant de finalement la lâcher en laissant lentement glisser ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

Oliver Avery lui sourit une dernière fois puis partit dans la même direction que Rosier.

Eva avait envie de vomir. Elle avait été si prudente depuis la rentrée du mois dernier. Elle ne leur répondait jamais et baissait la tête lorsqu'elle avait le malheur de croiser la pire bande de Sang-Purs au monde. Et, pourtant, malgré ses efforts, le jeu du chat et de la souris allait recommencer et, cette fois-ci, avec des nouveaux joueurs.

Elle ne comprenait pas : que lui voulait donc Amélia, la sœur jumelle d'Oliver Avery ?

Elles ne s'adressaient jamais la parole. Dès la première année, la Serpentarde avait décidé qu'elle n'appartenait pas à la même classe sociale qu'Eva et que la Poufsouffle était incontestablement son inférieure. Son avis tranché, Amélia Avery l'ignorait depuis ce jour.

En 3ème année, Slughorn les avait mis ensemble lorsque Charlotte ainsi que Lizzie Lestrange, la confidente d'Amélia, étaient toutes les deux tombées malades. Les deux heures de cours avaient été une torture silencieuse. Amelia Avery n'avait même pas daigné poser ses yeux sur Eva et lorsqu'Eva avait voulu mettre deux gouttes de bave de crapaud, Amelia Avery lui avait sèchement tapé la main au lieu de lui dire qu'elle avait pris le mauvais ingrédient.

Pourtant, malgré ses airs impérieux, Eva la préférait encore à son frère jumeau qui, lui, éprouvait un plaisir pervers à lui susurrer des menaces à l'oreille lorsque personne ne lui prêtait attention. A Poudlard, tout le monde pensait Oliver Avery comme étant un beau garçon, arrogant bien sûr mais dont le rire facile _(souvent moqueur)_ le rendait plus accessible et plus humain, contrairement aux autres Serpentards de sa promo. Bien sûr, Eva avait depuis bien longtemps vu en-dessous du masque. Impossible de se voiler la face après la participation du Serpentard au "jeu" de l'année précédente.

La vérité la frappa soudainement.

_Parkinson !_

Cette putain de gueule de fouine de Parkinson avait dû aller raconter à ses amis de Serpentard qu'il l'avait trouvé dangereusement proche de Luke lors de la pause de 10h d'hier. Ça aurait été trop optimiste de penser que les propos véhéments d'Amos l'auraient fait garder sa langue de vipère dans sa bouche.

« _Putain,_ marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents alors qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser son sac, _putain fais chier !_ »

Ce gros con de Parkinson, elle voulait l'étriper. Si seulement elle pouvait serrer ses mains autour de son cou et le faire suffoquer lentement. Et elle voulait qu'il sache que c'était elle. Elle voulait voir ses yeux noirs se remplir de peur à sa vue.

« – Peter a bien fait attention en prenant des notes ? Il n'a pas juste gribouillé des bouts de phrases ?

– J'en sais rien, Lunard. Tu regarderas ses fiches tout à l'heure et si tu as des plaintes je les passerai à la direction.

– Je suis sérieux, Sirius. _Non !_ Pas de blague. Je suis _très sérieux._ J'ai déjà raté le premier contrôle d'Arithmancie, je ne peux pas me permettre de rater un deuxième.

– Relaxe. Si ça t'inquiètes autant, t'as qu'à aller demander ses notes à Evans. La connaissant, les siennes devraient répondre à tes exigences.

– Je voudrais bien mais – _ah_ , Eva? »

Elle aurait pu se gifler. Elle aurait dû passer par la tapisserie d'Alexandre le Grand. Erreur d'amateur. C'était comme ce que lui avait dit Avery : elle devait faire plus attention à son environnement. Si elle était plus prudente, elle ne serait pas tombée nez à nez avec deux élèves qui ne manqueraient pas de l'interpeller alors qu'elle avait pourtant déjà tourné les pieds en les voyant.

Remus lui adressait un sourire amical. Ses cernes impressionnantes et son teint blême lui donnaient un air maladif.

C'est vrai qu'il était à l'infirmerie hier. A l'origine, James et Sirius y étaient venus pour lui rendre visite.

Et ce soir, Sirius était encore là. Étrange que James ne les accompagne pas mais dieu merci qu'il ne soit pas là !

Elle ne voulait _vraiment_ pas leur parler. Si elle avait encore 11 ans, Eva n'aurait pas hésité à déguerpir en courant mais elle en avait 17 maintenant et une réputation à tenir – même si cette réputation était déjà bien mauvaise dans certains cercles. En plus, si elle se décidait à leur fausser compagnie, James viendrait sans doute fouiner peu après.

Plus que quelques mètres les séparaient. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

_Fake it until you make it._

Eva prépara la farce.

« Ah, Remus. Pomfrey t'a laissé sortir ? James m'a dit que tu avais attrapé un rhume.

– Oui, c'est passé, répondit le Gryffondor avec un sourire qui paraissait forcé.

– Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Sirius et c'était exactement ce genre de moment qui rappelait à Eva qu'il était meilleur ami avec James : tous les deux tout aussi curieux et tout aussi direct.

– A ma salle commune. Charlotte m'attend pour attaquer la Métamorphose.

– La métamorphose ? Fais gaffe de ne pas te foutre le feu cette fois-ci, dit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

– Ha. Très drôle. Mais ce n'était pas moi qui avais lancé le sortilège.

– Pourtant ça ne m'étonnerait pas de ta part, » rétorqua Sirius dont l'humeur taquine aurait un autre jour réjoui Eva.

Remus le rabroua, Sirius rétorqua par une remarque désinvolte et ils continuèrent de se chamailler. Eva eut beau tenter de suivre, elle n'y parvenait pas.

Elle espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué pas le bref instant de pause qu'elle prenait avant de parler.

Elle avait toujours le cœur palpitant et le stress de devoir leur parler sans que rien ne paraisse n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Heureusement pour elle que sa voix ne l'avait pas lâchée même si elle était plutôt faible. Mais les garçons n'étaient pas très observateurs : ils n'allaient pas se questionner sur la tonalité plus basse de la voix de la Poufsouffle.

Pourtant, même si elle priait intérieurement qu'ils ne devinent rien, une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir qu'ils remarquent qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Était-elle devenue impénétrable ?

Elle en avait assez de cacher son mal-être. Certains jours, elle n'était plus certaine de vivre réellement.

Elle parlait, elle souriait, elle mangeait, faisait ses devoirs, rangeait son côté de la chambre, se disputait avec Akash et pourtant, une fois seule, elle se surprenait à se dire que tout ça ce n'était pas elle.

Juste son corps et son cerveau coopérant pour que personne ne se doute de rien tandis que la vraie Eva était assise en boule, enfermée dans une boîte sombre, le regard vide.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda soudainement Remus, captant l'attention de la Poufsouffle qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était en train de fixer silencieusement le préfet depuis un moment.

Il dut lire de l'incompréhension dans son regard alors qu'en réalité c'était juste l'alerte rouge dans sa tête car il expliqua en lançant un regard appuyé à la main de la Poufsouffle qui glissait machinalement des cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de sa tresse derrière son oreille :

« Tu trembles. »

Eva tourna la tête vers sa main traîtresse qui était restée figée en l'air sous les yeux curieux des Gryffondors et, en effet, elle tremblait.

_Fuck_

Eva sortit la première excuse qui lui passa par la tête avec un petit rire qui sonnait tremblotant même à ses oreilles :

« Ah, je n'ai pas dû assez manger.

– Je comprends. Ça m'arrive parfois. Tiens, je dois avoir une barre de chocolat. »

Elle ne croyait pas à sa chance. Ou c'était juste Remus qui était un don du ciel.

Incrédule, Eva le regarda fouiller dans les poches de son sac.

Quel garçon transportait du chocolat avec lui ? Et quel garçon était assez aimable pour donner son chocolat à une Poufsouffle paumée ? Il était incroyable. Incroyablement attentionné. Elle enviait sa future petite amie. Elle ne manquerait de rien avec lui.

« Tu ne devrais pas plutôt garder ça pour toi ? » dit Sirius à Remus en l'observant avec des sourcils froncés.

Remus lui lança un regard exaspéré :

« Je crois être encore capable de savoir si je vais bien.

– J'y crois pas trop. Je te rappelle que tu ne te serais pas retrouvé à l'infirmerie hier si tu ne t'obstinais pas à refuser d'admettre d'aller mal. »

Remus ne daigna pas répondre à Sirius même si son long soupir laissait deviner le fond de sa pensée. A la place, il se rapprocha de la Poufsouffle pour lui tendre une barre de chocolat. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard hésitant, se sentant mal à l'aise maintenant que Sirius avait révélé que le Gryffondor n'avait pas un teint virant vers le jaune pour rien. Mais Remus lui fit un de ces petits sourires qui le caractérisaient :

« Ne l'écoute pas. Il a un côté mère poule très saoulant parfois.

– Hé ! » grommela Sirius d'un ton agacé mais Remus l'ignora.

Eva prit la barre de chocolat avec des mains hésitantes.

« Si tu fais de l'hypoglycémie tu devrais toujours garder de la nourriture sur toi. C'est ce que je fais au cas où. »

Eva lui fit un petit sourire que Remus lui rendit avec cette petite fossette qui rendait encore plus touchant son geste. Tant de gentillesse alors qu'elle lui mentait effrontément.

« Bon. Je vais y aller, annonça-t-elle, pressée d'être seule et de disparaître jusqu'au lendemain matin. Pas de folies, hein, » ajouta-t-elle en glissant son regard de Rémus qui s'ébouriffait les cheveux – même Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de copier les manies de James – à Sirius qui ne pouvait pas paraître plus désintéressé par la conversation, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Bien. C'était le signal pour partir.

Mais alors qu'Eva passait à côté des Gryffondors en espérant échapper à toute autre mauvaise surprise, Sirius se saisit de son bras.

Le bras de la Poufsouffle eut un soubresaut tout aussi incontrôlable que le hoquet de surprise qui s'échappa de sa bouche.

Sirius lui lança un regard surpris, ses sourcils se haussant, puis au bout de deux longues secondes où ils se fixèrent sans rien dire, ses yeux gris la seule chose qu'Eva voyait dans sa panique qui avait rétrécit son champ de vision, il laissa sa main retomber.

Eva ramena son bras contre son ventre.

Le visage de Sirius redevint de marbre.

« Tu ferais mieux d'être plus vigilante. Tes genoux ont l'air d'être en piteux état. Après, si c'est dû à… »

Et là, il fit le geste le plus mortifiant et inattendu au monde qui laissait exactement entendre quel genre d'activité elle aurait fait à genoux.

« _Sirius_ ! s'écria Remus d'un air choqué alors que Sirius faisait un clin d'œil joueur à la Poufsouffle qui restait pantoise.

– Passe une bonne soirée, Eva Brown. »

Sirius lui tapota l'épaule comme elle le voyait souvent faire à James puis lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre Remus qui commença à chuchoter furieusement dès que Sirius l'eut rejoint.

Comment… _Quoi ?_

Elle avait chaud. De son torse jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles elle piquait un fard.

Mortifiée, elle partit dans la direction opposée des lions, pressée d'oublier ce moment de honte.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle croyait avoir tout son contrôle, un hoquet lui échappa puis un deuxième. Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et accéléra son allure déjà bien rapide.

Alors qu'auparavant elle voulait juste se glisser sous sa couverture et dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin, maintenant elle avait le besoin irrépressible de frotter chaque parcelle de sa peau sous le jet brûlant du pommeau de douche.

Alors qu'elle atteignait enfin le portrait de Lancelot, la voix de Remus atteignit ses oreilles :

« Eva ! Ignore-le, il a la maturité d'un gamin de huit ans ! »

Si seulement elle pouvait. Si elle pouvait juste effacer cette image tout simplement _dégradante_ de sa mémoire elle n'aurait pas la vue embuée et la main mouillée.

Ça faisait quelques années qu'elle savait qu'un certain nombre d'élèves de Poudlard la percevaient comme une fille facile. Au début, ça avait été un choc plus que douloureux mais, à force, elle s'y était faite. Le problème était qu'elle n'était pas préparée à ce que _Sirius_ le pense lui aussi.

Elle voulait sortir de son corps. Elle avait cette inexplicable envie de s'arracher à son corps de mortelle et juste vivre en-dehors de lui. Elle se révulsait. Ses lèvres, ses seins, ses fesses, ses cuisses, elle voulait que tout ça disparaisse.

Qu'avait fait son corps pour qu'on le prenne pour le réceptacle de tous les désirs pervers du château ?

Un sanglot tellement violent qu'il lui fit mal retentit dans le passage de Lancelot.

.

**_Février 1976_ **

_« – Lisa l'a surprise collée à Mulciber à la section Histoire de la biblio._

– _Mais elle n'est pas en couple avec Akash Banerjee ?_

– _Justement. Les deux en même temps ? Elle n'en a pas l'air mais elle_ sait _jouer. »_

_Gloussements._

_._

**_Janvier 1976_ **

_« Hé, Brown. C'est vrai que tu t'es tapée tous les Poufsouffles de ta promo ? N'hésite pas à venir voir les lions. L'endurance ça nous connait contrairement aux **blaireaux**. »_

_Steve McAvoy te fit un clin d'œil salace, Liam Olsen qui était débout à ses côtés paraissait avoir entendu la meilleure blague de l'année à en juger par son rire tonitruant._

_._

**_Juin 1976_ **

_« C'est **elle**. »_

_On te pointa du doigt._

_._

.

**Octobre 1976**

Sur le point d'exploser, Eva se laissa tomber à genoux. Puis, à quatre pattes, elle fut saisit par de tels sanglots qu'elle en suffoqua. Dans un coin de sa tête, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'extérioriser maintenant ou elle exploserait à un moment à un autre et sans doute pas au bon moment.

Lointainement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à genoux deux minutes à peine après qu'on ait sous-entendu ce qu'elle avait fait dans cette position. C'était la pire blague au monde.

Elle s'étouffa à moitié sur son rire mélangé à un sanglot.

Sangloter, inspirer, essuyer son visage, elle ne sut combien de fois elle le fit mais après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité la vague de larmes prit fin.

Épuisée, tant mentalement que physiquement, elle s'assit contre le mur. Elle ferma les yeux puis essaya d'inspirer profondément mais son nez était complètement rempli. Avec une grimace de dégoût, elle se redressa pour pouvoir prendre le mouchoir en tissu coincé dans la poche de sa jupe jaune et noire.

Si Charlotte avait été là, Eva aurait fait des efforts pour ne pas faire des bruits d'éléphant en se mouchant mais personne n'était là donc bruits d'éléphants ce seraient.

Oups.

Pas si seule que ça en fait.

Une fois les narines nettoyées, Eva avait rouvert les yeux pour croiser les yeux ronds d'un portrait qui la fixait avec un air alternant entre choqué et mortifié.

« Bonjour, le salua-t-elle d'une petite voix, morte de honte qu'un chevalier du 9ème siècle ait été au première loge de sa crise de nerf.

– Hum…Bien le bonjour, jeune demoiselle. Votre, hum, prestation était des plus honnêtes. Puis-je vous suggérer une tasse de thé avec du miel pour votre gorge ? »

Elle se racla la gorge. La gêne était à son paroxysme dans le passage de Lancelot dont les tableaux n'avaient jamais dû espérer un jour assister à la dépression nerveuse d'une élève dont les sanglots avaient dû réveiller jusqu'au cadavre d'Helga Poufsouffle.

« Merci du conseil. Je vais essayer de prendre ça. Euh je vais rentrer, hein, » balbutia-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur pour se remettre debout.

Précipitamment, Eva reprit son sac qui n'avait jamais été aussi maltraité qu'aujourd'hui. Si c'était une entité vivante, son sac pourrait porter plainte pour abus physique. Le nombre de fois qu'il s'était retrouvé balancé par terre en une seule heure était hallucinant.

« Mademoiselle ! la héla le tableau alors qu'elle avait déjà mis de la distance entre elle et le tableau. Aucun homme sur terre ne mérite que vous versiez des larmes pour lui. Aucun !

– Euh, merci ! » se sentit-elle obligée de répondre, hallucinant qu'un _tableau_ estime qu'elle avait besoin de ses conseils : était-elle tombée si bas que même un être fait de peinture la prenait en pitié ?

Mais elle était loin de se douter que c'était tous les tableaux du passage qui l'avaient pris en pitié car à peine eut-elle remercier le chevalier que d'autres voix retentirent :

« Il n'en vaut pas la peine !

– Vous valez mieux que lui !

– Un bon sort de pustules et il fera moins le malin !

– Du chocolat et votre peine de cœur disparaîtra !

– Une beauté comme vous n'a pas besoin d'hommes !

– Geneviève ! Ne l'incitez pas à devenir vieille fille tout de même !

– Mieux vaut être vielle fille que marier à un ingrat, Astrid ! »

Hum, il était grand temps de partir sans doute.

Eva se dépêcha de sortir du passage alors que tous les tableaux à coté de qui elle passait en trombe n'hésitaient pas à faire entendre leur avis. D'un côté, c'était extrêmement touchant qu'ils prennent la peine de lui remonter le moral mais d'un autre… _ils l'avaient tous entendu cracher ses tripes !_

La honte, la honte, la honte !

Et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps donnait un de ces maux de crâne !

Les yeux plissés et explosés, Eva quitta le passage de Lancelot qu'elle se promit de ne plus jamais reprendre et tomba nez à nez avec Marlène McKinnon dont le badge de préfète la narguait de toute sa brillance.

« Eva Brown ? »

Pourquoi disait-elle son prénom _et_ son nom ? Sirius et elle s'étaient passés le mot ou quoi ?

« Oui, c'est moi. »

Et pourquoi McKinnon ne disait plus rien maintenant ?

Eva carra la mâchoire et resserra sa prise sur son sac. Les yeux bleus électriques de la Serdaigle l'observaient de bas en haut.

Finalement, la préfète reprit la parole :

« Tu devrais raccommoder tes collants, ils sont effilés au niveau de tes genoux. »

Genoux, genoux, _genoux_ – putain ! Eva voulait lancer un _incendio_ ce mot !

Eva baissa les yeux et constata que ce que la Serdaigle lui avait dit était avéré.

Et la raison derrière l'état de ses collants lui vint au bout de quelques secondes : Rosier et la chute qui avait suivi son sortilège de croche-patte. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'un Serpentard soit la source de ses problèmes.

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour aller à ta Salle Commune ? proposa Marlène après un autre temps de silence.

– Euh, c'est gentil mais ça devrait aller.

– Tu devrais dire oui, lança Marlène de but en blanc. Le couvre-feu est dans 5 minutes.

– Déjà ? s'étonna la Poufsouffle.

– Oui. Tu as déjà fait perdre des points à Poufsouffle cette semaine, tu devrais éviter d'en perdre plus. »

Eva se massa sa tempe qui la faisait souffrir, se remémorant avec une grimace la consternation de Slughorn lorsque la flamme du chaudron qu'Eva et Akash partagaient avaient fait prendre feu à la cape de sorcière d'Alice Fortescue qui s'était un peu trop reculée et donc trop rapprochée de leur chaudron, concentrée qu'elle était sur sa potion. Akash lui avait pourtant assuré avoir bien vérifié la force des flammesau début du cours. Plus jamais Eva ne lui ferait confiance.

Elle n'osait pas imaginer comment se passerait l'épreuve de Potions des ASPICS.

« Je t'accompagne ? redemanda Marlène, paraissant avoir lue la réponse de la Poufsouffle sur son visage.

– Oui, s'il te plaît, » soupira Eva avec lassitude, se résignant au fait qu'elle allait passer les dix prochaines minutes dans un silence de mort.

Un autre jour, elle aurait papoté bêtement pour ne pas avoir à subir un énième silence pesant aux côtés de Marlène McKinnon mais aujourd'hui elle n'en avait pas le courage. Pas qu'Eva ne trouvait pas que le silence actuel soit gênant mais elle n'avait même pas la force de redresser ses épaules alors se prendre la tête pour un sujet de conversation ? Non merci.

Pour être honnête, Marlène l'intimidait parce qu'Eva l'admirait. Marlene McKinnon était très jolie. Ça, Eva ne l'avait remarqué que récemment. L'année dernière pour être plus précise.

Un jour en Sortilèges, la plume de la Poufsouffle était tombée au milieu de l'allée. Eva s'était penchée pour la ramasser et elle s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec Marlène qui s'était elle aussi baissée pour lui rendre la plume. Pour une raison qui lui était toujours inexplicable, Eva était restée pantoise devant les yeux clairs de la Serdaigle. Ce n'est que quand Marlène avait enfin lâché son regard pour déposer la plume dans la paume de la main d'Eva que cette dernière était sorti de son transe.

« Tiens, » avait dit Marlène avec un petit sourire et Eva avait bafouillé un remerciement avant de se redresser rapidement. Honteuse de son bégaiement, elle s'était senti rougir. Elle avait donc caché son visage derrière sa main et baissé la tête, faisant soudainement mine d'être très soucieuse de sa prise de note.

Depuis, Eva ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards furtifs à la Serdaigle. Est-ce qu'elle avait attaché ses cheveux aujourd'hui encore ? Est-ce qu'elle avait mis sa paire de lunettes qui lui donnait un air encore plus sérieux qu'habituellement ? Est-ce qu'elle réussissait le nouveau sort ?

Tous les jours, Eva ne pouvait s'empêcher d'évaluer la meilleure élève de la promo.

Un soir, Eva s'était assise dans la salle de bain et avait fixé son reflet dans le miroir. Longtemps elle s'était regardée.

Sa peau n'était pas aussi lisse et uniforme que celle de Marlène ou d'Emmeline qui semblaient être au-dessus des problèmes d'acné des adolescents normaux. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi soyeux que ceux de Marlène. Elle avait toujours des mèches rebelles qui volaient en tout sens. A chaque fois qu'elle s'attachait les cheveux elle était obligée de ramener des mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles. Marlène n'avait pas ce problème elle. Et ses lèvres étaient toujours sèches. Elle avait beau faire du baume à lèvres son meilleur ami, le problème ne se résolvait pas. Sa lèvre supérieure n'était pas bien définie. Le rouge à lèvres ne lui allait pas. Si elle ne s'épilait, ses sourcils faisaient leur possible pour créer un monosourcil.

Le nombre de choses où Eva était inférieure à Marlène McKinnon était incalculable.

« A l'avenir, évite de traîner seule dans les couloirs. »

La voix de Marlène arracha la Poufsouffle à ses pensées.

Eva jeta un regard surpris à la blonde. C'était bien une première que Marlène McKinnon débute une conversation.

« Il y a eu quelques accidents depuis la rentrée, continua la Serdaigle en continuant à regarder droit devant elle. Les professeurs font en sorte que ça ne s'ébruite pas mais cacher les faits ne fera pas disparaître le problème.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le dis alors ? » Eva ne put s'empêcher de la questionner.

Marlène jouait un rôle important dans la vie d'Eva mais ça, il n'y avait que qu'elle qui le savait. Aux yeux de la Serdaigle, Eva n'était qu'une camarade de classe avec qui elle discutait de temps en temps sur des banalités. Donc pourquoi lui confiait-elle une information qu'elle avait elle-même dit être confidentielle ?

Le regard de la Serdaigle et de la Poufsouffle se croisèrent.

Le ventre d'Eva se contracta.

Pourquoi la préfète lui donnait-elle l'impression de connaître tous ses sombres secrets ?

« Tu attires toujours l'attention. Je préférerais que ça ne soit pas pour les mauvaises raisons. »

Est-ce qu'elle savait ? Était-ce le conseil d'une préfète consciencieuse ou bien un avertissement ?

« Bien, on est arrivées. Passe une bonne soirée. »

D'un air éberlué, Eva remarqua qu'en effet elles étaient arrivées devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffles. A peine sa phrase terminée que Marlène tournait déjà les talons.

« Attends ! »

La Serdaigle se retourna. Ses longs cheveux blonds rattachés en une haute queue de cheval dégoulinaient le long de son buste.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'attirerais pour de mauvaises raisons ? » demanda Eva, une expression déterminée sur son visage.

Les sourcils de la préfète se haussèrent.

« Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question : je préfère ne pas tenter de comprendre l'esprit pervers et tordu de Mulciber. »

_Elle savait._

Eva ne savait pas quelle expression se trouvait sur son visage mais un petit sourire désabusé se dessina sur les lèvres de la Serdaigle en réponse.

« Bonne nuit, Eva.

– Bonne nuit, » murmura-t-elle et, directe comme toujours, Marlène prit ça comme le signe pour disparaître aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

7 ans qu'elle côtoyait Marlène McKinnon et elle restait toujours aussi énigmatique. Eva avait beau l'observer du coin de l'œil à chaque cours partagé, elle n'avait même pas gratté la surface du mystère qu'était Marlène McKinnon. Tandis que la Serdaigle connaissait apparemment une partie de la vie d'Eva que peu connaissait. Ce ne serait pas surprenant que Marlène McKinnon se doute de quelque chose concernant Rosier et Avery mais _Mulciber ?_

Peu se doutait de la cruauté derrière chaque sortilège et de la hargne derrière chaque insulte. Et il y avait une bonne raison pour cela.

En effet, ce serpent était aussi sournois qu'un renard et aussi discret qu'une panthère en chasse. Jamais il ne prenait la parole en cours à part lorsque le professeur lui posait une question à laquelle il répondait parfaitement. C'était ce comportement d'élève studieux qui lui avait valu le badge de préfet.

Ça et sa tendance à lécher les bottes de toute personne avec un tant soit peu de statut. Eva n'avait pas manqué de remarquer qu'il avait particulièrement été aux petits soins avec les préfets-en-chef en 4ème année et 6ème année, années où il faut bien soigner sa réputation pour recevoir un badge reluisant l'année suivante.

Exténuée, Eva se frotta ses yeux piquants avec un soupir hargneux.

Ça ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête avec Marlène McKinnon. Elle ne réussirait jamais à élucider cette énigme. Et puis, il fallait qu'elle traverse la salle commune puis qu'elle s'explique avec Charlotte qui devait sans doute fulminer de son retard inexcusable.

Et ses yeux lui faisaient un mal de chien ! Qui avait eu l'idée de déshydrater tout le corps humain à chaque émotion forte ? Elle allait avoir les yeux explosés jusqu'au surlendemain. Et elle n'allait pas avoir l'air idiot à se trimballer en plissant les yeux !

Elle donna le mot de passe à La Belle Dame qui ne prit même pas la peine d'arrêter sa discussion avec tous ses invités présents pour son apéro-dinatoire bihebdomadaire pour faire apparaître le passage.

« _Oh, mais je la reconnais –_

La porte se refermât derrière Eva. Mais la Poufsouffle n'eut pas le temps de désespérer sur sa crise de nerfs qui allait bientôt devenir le nouveau sujet de commérages des tableaux de Poudlard que sa tête se retrouvait coincée sous une aisselle dont l'odeur de transpiration lui attaqua immédiatement les narines.

« _21h38 Miss Brown !_ Mais où aviez-vous donc disparu ?!

– _Akash ! »_ grommela-t-elle en tentant vainement de se défaire de sa prise de fer alors qu'il l'emmenait contre son gré à l'endroit exact qu'elle voulait éviter ce soir : le coin de la salle commune attitrée aux 7ème année.

Ce coin était le lieu le plus confortable _et_ privé de la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Les canapés, sièges et innombrables coussins tout aussi confortables les uns que les autres étaient l'objet de la convoitise des années d'en-dessous. Des étagères empêchaient le reste de la salle commune de voir ce qu'il se passait dans ce petit cocon. Les étagères étaient remplies de reliques qui s'étaient accumulées au fil du temps : livres scolaires ou récréatifs, albums photos allant jusqu'à la première promotion de Poufsouffle, jeux de société et objets de farces et attrapes, rien ne manquait dans ce petit coin de paradis où Eva aimait passer son temps à se prélasser.

Sauf ce soir.

Ce soir, elle aurait tout fait pour éviter ce lieu à haut risque car tout le temps squatté par ses camarades de classe.

« On nous fait des cachoteries, en plus ? » minauda-t-il avant d'enfoncer son poing dans son cuir chevelu et de frotter férocement son crâne.

Eva n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'Akash souriait comme un gamin alors qu'elle poussait des glapissements de protestation.

Elle essaya de dégager ses bras mais il maîtrisa sans difficulté toutes ses gesticulations faites à l'aveuglette. Elle allait attraper un torticolis à avoir la tête prostrée comme ça !

Elle décida de changer de tactique. Au lieu de l'attaquer par le haut, elle tenta par le bas : elle pinça de toute ses forces la côte d'Akash. Avec une exclamation de douleur couplée à un éclat de rire, il bondit en arrière. Enfin, elle était libre !

Libre de croiser le regard de sa promotion qui était presque au complet : il ne manquait qu'Howard qui devait certainement traîner dans une salle abandonnée avec Meredith Ravencrest.

Charlotte était perchée sur un siège, ses genoux ramenés contre elle pour griffonner sur une feuille de parchemin – sans aucun doute la Métamorphose – qu'elle avait posé sur un épais manuel. Elle fronçait les sourcils et Eva pouvait lire les questions de son amie dans ses yeux.

Emmeline était assise au pied du siège de Charlotte et semblait au milieu d'une partie d'échec contre Amos qui observait Eva et Akash avec un sourire détendu, les bras tendus derrière lui. Sans surprise, Emmeline paraissait gagner la partie d'échec.

Aaron Stone, le 6ème qui s'était fait une place parmi leur groupe de 7ème année, occupait un canapé à lui tout seul. A plat ventre et la tête enfoncée dans un oreiller qu'il tenait entre ses bras, il paraissait profondément endormi.

Quant à Jeff, il était debout, les yeux rivés sur Eva, le ballon de foot qu'Eva avait ramené à la rentrée sous le bras et un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

« T'étais partie imiter notre cher Howard ? fit Jeff en direction d'Eva qui détachait ses cheveux avec une grimace de douleur.

– Elle est plutôt partie fumer un joint, ouais, » commenta Amos.

Habituellement, Eva était agacée par la façon de penser du capitaine de Quidditch ( _un peu dans la lune ? Elle a fumé un joint. Un peu sur-enjouée ? Elle a fumé un joint. Les yeux rouges de fatigue ? Elle a fumé un joint._ ). Mais aujourd'hui, Eva était juste soulagée que ce soit son raisonnement pour expliquer ses yeux injectés de sang.

« Si c'est vrai, t'aurais dû m'inviter Eve. Cette semaine me _tue_ , » soupira Jeff en commençant à jongler le ballon de foot sur son genou, ses mèches de cheveux noirs habituellement retenues en arrière par du gel retombant sur son front d'une manière qu'Eva ne lui avouerait jamais mais qui lui allait _foutrement bien_.

Elle suffoquait déjà parfois avec toute la testostérone présente dans son entourage, pas besoin de faire ce genre de remarque. Ça ne ferait qu'exacerber la rivalité entre les cinq Poufsouffles dont l'égo avait été de nombreuses fois la raison derrière de nombreux gages douteux.

Flasher Chourave ? Fait.

Prendre en otage Miss Teigne pendant 24 heures sans se faire griffer ? Fait.

Voler une culotte de Dorcas Meadowes ? Fait.

Réussir à aller jusqu'aux préliminaires à l'infirmerie ? Fait.

Envoyer une beuglante à McGonagall ? Fait.

Coucher avec une fille dans les toilettes du salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu ? Fait.

* * *

_Tous ces événements vaudraient le coup d'être racontés et sans doute que vous voudriez savoir qui est l'auteur de chaque méfait mais notre chapitre aurait besoin de mille mots supplémentaires et notre héroïne était plus préoccupée par ce qui se passait dans la tête de Charlotte plutôt que par la commémoration des idioties de ses camarades masculins._

* * *

Eva s'empressa de mettre fin à toute fantaisie sur son absence prolongée :

« Désolée Jeff mais ce n'est pas ça que j'étais partie faire.

– Dommage, » dit-il d'un air distrait, concentré à ne pas faire tomber la balle.

Malheureusement, deux secondes plus tard, il donna un coup de genou trop fort et la balle roula jusqu'à Emmeline. Cette dernière l'attrapa de ses deux mains et la tendit vers Jeff qui s'approchait d'elle avec un soupir, se passant une main frustrée dans ses cheveux. Avec un faible « merci », il lui reprit la balle des mains mais il ne parut pas vouloir continuer à s'escrimer avec elle.

Jeff se laissa lourdement tomber par terre. Le dos contre le canapé où Aaron dormait toujours aussi profondément, il fit mine de s'intéresser au match d'échec devant lui. Evidemment, il paraissait ne pas avoir remarqué les petits coups d'œil furtifs que lui jetait Emmeline qui paraissait ravie qu'il se soit assis à côté d'elle.

« Donc ton excuse ? Amos demanda de but en blanc à sa camarade.

– J'ai fait quelques rencontres dans les couloirs.

– Du genre ? » Akash prit part à la conversation, sautant sur le siège libre le plus proche et s'asseyant de de façon peu orthodoxe : il s'adossa contre le repose-bras du siège et passa ses longues jambes sur l'autre repose-bras.

Il n'avait qu'à s'allonger sur un canapé s'il insistait à s'asseoir comme ça.

« Du genre Remus Lupin et Sirius Black puis Marlène McKinnon, répondit Eva après un instant de pause où elle fit semblant d'être préoccupée par un nœud persistant alors qu'elle réfléchissait en réalité sur la meilleure réponse à donner.

– Encore eux, fit Jeff d'un air peu intéressé. Hé Amos, tu devrais faire gaffe à ton chevalier en E4 ou Em' va vite fait te dégommer. »

Emmeline ne paraissait pas être dérangée par l'avertissement de Jeff qui contrecarrait pourtant ses plans, elle semblait plutôt rosir de plaisir à l'entente de son surnom dans la bouche de Jeff.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? » demanda Charlotte qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là.

Eva lui jeta un regard prudent.

« Lupin sortait tout juste de l'infirmerie. On s'est juste croisé.

– Et McKinnon ? Elle t'a foutu une heure de colle ? demanda Akash avec un sourire amusé, les deux bras croisés derrière sa tête alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son siège.

– Bizarrement, non. Elle m'a raccompagnée jusqu'à la Salle Commune à la place. »

Tout le monde parut aussi surpris qu'Eva l'avait été.

« Sérieux ? fit Amos. La prochaine fois que je sortirai après le couvre-feu je t'amènerai avec moi.

– Je crois qu'il y a déjà assez de rumeurs sur votre pseudo relation amoureuse, Amos, cingla Charlotte.

– Une de plus ou une de moins, qu'est-ce que ça change ? rétorqua Amos avant d'ordonner à son chevalier en péril de se déplacer.

– C'est ce genre de remarque qui fait que tu te fais larguer en une journée, dit Charlotte.

– Du calme Char' ou je vais me sentir flatté que tu portes autant d'attention à ma vie sentimentale, fit Amos en lançant un sourire amusé à Charlotte par-dessous ses cils.

– La ferme, Amos, » claqua Charlotte dont le visage rosissait sous l'émotion et dont les yeux devenaient brillants.

D'un bond, Charlotte se leva et, ses affaires plaquées contre son torse, elle s'approcha d'Eva et l'attrapa avec son bras libre.

« On sera dans la chambre si tu nous cherches, Emmeline, » déclara Charlotte à Emmeline qui, surprise par cet abrupt changement de situation, lança un regard suppliant à Eva.

Emmeline ne voulait pas se retrouver seule avec les garçons et surtout _avec Jeff à côté_. Hélas, Eva ne put rien faire pour son amie car Charlotte s'était décidée et son petit gabarit possédait une force impressionnante quand elle voulait.

Eva souhaita rapidement bonne nuit aux autres par-dessus son épaule et entendit Akash dire « _mec, tu pourrais éviter de t'embrouiller tout le temps avec Charlotte ? Elle devient encore plus fêlée que d'habitude avec toi._ ».

Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, Eva aurait fait demi-tour et aurait bien fait comprendre à Akash de ne pas parler de Charlotte d'une telle façon mais la concernée ne fit que traîner la brune derrière elle avec plus de force. Il n'y avait pas de doute sur le fait que Charlotte avait, elle aussi, entendu le commentaire peu discret d'Akash qui parlait toujours trop fort. Pourtant, Charlotte préféra éviter la confrontation pour le moment. C'était étonnant de sa part et en même temps prévisible.

Aux yeux d'Eva, Charlotte était un caractère fort qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds mais, cette partie d'elle, elle ne la montrait pas à tout le monde. Elle avait des opinions fortes et une vivacité d'esprit impressionnante mais sa timidité faisait que, parfois, elle se laissait écraser. Comme avec Akash. Depuis toujours les deux ne se supportaient pas. Au premier abord, c'était facile de passer à côté car, en temps habituel, ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole mais, une fois qu'un était absent, le deuxième le critiquait de suite.

Et ce soir ne manquait pas à l'appel.

.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as pris une heure à venir ? J'ai dû supporter les autres idiots pendant une heure parce qu'Emmeline voulait rester à admirer Jefferson.

– Je suis désolée, soupira Eva en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Je n'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix emmitouflée alors qu'elle se frottait vigoureusement le visage – _ses yeux la tuaient_. Une seconde il était à peine 20h puis le temps que je cligne des yeux c'était le couvre-feu.

– Je ne comprendrais jamais ta nouvelle obstination à participer à tous les clubs possibles alors qu'on a une tonne de devoirs. Mais bref ! » fit Charlotte avant qu'Eva puisse lui répondre.

Eva referma sa bouche.

« Tu m'expliques le truc avec McKinnon ? Depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes amies ? demanda Charlotte tout en s'affairant dans la chambre pour préparer ses affaires de nuit.

– Depuis jamais. J'ai pas compris non plus. Elle est apparue de nulle part, m'a proposée de me raccompagner jusqu'à la salle commune, j'ai dit non. Passer un moment gênant avec elle, non merci. Puis elle a sous-entendu que je ferais mieux de ne pas faire perdre plus de point à Poufsouffle donc j'ai pas trop eu le choix d'accepter ou de refuser. Et, à la fin, elle m'a fait un commentaire comme quoi que je ferais mieux de ne pas me trimballer seule dans le château parce qu'il y a eu des accidents.

– Elle n'a pas tort. C'est plus comme en 5ème année où Dorcas Meadowes faisait trop peur pour que quelqu'un essaye de faire quoi que ce soit de mal intentionné.

– Certes. Mais t'as entendu parler d'accidents cette année ? demanda Eva en se redressant sur ses coudes pour suivre l'arrière de la tête de son amie des yeux.

– Non, rien, » admit Charlotte en prenant soin de lui tourner le dos pour enfiler son haut de pyjama.

D'un geste, Charlotte enleva ses cheveux blonds bouclés qui s'étaient coincés sous son T-shirt puis elle se tourna vers sa table de nuit pour attraper un élastique et sa brosse à cheveux.

« Tu me fais une tresse ? » demanda Charlotte en clignant ses yeux bleus dans la direction d'Eva.

Eva se leva avec un roulement de yeux :

« _Non_. C'est pas comme si je le faisais pas tous les soirs, railla-t-elle.

– Mercii, » la remercia la blonde avec un grand sourire avant de s'asseoir sagement sur le lit d'Eva dont les doigts de fée étaient très demandés par les filles de Poufsouffle qui rêvaient d'une coiffure digne des pages de Sorcière Hebdo.

Eva grimpa derrière la blonde. Elle se mit à genoux pour avoir une vue plongeante sur les cheveux mi-long et extrêmement bouclés de Charlotte.

 _Aïe_ , elle avait oublié que ses genoux étaient un peu à vif. C'était fou qu'elle l'ait oublié d'ailleurs. Pourtant, revenir dans la salle commune et dans sa chambre lui faisait toujours oublier un court instant ses soucis : il y avait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui requérait son attention ici.

« Tu veux bien une tresse à l'africaine ? demanda machinalement Eva alors que la réponse était toujours la même chaque soir.

– Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Faire quelque chose avec ses mains la relaxait toujours.

Elle ramena les cheveux de Charlotte vers elle et commença le travail minutieux qu'était de tresser des cheveux. Surtout ceux de Charlotte. Avoir des cheveux bouclés n'était pas la chose la plus simple à entretenir mais elle les enviait quand même. Elle admirait toujours les cheveux blonds de Charlotte qui rebondissaient sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle lui parlait avec conviction.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Charlotte reprit la parole :

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Black cette fois-ci ?

– Charlotte ! C'était _une_ fois, s'exaspéra Eva, tirant un peu sur les cheveux de la blonde qui poussa un glapissement de douleur.

– C'était une sacrée fois, se défendit Charlotte après qu'Eva s'eut excusée.

– Et la seule fois, rétorqua Eva qui n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure de la conversation, elle se sentait rougir malgré ses tentatives pour rester calme – heureusement que Charlotte ne la voyait pas sinon les taquineries allaient se multiplier.

– Pas que ça te dérangerait si ça devait se reproduire, chantonna Charlotte.

– Non, non et _non_. Arrête de fantasmer sur ma relation avec Sirius Black. Il ne s'est rien passé et il ne se passera rien. Déjà, il est trop petit pour moi.

– Arrête, s'exaspéra Charlotte en levant ses yeux au ciel. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué tes regards en coin quand il est venu te parler à la rentrée. Ça a dû te faire quelque chose lorsque tu n'as pas eu besoin de te baisser pour lui claquer la bise. En parlant de ça, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi il te fait la bise. Il est français maintenant lui ?

– Sa famille l'est d'origine, je crois. Mais il le fait à d'autres filles. À Narcissa Black ou à Marlène McKinnon, par exemple. Donc, je pense que c'est un truc de Sang-Pur.

– _McKinnon ?_ répéta Charlotte d'un ton incrédule. Depuis quand est-ce que ces deux-là ont une quelconque relation ?

– Quoi ? Surprise que tes talents de commère t'aient failli ? se moqua Eva, sachant la fierté que Charlotte éprouvait à connaître sur le bout des doigts les relations inter-étudiants.

– Bah oui ! s'offusqua la blonde. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu passer à côté de ça ?

– C'est vrai que c'est étonnant vu ton obsession avec ta Némésis, railla la brune.

– Chut. Et comment ça se fait que toi tu sois au courant de leur relation ?

– Elle était au repas de Noël des Potter l'année dernière. Elle et Sirius ont passé pas mal de temps à discuter dans un coin d'ailleurs. C'était la première fois que je voyais McKinnon parler autant.

– _Sirius_ , hein ?

– Quoi ? » s'agaça Eva en tirant sur la tresse à moitié faite pour que Charlotte soit obligée de suivre le mouvement et de lever ses yeux vers elle.

Charlotte lui fit un sourire effronté, rappelant à Eva que Charlotte était quelqu'un de très taquin normalement. C'était depuis sa rupture amoureuse qu'elle était devenue beaucoup plus sérieuse.

« Je trouve juste ça intéressant que tu l'appelles Sirius aussi naturellement alors que tu l'appelles Black d'habitude.

– C'est parce que je sais que j'aurais le droit à ce genre de commentaire que je ne l'appelle pas par son prénom devant les autres, soupira Eva en roulant ses yeux avant de remettre la tête droite à son amie pour continuer son tressage. Mais c'est le meilleur ami de James, ça serait bizarre que je lui dise « Black » chez les Potter alors qu'on a tous les deux notre chambre chez eux.

– En parlant de Potter, tout est pardonné alors ? »

Eva fit une grimace : se rappeler qu'elle avait craqué devant James la veille ne faisait qu'enfoncer le clou. Deux crises de larmes en une semaine ? Elle allait reprendre les mauvaises habitudes de cet été à cette allure...

« Ouais, on va dire que ça l'est. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas durer bien longtemps. Ce garçon a cette manie d'apparaître n'importe où. Un jour ou l'autre, il allait réussir à me coincer.

– Oui, merci de m'avoir poussé vers lui à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait d'ailleurs, fit Charlotte d'un air sarcastique. Lily Evans allait sérieusement commencer à se dire qu'elle avait de la compétition. »

Eva éclata de rire, l'image de Charlotte trébuchant puis tombant dans les bras d'un James éberlué (puis agacé après les deux premières fois) après qu'Eva l'ait poussé en guise de distraction pour prendre la fuite à l'esprit.

« Peut-être que ça aurait été la solution pour qu'elle s'intéresse enfin à James. T'es sûre qu'un brun ténébreux, joueur de Quidditch de légende ne t'intéresse pas ?

– Non merci. Une fois ça m'a suffi. »

Oups, mauvais sujet.

Eva inspira, réfléchit quelques secondes puis elle lança d'une voix hésitante :

« D'ailleurs…avec Amos…Tu penses que ça pourrait s'arranger un jour ?

– Après qu'il m'ait trompé puis largué en me faisant passer pour la coupable ? Non, je ne pense pas, » rétorqua immédiatement Charlotte d'un ton cinglant.

Eva fit la grimace, se traitant mentalement d'idiote.

« Désolée…

– Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser mais plutôt à ce gros connard. Malheureusement, il est trop con pour connaître la façon correcte de se comporter après que sa copine l'ait surpris avec sa langue au fond de la gorge d'une autre fille. Et maintenant lui et ses copains me font passer pour une pauvre cinglée. Et une hystérique de service. N'oublions pas l'adjectif préféré d'Akash. »

Un silence pesant s'empara de la chambre des Poufsouffles de 7ème année.

Eva cessa de joindre méthodiquement les trois mèches de cheveux blonds foncés entre ses doigts.

La tension électrique qu'il y avait depuis la rentrée entre Amos et Charlotte était difficile à supporter mais Eva ne devait pas oublier que ça devait être encore plus dur pour Charlotte. La rupture datait de juin et, même si Charlotte avait eu tout l'été pour se remettre de sa première rupture amoureuse, ça ne voulait pas dire que tout était oublié. Devoir croiser Amos tous les jours et être en sa présence parce qu'ils avaient des amis en commun (dont Eva) devait être un supplice mental et émotionnel. Pas que le comportement de don juan d'Amos n'arrange les choses. Et les rumeurs concernant Eva et son ex n'aidaient pas non plus.

On était en octobre et il restait encore huit longs mois de cohabitation. Eva ne voulait pas voir un divorce entre les Poufsouffles.

« En tout cas, avant de te mettre avec Black, assure-toi qu'il n'ira pas voir ailleurs une fois qu'il aura eu l'illumination qu'il n'est pas fait pour être monogame à 17 ans, » railla Charlotte.

C'en était trop.

« Ohh, _Charlotte_. »

Eva sauta sur son amie. Enserrant ses bras autour de son cou, Eva ramena Charlotte contre elle puis posa sa joue sur les cheveux de la blonde. Tant pis pour la tresse, elle la referait.

« J'aime pas te voir comme ça, chuchota-t-elle.

– Lâche-moi, se plaignit Charlotte sans grande conviction, ne faisant pas un geste pour se défaire de l'étreinte.

– Il est juste con. Il ne mérite pas une tête de mule comme toi. »

Charlotte rit faiblement :

« Je croyais que tu voulais me réconforter et voilà que tu me traites de tête de mule.

– T'es ma tête de mule adorée, dit Eva avant de faire un bisou sur le haut du crâne de la blonde.

– Ah, dégueu ! rigola Charlotte en tentant réellement, cette fois-ci, de se redresser. Ne me fais pas des bisous, c'est bizarre !

– Ah ouais ? Il n'y a que ses amoureux qui ont le droit de le faire ? Je trouve ça un peu injuste : où sont mes privilèges d'amie de longue date ? demanda Eva en laissant son amie s'échapper.

– Tu as l'honneur de me tresser les cheveux tous les soirs. Ça devrait être assez, répondit Charlotte d'un air taquin, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

– Tu accepterais que n'importe qui le fasse ! Ne crois pas que je ne suis pas au courant des infidélités que tu m'as fait quand j'étais cloîtrée à l'infirmerie l'année dernière, la prévint Eva en pointant son doigt d'un air menaçant. Tu es allée voir du côté des 6èmes année, hein ? Il n'y a que mes doigts de fées qui t'intéressent, c'est ça ?! s'exclama-t-elle en se rapprochant la blonde pour brandir ses doigts sous son nez.

– Arrête ! rigola Charlotte en reculant sur le lit. On va croire que je te fais faire des drôles de choses maintenant !

– Charlotte Tronsky ! s'exclama Eva, faussement choquée. Serais-tu en train de sous-entendre que ces doigts (Eva gigota ses doigts sous le nez de la blonde) t'ont servi pour tes propres besoins ?

– Eva, dégage ! Tu fais flipper ! » hoqueta Charlotte entre deux éclats de rire alors qu'elle s'était levée pour se mettre au milieu de la chambre.

Eva bondit elle aussi hors du lit.

« Moi ? Faire peur ? Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez, Miss Tronsky ? Votre addiction au jus de citrouille vous aurait-t-elle fait perdre la tête ?

– La ferme ! » s'écria la blonde avant d'attraper à la vitesse de l'éclair son oreiller et de le balancer à la figure d'Eva.

Ou c'est ce qu'elle tenta de faire plutôt. Bien sûr Eva fit la maline car, comme à son habitude, elle n'eut pas de problème à attraper un objet en plein vol.

« Alors là, tu vas le regretter, » la prévint la brune avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Charlotte s'enfuit avec un cri vers la salle de bain. Eva la prit en chasse.

« Hé, pas si vite Tronsky ! »

.


	4. Second poteauuuu PavaaaaaAAAAAARRRRRD !

**.**

« Passe la balle, Akash ! » cria Howard alors qu'Eva était en plein face à face avec Akash qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner sur lui-même pour éviter qu'elle ne lui pique la balle.

Gauche, droite, Akash tentait de trouver une faille dans la défense de la Poufsouffle. Énergétique qu'il était, Eva faillit se prendre son coude dans la joue. Ce n'est que grâce à sa concentration qu'elle recula à temps. Akash en profita pour s'enfuir vers la gauche. Une seconde plus tard, Eva rebondissait sur ses pieds et partait à sa poursuite.

Le soleil brillait ce samedi après-midi. L'effort physique la faisait haleter mais Eva souriait de toutes ses dents alors qu'elle se forçait à accélérer. Ses cuisses brûlaient et elle sentait ses cheveux fouetter l'air derrière elle. Le vent soufflait légèrement. Elle avait l'impression d'aller aussi vite qu'une Comète 101.

Elle arriva à la hauteur de Howard qui continuait de vociférer contre le jeu perso' d'Akash qui était dangereusement proche des buts de son équipe.

A son poste de gardien, Jeff fléchit les genoux et carra les épaules, la moue concentrée.

« Oh non, hors de question ! » s'exclama Howard en voyant Eva arriver comme une flèche vers lui.

Tournant à peine la tête lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, Eva lança un sourire joueur à Howard. Avec un grognement, Howard lui donna un violent coup d'épaule.

« C'est de la triche ça ! s'indigna-t-elle, envoyée valdinguer sur le côté.

– Que tu dis, rétorqua-t-il avec un sale petit sourire goguenard puis il accéléra. AKASH ! ARRÊTE DE TE LA JOUER PERSO, ESPÈCE DE CON ! »

Oh non, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle haletait, son cœur tambourinait mais Howard n'était qu'à quelques mètres devant elle et Akash un peu plus loin, bataillant contre Aaron qui ne lâchait rien, le parfait défenseur comme d'habitude.

Sans aucun scrupule, Eva poussa Howard dans le dos. Il voulait jouer ? Eh bien elle aussi elle allait jouer !

Avec un glapissement surpris, Howard brassa l'air de ses bras et, pendant quelques secondes où il sautait sur place il semblait qu'il avait repris le contrôle mais non, il s'étala par terre au bout du compte.

« EVA, PUTAIN DE MERDE ! ragea-t-il alors que la brune le laissait littéralement mordre la poussière, morte de rire. TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

– J'attends ça avec impatience ! » cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en lui faisant au revoir de la main.

_Maintenant, venons-en aux choses sérieuses._

Akash était pile devant elle et là, elle avait l'angle parfait.

Eva sentit un mauvais sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres.

Le tacle fut un franc succès. Akash et Aaron furent tout deux surpris par sa soudaine apparition par en-dessous à en juger par leur cri « putain » et « wooh ! » de surprise et, le temps qu'ils réagissent, Eva eut le temps de se relever, ballon au pied, et de faire demi-tour.

« Jolie, Eva ! » Jeff la félicita depuis les buts.

Akash, quant à lui, n'était pas aussi heureux de ce retournement de situation :

« HOWARD ! DÉFONCE-LA ! »

Oui, il avait l'air particulièrement réjoui. Et Howard aussi : planté en diagonale du but, attendant la brune avec les genoux fléchis et les lèvres retroussées, il paraissait prêt à en découdre pour de vrai ce qui inquiéta quelque peu Eva.

« Le foot c'est avec les pieds, Howard ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

L'expression du garçon prit une tournure plus féroce.

Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi lui et Meredith Ravencrest, la batteuse hargneuse de Gryffondor, étaient ensemble. Face à eux deux, personne n'oserait leur chercher des embrouilles. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer les petits monstres qu'ils procréeraient ensemble. McGonagall annoncerait son départ à la retraite dès leur arrivée à Poudlard. Elle qui commençait à avoir des cheveux blancs ces dernières années à cause des efforts combinés de ceux de son année et du groupe de James, elle ne ferait pas long feu avec une nouvelle génération de gamins hyperactifs.

Eva se rapprochait de lui. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et, si elle continuait sur sa lancée, la collision allait être très très brutale. Pour autant, elle n'avait aucune envie de ralentir et de faire diverses manœuvres pour passer à travers sa défense – elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois depuis le début de la partie et elle voulait juste en finir. Elle décida donc de passer à l'action.

« RALENTIS, EVA ! hurla Aaron derrière la Poufsouffle. Putain, mais ils sont malades ! »

Elle arrivait par le côté du terrain. Le but qu'Amos gardait avec beaucoup de nonchalance comparé à la muraille de fer qu'était Howard était dans son angle. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle pouvait marquer avec un petit peu de chance et de précision !

Elle tira. La balle arqua dans les airs. Pendant une seconde, elle disparut sous le soleil brillant qui avait enfin arrêté de se cacher derrière de gros nuages blancs et la seconde suivante elle fonçait droit sur Amos qui semblait soudainement se rendre compte qu'il était le goal et que c'était donc à lui de faire quelque chose.

« ATTRAPE, AMOS ! » entendit-elle le hurlement strident d'Akash qui semblait sortir du fin fond de ses entrailles.

C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Elle vit Howard courir mais il était lent, trop lent. Il leva le bras en l'air, oubliant que c'était interdit, et Amos fléchit les genoux.

Amos sauta. La balle effleura le bout de ses doigts. Amos s'écrasa par terre.

La balle s'enfonça comme ce qui parut être une éternité dans les filets du but. Elle prit une grande inspiration, les yeux écarquillés et un début de sourire incrédule sur les lèvres.

Des hurlements surexcités retentirent dans le parc de Poudlard alors que la balle roulait doucement jusqu'à s'arrêter à côté de la tête d'Amos qui se redressait péniblement. Elle reconnaissait les voix de Charlotte et Emmeline qui hurlaient « EVAAAAAAAAAA ! » de toute leur force.

Ils avaient gagné ! 3-1 ! 3-1 ils avaient gagné !

« Eva, tu gères ! » cria Aaron dans son oreille avant de lui sauter sur le dos.

Elle éclata de rire en tentant de ne pas tomber par terre. Aaron ne la lâcha pas. Le bras enroulé autour de son cou, il la ramena contre lui, hilare lui aussi.

« Sérieux, c'était quoi ce tir ?! C'était hallucinant ! continua Aaron.

– C'était le plus beau tir que j'ai jamais vu ! » s'extasia Jeff en surgissant derrière l'épaule d'Eva.

Les joues rouges et haletant, Jeff semblait avoir parcouru le terrain en un temps record pour rejoindre le groupe de Poufsouffles aussi vite. Il ébouriffa vigoureusement les cheveux d'Eva, semblant lui aussi surexcité par leur victoire.

« Je suis dégoûté de le dire mais je suis d'accord avec Jeff, » soupira Akash avec mauvaise foi.

Les mains posées sur ses hanches, il semblait tenter de récupérer en respirant profondément, la tête penchée en arrière. Aaron qui avait relâché Eva se mit à sourire d'un air désabusé :

« J'ai bien cru que ça allait finir en baston avec Howard.

– Eh bah Eva j'te foutrerai bien une droite pour ce tir de bâtard pour être honnête, rétorqua le concerné. C'était quoi ça ? Le tir béni du doux Jésus ? Non mais sérieux, même le ciel était de son côté !

\- Je ne voyais rien à cause de ce foutu soleil, grommela Amos en se passant une main frustrée dans ses cheveux courts. C'était comme si la balle avait apparu de nulle part. C'est sûr que personne n'a jeté un sort de lévitation à cette balle ? demanda-t-il en levant son bras pour leur montrer la balle qu'il tenait à plat sur sa main.

– Des excuses, des excuses, Diggory, le charia Jeff avec un sourire moqueur. Avoue juste que tu t'es fait défoncé par plus petit que toi.

– N'importe quoi, s'offusqua Amos. On se refait un match sur le terrain de Quidditch et on en reparlera.

– Monsieur est mauvais joueur, chantonna Aaron qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Eva.

– Il faut apprendre à se débrouiller sans un balai dans l'entrejambe, ajouta-t-elle, s'attirant le regard noir d'Amos et déclenchant un fou rire général.

– Et toi sans un balai dans le cul, oui, ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre, haussant la voix pour être entendu au-dessus des éclats de rire.

– Ooooh, ça clashe ! s'exclama Akash d'un ton faussement dramatique.

– Dans tous les cas, c'était un bon match, soupira Howard comme si ça lui coûtait de l'avouer. Félicitations Eva. »

Il s'approcha de la brune et l'attrapa par la main pour la tirer vers lui et lui taper le dos amicalement. Elle lui tapa le dos en retour, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire face au ridicule de la situation. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'Howard la considérait comme une vraie fille vue comment il la traitait comme un de ses potes mais ses félicitations lui faisaient tout de même plaisir.

Même elle n'en revenait pas de ses prouesses. Jamais elle n'aurait cru réussir à faire un sel tir depuis le côté du terrain ! C'était comme dans un rêve. Jamais elle n'avait participé à un match de Quidditch mais ces papillons dans son ventre devaient être ce que ressentait un Attrapeur en attrapant le Vif d'Or après avoir passé des heures à scruter le ciel.

Normalement, elle aurait dû ressentir le contrecoup de tous les allers-retours sur le terrain qu'ils avaient fait ces 30 dernières minutes mais elle se sentait comme débordante d'énergie. Elle se sentait capable de faire le tour du parc sans problème. Elle vibrait sur place. Et son sourire était scotché à ses lèvres.

Emmeline et Charlotte paraissaient toutes aussi vibrantes d'énergie : lorsque Howard eut relâché Eva, elles lui tombèrent dessus avec des petits cris excités.

Eva éclata de rire alors que ses deux amies la serraient fort dans leurs bras, pialant sur l'extraordinaire tir qui avait été encore plus impressionnant qu'une feinte de Wronsky.

« Tu devrais être une pro, Eva ! C'était incroyable ! affirma Charlotte en secouant avec véhémence sa tête.

– T'as fait pioum et après ça a fait waouh puis badam tshh ! s'exclama Emmeline en gesticulant en tous sens pour illustrer ses propos.

– Belle description de la part d'Em, » ironisa Jeff en riant doucement.

C'était dire l'excitation d'Emmeline car elle ne fléchit même pas devant l'attention de Jeff. Elle se tourna vers lui et n'en démordit pas, les joues brillantes :

« Non mais c'est vrai. C'était juste wouaa quand la balle était dans le ciel !

– Non mais je te crois, Em'. Pas besoin de t'exciter. Enfin, pas plus que tu ne l'es déjà, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin que déjà Eva trouvait particulièrement attirant alors elle n'osait même pas imaginer l'état d'Emmeline puisque le sourire lui était adressé.

Eva baissa les yeux vers Emmeline et, en effet, la brune à la coupe au carré était complétement sous le charme. Il n'avait qu'à voir son regard perdu. Elle devait baver intérieurement. Eva sourit avec amusement puis, ayant pitié de son amie, elle glissa son bras libre autour des épaules d'Emmeline pour la ramener contre elle, son autre bras toujours juché sur les épaules de Charlotte qui était blottit contre elle.

« Arrête de l'embêter. Moi je trouve qu'Em' a parfaitement décrit la scène, dit Eva en posant sa tête sur le haut du crâne d'Emmeline – parfois être plus grande que la moyenne féminine était pratique. Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qui vas aller la critiquer sur son vocabulaire.

– Et encore moins toi, renchérit Akash qui profita d'être derrière Eva pour lui ébouriffer encore plus les cheveux. _Madame la Glandeuse_.

– Et toi alors Akash ? surenchérit Amos. Combien de fautes tu faisais déjà aux dictées en 1ère année, hein ? Rappelle-moi j'ai oublié.

– Ta gueule Amos, » grogna Akash avec exaspération, causant l'hilarité générale.

Même si la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait une dictée était 1ère année, le sujet revenait toujours sur le tapis. On ne pouvait pas parler d'Akash sans parler de son incompétence totale en ortographe.

« Il n'avait pas créé un nouveau record Poudlardien ? dit Aaron. Moins 158 points parce qu'il avait fait minimum une faute à chaque phrase ?

– Minimum deux fautes par mot tu veux dire, » rectifia Jeff avec un sourire mauvais.

Ah, ses cheveux retombaient splendidement sur son front. Emmeline devait être aux anges.

« Oh ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain Jefferson, le prévint Akash, ou sinon on va commencer à parler des sujets qui fâchent. Qui était incapable de contrôler son balai en cours de vol et se le prenait en pleine tête à chaque fois ?

– Et ça y est, ça recommence, soupira tout bas Charlotte.

– Et qui n'a jamais réussi à rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch alors que son meilleur pote est capitaine, rétorqua Jeff, seul le caractère figé de son sourire moqueur laissant deviner que son air nonchalant n'était qu'une façade.

– Wouaah, on me laisse en dehors de ça, s'il vous plaît ! s'exclama Amos, tenant le ballon entre ses mains.

– Peut-être qu'il y a aura au moins une baston aujourd'hui, entendit-elle Howard marmonner à Aaron.

– Je m'en passerais bien, soupira ce dernier. Je ne crois pas que McGonagall nous ait pardonné pour l'épisode du Poudlard Express. »

Howard fit un bruit dédaigneux :

« Pff, c'est de la vieille histoire. McGonagall a juste la rancune tenace quand il ne s'agit pas de ses lionceaux. Je me rappelle bien de ces glands de Gryffondor – Potter et compagnie là – qui ont baissé le slip d'un Serpentard en public en juin et cette année rien. Faut pas me faire croire que c'était impossible de leur foutre des colles en avance. L'excuse bidon comme quoi on ne peut mettre des retenues pour l'année suivante, j'y crois pas un mot, moi. Meredith aura beau le nier, la McGo' elle fait clairement du favoritisme.

– Ça dépend avec qui, » argua Aaron avec un petit sourire amusé.

Suivant discrètement leur conversation au lieu de suivre la dispute de Jeff, Akash et Amos qui montait en volume – et paraissait sur le point de virer vers une bagarre à coups de poing d'ailleurs, Eva croisa le regard d'Aaron qui l'observait discrètement du coin de l'œil. Il eut l'air surpris qu'elle le regarde mais il ne se laissa pas décontenancer. Il lui lança même un sourire joueur une fois remis de sa surprise.

« Toi ça me n'étonne pas qu'elle t'ait toujours à l'œil vu comment t'as refusé de t'excuser pour avoir défoncer le pif de Rosier mais elle a des petits chouchous quand même. Hein Eva ? » dit Aaron en faisant un coup de menton entendu dans la direction de la brune.

Toujours serrées contre elle, Eva sentit Emmeline et Charlotte se tourner vers Aaron à l'entente de son prénom :

« Quoi ? »

Leur conversation intéressait la Poufsouffle, oui mais elle n'avait pas envie d'y prendre part. Elle voyait à la lueur des yeux d'Aaron qu'il allait dire quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas. Et ça ne manqua pas.

« Arrête de faire semblant. La McGo elle aime bien te choyer, hein. Après, la raison derrière ce favoritisme reste incompréhensible.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » nia Eva d'un air faussement désintéressé, en enlevant ses bras des épaules de ses meilleures amies pour les étirer dans les airs.

Aaron leva les yeux au ciel d'un air dramatique :

« Impossible de faire avouer quoi que ce soit à celle-là. Charlotte, Emmeline, avouez-le : McGo est carrément aux petits soins avec Eva.

Emmeline lança un regard prudent à Eva puis, avec une petite grimace désolée, admit en la regardant dans les yeux :

« C'est quand même vrai ce qu'il dit. La dernière fois elle ne t'a rien dit alors que tu n'avais pas rendu ta dissert'.

– Sérieux ? s'exclama Howard, outré. Et pourquoi est-ce que moi je me prends une heure de colle quand j'ai un T ?

– Euh quand même mec sur ce coup-là tu l'avais bien cherché : arriver complétement mort en cours et lui refiler une feuille blanche ? Même Tony Vasquez il n'en ressortirait pas indemne, dit Aaron avec un petit rire.

– J'étais pas défoncé, se défendit Howard, piqué à vif.

– C'est vraiment sur ce point-là que tu veux te défendre ? s'esclaffa Aaron.

– Tu sentais l'herbe à plein nez, Howard, dit platement Charlotte, son air pas impressionné laissant entendre le fond de sa pensée sur le sujet.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? s'exclama Howard, la veine saillante sur sa tempe laissant entendre qu'il n'appréciait pas la tournure de la conversation. T'es assise à l'autre bout de la salle !

– Justement. »

Le calme de Charlotte parut mettre hors de lui Howard qui paraissait être véritablement furieux qu'on le contredise :

« Non mais c'est pas croyable ça ! J'avais rien fumé ! insista-t-il et Aaron tenta de le calmer d'une tape amicale dans le dos mais Howard se dégagea et le fusilla du regard. Non, mais je suis sérieux ! J'avais rien fumé !

– Ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec lui, souffla Charlotte d'un son exaspéré, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Allez venez les filles, on va se poser autre part. »

Puis, Charlotte tourna les talons, jugeant que ses amies allaient la suivre. Eva et Emmeline échangèrent un regard incertain.

Pour être honnête, Eva était du côté de Charlotte. Howard qui était arrivé en Métamorphose cinq minutes après la cloche finale s'était assis au fond de la salle et sur la rangée opposée – donc en soi plutôt loin de la table d'Eva, Charlotte et Emmeline – mais l'odeur qui se dégageait de lui cet après-midi-là avait été particulièrement forte. Et l'odeur était assez reconnaissable.

Mais Eva avait une petite idée de ce qui se cachait derrière le déni de Howard et c'était Akash qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

Akash n'était pas une commère, loin de là, mais la langue de ce garçon se déliait facilement. Il disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans trop réfléchir. Elle avait appris à ne rien lui révéler de compromettant depuis la 1ère année, année où il avait cafté sur son béguin sur Ted Tonks à ce même Ted Tonks.

Eva ne savait pas qui avait été le plus gêné par cette révélation : elle ou Ted Tonks ?

Morte de honte, elle avait pris la fuite sans attendre d'entendre la réaction de Ted Tonks. Le lendemain matin, elle avait cru que son cœur allait la lâcher lorsque Ted Tonks s'était assis en face d'elle au petit-déjeuner. Et lorsqu'il avait dit « _ça me touche que tu ressentes ça pour moi mais tu trouveras certainement quelqu'un de mieux plus tard et surtout quelqu'un de ton âge_ » elle avait prié pour que la honte suprême qu'elle ressentait soit suffisante pour monter aux cieux.

Malheureusement non, elle avait dû subir ce petit-déjeuner cauchemardesque alors qu'elle sentait son âme quitter son corps. Le pire avait été les petits sourires entendus que lui avaient adressé tout le groupe d'amis de Ted Tonks le reste de l'année scolaire dès qu'ils se croisaient. Et ne parlons même pas de leurs gloussements et coups de coude qu'ils faisaient derrière le dos de Ted Tonks lorsque celui-ci lui adressait la parole, rigoureux Préfet-en-chef qu'il était.

Pour en revenir au sujet principal, un soir où Eva et Akash étaient censés faire un devoir de Botanique ensemble, Akash avait commencé à raconter que Howard et Meredith Ravencrest avaient eu une énorme dispute sur la consommation de substances illicites de Howard. Meredith l'aurait menacé de le larguer sur le champ s'il n'arrêtait pas de passer son temps libre à fumer. Howard avait donc promis d'arrêter.

Mais pas sûr qu'il ait réussi à arrêter complétement. Et s'il n'avait pas réussi, pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille pas que ce fait s'ébruite. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute que Meredith Ravencrest le larguerait sans vergogne si elle savait. Eva n'avait pas besoin d'être une amie proche de la Gryffondor pour deviner qu'elle ne supporterait pas qu'on faille à ses promesses et qu'on lui mente de surcroît.

Eva se pinça les lèvres puis posa son regard sur Howard qui n'en démordait toujours pas, lançant des « tu me crois pas ?! » furieux à Aaron qui tentait de calmer le jeu, les mains levées.

Oh, puis elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait dire pour arranger la situation. Autant laisser tomber.

Eva attrapa la main d'Emmeline :

« Allez, viens, on va les laisser dans leurs embrouilles.

– Mais…, commença à dire Emmeline en jetant un regard incertain aux garçons.

– Ils sont grands. Ils peuvent se débrouiller sans nous. Allez, on y va. »

Eva tira Emmeline derrière elle.

Eva aperçut les cheveux frisés de Charlotte plus loin au bord du lac. Elle paraissait discuter avec une autre fille – rousse – qui était rentrée dans le lac jusqu'aux mollets.

Amos, Akash et Jeff avaient, quant à eux, commencé un jeu pour le moins discutable. Akash et Jeff tournaient le dos à Amos qui se tenait debout à quelques mètres derrière eux, le ballon de foot dans sa main. Amos lança la balle en l'air, sa main fendit les airs puis percuta la balle avec un claquement sonore. La balle vint s'écraser dans le dos d'Akash qui laissa échapper un glapissement de douleur. Jeff et Amos s'esclaffèrent et Eva entendit Jeff le traiter de meuf ce qui incita Akash à répondre que Jeff ne ferait pas mieux quand Amos le viserait.

Ah les garçons…

« Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait s'excuser ? dit Emmeline, trottinant derrière Eva.

– S'excuser à Howard ? T'as vu sa veine sur son front ? Ce n'est pas en s'excusant qu'il va se calmer, crois-moi. C'est la même veine qui était apparu quand il a décidé que foutre une droite à Rosier devant McGonagall était une bonne idée, dit Eva en levant les yeux au ciel. Laissons Aaron s'en occuper, c'est lui qui l'a bien cherché. »

Emmeline ne répondit rien à ça, semblant voir la logique dans ce qu'elle disait. Howard avait toujours été un peu volatile.

« Ça t'arrange un peu que la conversation ait dévié sur Howard, non ? » dit soudainement Emmeline d'un air taquin après un petit instant de silence.

Eva lui jeta un regard contrarié mais Emmeline ne fit que sourire d'un air amusé :

« C'est vrai ! s'exclama Emmeline. Tu détestes qu'on discute du fait que McGo te bichonne !

– Parce que ce n'est pas vrai, rétorqua Eva, excédée. Tu crois que c'est être gentille de me donner des heures d'études obligatoires ?

– Je trouve que c'est sympa de sa part. C'est toujours mieux que de te laisser patauger toute seule. Et puis, continua Emmeline en haussant ses sourcils d'un air suggestif, tu peux mater Gilderoy Lockhart aussi longtemps que tu veux comme ça. »

Eva éclata de rire :

« Emmeline ! Tu crois vraiment que McGo' ne m'aurait pas déjà tué si elle m'avait surprise à fixer Lockhart pendant mes heures supp' ? Et tu n'es pas censée être sur Jeff en ce moment ? »

Le commentaire d'Eva ne laissa pas Emmeline indifférente. Eva la vit avec amusement rougir et regarder en l'air d'un air faussement innocent :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– La prochaine fois je ferai en sorte que Jeff ne soit pas le gardien. Comme ça je le ferai courir partout et il sera obligé d'enlever son T-shirt, plaisanta Eva en faisant un clin d'œil à Emmeline qui éclata de rire, la lueur rêveuse dans ses yeux révélant toutefois que l'idée lui plaisait.

– Aujourd'hui c'était déjà assez bien. Ce plongeon qu'il a fait pour rattraper le tir d'Akash. Aaaah, soupira Emmeline d'un air bienheureux. Quel homme !

– Attention, tu vas baver tout à l'heure ! » la prévint Eva.

Emmeline lui gifla le bras pour se venger.

« Je ne bave pas, jamais ! Contrairement à certaines, ajouta Emmeline en lançant un regard lourd de sens à Eva.

– C'était une fois ! s'écria Eva, excédée qu'on remette toujours cet accident sur le tapis deux ans plus tard. J'avais dormi 3 heures ! Excuse-moi de ne plus avoir complétement le contrôle de mon corps après 24 heures passées éveillée !

– Ouais ouais c'est ce qu'on dit, » railla Emmeline en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main.

Ni une ni deux, Eva coinça la tête d'Emmeline sous son bras et s'attaqua sauvagement aux cheveux parfaitement coiffés de son amie malgré les cris de protestation de cette dernière :

« On fait moins la maline maintenant ! » s'écria Eva avec un sourire malicieux tandis qu'Emmeline continuait à pousser des hurlements stridents qui devaient s'entendre dans tout le parc.

Finalement, Eva lâcha Emmeline et, les cheveux en pétard, Emmeline s'enfuit en courant, se dirigeant droit vers Charlotte qui touillait l'eau du lac de ses orteils. Toujours souriante, Eva suivit son amie à une allure plus modérée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, Emmeline se plaignait à Charlotte, tapotant ses cheveux pour les faire revenir à leur platitude habituelle.

La voyant sans doute arrivée, Charlotte se tourna vers Eva, un air pas impressionné sur le visage. Ses sourcils étaient haussés, l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait subir à Emmeline ? ». Eva lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules accompagné d'un sourire qui ne la quittait plus.

C'était une bonne journée aujourd'hui. Le soleil brillait et il n'y avait presque pas de vent. Les conditions météorologiques parfaites pour un après-midi en T-shirt dans le parc en somme.

« L'eau n'est pas trop froide ? demanda Eva en s'arrêtant à côté d'Emmeline qui s'était assise sur l'herbe, se lamentant sur l'état de sa coiffure.

– Ça ne te gêne pas de me couper ? fit Emmeline en levant la tête pour lancer un regard mécontent à la brune.

– Bof. Pas comme si tes marmonnements étaient très intéressants, » rétorqua Eva avec le plus de sérieux possible avant de tendre sa main vers Emmeline.

Avec une tape, Emmeline stoppa nette la tentative discrète de son amie pour aggraver encore plus sa coiffure :

« Arrête, Eva ! T'as déjà fait assez de mal pour aujourd'hui, » s'énerva-t-elle.

Les mains posées sur ses hanches, Eva pencha son buste vers Emmeline. Ses cheveux attachés en une haute queue de cheval lui caressèrent le cou.

« T'inquiètes Em', Jeff n'est pas là pour juger ton brushing imparfait. Dieu sait qu'il serait complètement repoussé par les quelques nœuds dans tes cheveux. »

Emmeline gifla l'arrière du mollet d'Eva, à découvert aujourd'hui à cause du short qu'Eva portait.

Eva s'esclaffa puis sauta sur place pour retirer ses chaussures en vitesse, pressée de rejoindre Charlotte dans l'eau. A peine eut-elle jeté sa chaussette vers Emmeline qui poussa un glapissement de protestation qu'Eva sautillait vers Charlotte.

Eva fit quand même attention de ralentir avant de pénétrer dans l'eau, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de Charlotte si elle osait la mouiller.

« Elle est bonne, hein, lui dit Charlotte avec un sourire alors qu'Eva se penchait pour glisser ses doigts sur la surface du lac.

– J'ai connu plus chaud quand même, » commenta Eva en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le lac jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui caresse le dessus de ses genoux.

Charlotte leva les yeux au ciel, secouant un peu sa tête :

« Excuse-moi de n'être jamais allée me baigner dans la Méditerranée.

– Ou de n'avoir jamais profité de la piscine chauffée des Potter plutôt, » rétorqua Eva en lui faisant un sourire taquin.

Mais Charlotte ne répondit pas comme Eva s'y attendait. A la place, Charlotte haussa les sourcils d'un air amusé :

« Ah Potter… articula-t-elle lentement. On en parlait tout juste avec Lily Evans.

– Lily Evans ? répéta Eva, interloquée. C'était Lily Evans la rousse avec qui je te voyais parler de loin tout à l'heure ?

– La seule et unique, répondit Charlotte d'un un air décontracté, donnant des petits coups de pied dans l'eau au bord du lac là où l'eau était peu profonde.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu lui parlais ? demanda Emmeline toujours prélassée sur l'herbe, haussant la voix pour que ses amies l'entendent, sa tête penchée sur le côté alors qu'elle brossait ses cheveux avec ses doigts.

– Figure-toi qu'elle voulait mon avis sur nos chers Préfets-en-Chef, dit Charlotte en s'adressant à Emmeline par-dessus son épaule, les mains jointes derrière son dos.

– Qu'est-ce qu'i dire sur Amelia Avery et Luke Carstein ? s'étonna Emmeline, reflétant la pensée d'Eva.

– Les Gryffondors ne sont pas très contents du duo Serpentard-Serdaigle de cette année, je crois bien. Evans se plaignait du fait qu'aucun préfet d'une Maison autre que Serpentard n'avait de rondes à faire dans les cachots. Et que les préfets-en-chef étaient un peu trop laxistes avec les nouveaux préfets de 5ème année. Enfin, surtout les Serpentards quoi, précisa Charlotte en exprimant le fond de sa pensée en roulant ses yeux avec exagération. Elle me disait qu'elle avait surpris Bulstrode retirer des points à un 1ère année pour lui être rentré dedans et que personne n'avait protesté.

– C'est Amelia Avery en même temps, dit Emmeline d'un air blasé. Evans s'attendait à quoi ? Amelia Avery ne va pas chercher des noises dans son propre camp et Luke Carstein ne va pas s'en mêler non plus s'il veut que leur couple dure.

– Surtout vu comment il est fou amoureux d'elle. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut carrément se marier avec elle, ajouta Eva en appuyant ses mains sur l'eau en prenant garde à ce qu'elles ne se fassent pas submerger.

– Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi ce couple existe, dit Emmeline en faisant la grimace – de dégoût à cause du sujet ou de douleur à cause de ses cheveux, Eva ne savait pas. Carstein est si mignon tandis qu'Avery…

– Avery est une salope frigide, » termina Charlotte.

Eva et Emmeline explosèrent de rire.

« Char' ! Ne le dis pas si honnêtement ! la rabroua Eva, riant toujours.

– Bah quoi ? fit Charlotte en fronçant les sourcils, l'air innocente. C'est la vérité. Tout le monde le sait que c'est une salope frigide. »

Eva secoua la tête, faussement exaspérée par l'insulte que Charlotte utilisait aussi naturellement que si elle demandait à quelqu'un de lui passer le beurre.

« Tout le monde le sait mais en tant que préfète tu devrais le dire moins fort, la conseilla Emmeline.

– Orf, elle doit être fourrée dans un de ses vieux bouquins à la bibliothèque donc impossible qu'elle m'entende l'insulter, dit Charlotte en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main.

– Et Carstein doit être avec elle, occupé à l'admirer discrètement derrière un bouquin tout aussi ennuyant que celui d'Avery, ricana Emmeline. Je me demande s'ils se sont déjà tenus par la main ou s'ils attendent la lune de miel pour le faire ?

– J'imagine que pour les Sang-Purs se frôler la main équivaut aux préliminaires, plaisanta Eva, faisant rire Emmeline et sourire Charlotte.

– Dans ce cas, tu es allée jusqu'aux attouchements avec Luke Carstein, Eva. Je suis triste que tu ne me l'ais pas dit, dit Charlotte en posant une main sur son cœur.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'esclaffa Eva.

– Fais pas l'innocence Eva ! s'exclama Emmeline. Tu l'aimais bien Carstein avant, toujours à vous cacher dans un coin de la bibliothèque pour « réviser », minauda-t-elle en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts d'un air moqueur.

– Déjà on ne se cachait pas. Si on était resté assis avec vous, on n'aurait jamais pu terminer nos « révisions » comme tu le dis, dit Eva en imitant le geste d'Emmeline. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on avait eu le choix. C'était ça ou le redoublement pour moi et, lui, il voulait des points faciles pour avoir son badge de préfet-en-chef. Et la preuve, il l'a eu ! Comme quoi ça m'arrive de servir à quelque chose, plaisanta-elle avec un sourire en coin.

– Il aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour ses points faciles quand même, s'obstina Emmeline. Moi je dis qu'il avait un p'tit truc pour toi Eva même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre. »

Eva leva les yeux au ciel :

« Pense ce que tu veux, soupira-t-elle, excédée. Le fait est qu'il est avec Avery maintenant et qu'il restera sans doute avec elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

– Et on leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, dit sarcastiquement Charlotte. Bon. J'ai plus important !

– T'as eu le temps de parler combien de temps avec Lily Evans ? questionna Emmeline.

– Le temps que vous vous rameniez, répondit Charlotte du tac au tac en lançant un regard à Emmeline par-dessus son épaule. Bon, je continue ?

– Oui, oui, continue, » l'enjoigna Eva, faisant signe à Emmeline de se taire.

Emmeline tira sa langue en réponse.

« Donc, comme je disais..., commença Charlotte. Evans m'a posé des questions plutôt intéressantes.

– Qui sont… ? demanda Eva, lui faisant signe d'expliciter – elle avait horreur qu'on en vienne pas directement au point.

– Sur toi et Potter.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Emmeline, paraissant partagée entre le choc et l'hilarité. Ça sort d'où ça ?

– Depuis quand Evans pose des questions à toi sur ce sujet ? demanda Eva en même temps.

– Elle m'a l'air d'être suspecte quant à ta relation avec son prétendant. Ce qui me semble étrange étant donné que je ne t'ai pas vu en compagnie de James Potter depuis un moment. Tu me fais des cachoteries ? »

Sous son ton calme, Eva pouvait deviner que Charlotte était blessée par les cachoteries qu'elle lui avait soi-disant faites.

« Non, nia avec véhémence Eva, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Evans s'intéresserait à moi ? Et puis, de toute façon, depuis quand est-ce que Lily Evans s'intéresse à James ?

– Je ne l'ai pas vu lui hurler dessus depuis un moment maintenant que j'y pense, fit Emmeline.

– Mais d'où lui viendrait l'idée qu'il se passe quelque chose entre James et moi ? C'est absurde, s'obstina Eva en donnant des coups de bras dans l'eau.

– A toi de nous le dire. Elle avait l'air plutôt sûre d'elle. Hé, tu veux pas arrêter ! » s'exclama Charlotte en lançant un regard noir à Eva après avoir bondi en arrière pour ne pas être éclaboussée suite au geste un peu brutal d'Eva.

Eva lui fit un sourire désolé. Charlotte soupira d'un air exaspéré puis partit s'asseoir à côté d'Emmeline :

« Y a pas intérêt qu'une seule goutte vienne par ici ! » la prévint Charlotte une fois qu'elle estima être à une distance de sécurité suffisante.

Eva lui sourit, ne promettant rien. Elle savait qu'elle avait intérêt à ne pas la contrarier si elle ne voulait pas que Charlotte lui fasse la tête le reste du week-end. Tranquillement, Eva se rapprocha de la rive. Ne voulant pas quitter le lac tout de suite, elle resta au bord de l'eau à jouer avec ses orteils.

« C'est quand même drôle que Lily Evans se sente menacée par Eva, » commenta Emmeline, allongée et les yeux fermés pour profiter du soleil réchauffant agréablement sa peau.

A côté d'elle, Charlotte resta assise, les bras étendus derrière elle et suivant distraitement des yeux Eva.

Eva se retourna vers ses amies :

« Pourquoi drôle ? demanda-t-elle.

– Parce que tu es bien loin d'intéresser Potter de cette façon. Personne ne se souvient de l'Action ou Vérité de la fête de Mars dernier ? Vous savez, la fête qu'avait lancé les Gryffondors après qu'ils aient éliminé les Serpentards de la Coupe ?

– Celle où Potter était soûl comme jamais et où il a fait semblant de se faire vomir quand Diggory lui a demandé s'il n'avait jamais pensé se faire Eva ? Oui, je m'en rappelle, » dit calmement Charlotte.

Eva lui lança un regard contrarié qui fit sourire Charlotte d'un air narquois avant que la blonde ne penche sa tête en arrière et ferme les yeux, son sourire rageant toujours collé à ses lèvres.

« Oui, exactement ça, » répondit Emmeline, ne remarquant pas l'agacement d'Eva.

D'un air boudeur, Eva leur tourna le dos pour donner des coups de pied violents dans l'eau. Elle se retenait de ne pas diriger l'eau vers ses deux amies qui se prélassaient sereinement au soleil.

« Si Evans avait été à cette soirée, je ne pense pas qu'elle s'inquiéterait d'un rapprochement entre Potter et Eva en ce moment, continua Emmeline. D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme si James Potter ne pouvait pas changer d'avis. Je l'ai déjà vu zieuter la poitrine d'Eva une fois.

– Emmeline ! » s'écria cette dernière, sa voix partant dans les aiguës sous le coup de l'embarras.

Emmeline et Charlotte étaient secouées par un fou rire, trouvant vraisemblablement hilarant l'anecdote d'Emmeline qu'Eva trouvait plus que dérangeante. Eva se sentit soudainement pleinement consciente du poids de ses seins sur son torse. Comme à son habitude, Eva portait un soutien-gorge de sport et un T-shirt noir qui laissait à peine entrevoir sa clavicule mais elle se sentait maintenant complétement exposée.

Elle leur tourna le dos, ne voulant pas qu'elles voient ses joues rougissantes et son malaise évident. Leur fou rire ne paraissait pas prêt de s'arrêter.

Elle voulait juste rentrer dans le dortoir et s'enrouler dans son plaid. Pour encore plus de réconfort, elle aspergerait le plaid du parfum de sa mère.

« MAXI BOMBE STYLÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ – »

Une seconde Eva regardait ses poings se serrer, la seconde suivante elle buvait la tasse.

Désespérément, elle dégagea le poids qui l'empêchait de remonter à la surface. Après un coup de pied particulièrement vicieux de sa part, le poids se dégagea et elle remonta précipitamment à la surface. Haletante, elle regarda avec incompréhension Akash apparaître à ses côtés. Il haletait lui aussi, se tenant la côte avec une grimace.

« Putain Eva, t'y vas pas de main morse avec tes coudes pointus, se lamenta-t-il.

– Mais d'où tu sors ? s'exclama Eva.

– Je voulais te montrer ma bombe. Stylée non ? demanda-t-il avec son grand sourire d'idiot heureux.

– C'était toi ce hurlement ? T'es complétement tarré, lui dit Eva d'un air incrédule ce qui le fit rire.

– Ça va Eva ? demanda Emmeline, l'apparition d'un Akash sauvage ayant l'air d'avoir stoppé net l'hilarité d'il y a quelques secondes.

– Ça peut aller, » soupira la brune avec exaspération en contournant Akash pour regagner la rive.

Elle n'était plus d'humeur. Le lac n'était pas le lieu de baignade le plus propre. Elle sentait qu'elle collait. En plus, elle haïssait la sensation des vêtements mouillés sur sa peau.

« Non mais pars pas ! Viens faire la course d'abord ! s'exclama Akash qui nageait tranquillement vêtu que de son caleçon.

– Sans moi, lui dit-elle en lui lançant un mauvais regard par-dessus son épaule. Évite de me noyer la prochaine fois.

– Oh allez Eva ! Fais pas la tête pour ça !

– La ferme, Akash ! le prévint-elle en se retournant pour qu'il voit son index levé en guise d'avertissement.

– T'es pas drôle, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber en arrière pour flotter sur le dos.

– Ça t'apprendra ! »

Elle ne se sentait pas du tout coupable de son refus d'obtempérer. Ça ne servait à rien qu'il sorte sa moue boudeuse. Il n'allait pas la faire culpabiliser alors qu'il était en tort.

La seconde suivante, le calme d'Eva fut mis à rude épreuve car, à peine eut-elle posée ses pieds sur l'herbe fraîche du parc, qu'une meute sauvage de Poufsouffles tambourinaient le sol de leurs pieds en poussant des cris, se dévêtant en pleine course. Il n'y avait pas que les 7ème année, non, Aaron avait aussi eu le temps de rameuter ses copains de 6ème année. Ainsi, Eva resta immobile, fermant les yeux alors qu'elle se prenait des jets d'eau en pleine face à cause des bêtes sauvages qui sautaient dans le lac.

Quelqu'un lui donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête en passant à côté d'elle. Inspirant lentement pour se retenir de péter un câble, Eva se retourna lentement. Elle soupçonnait très fortement Amos d'être le coupable mais impossible d'avancer quoi que ce soit, le batteur et capitaine de Quidditch était a priori occupé à essayer de noyer Akash avec l'aide d'Howard.

« L'eau était bonne ? » demanda Charlotte avec une grimace compatissante.

Eva soupira encore une fois, tordant son T-shirt entre ses mains pour tenter d'enlever l'eau. Heureusement qu'il était noir. Ça aurait été le comble qu'elle se retrouve avec un T-shirt mouillé _et_ transparent.

« Si je n'en avais pas avalé, elle aurait sans doute été meilleure, railla-t-elle sarcastiquement.

– Tu veux que je te sèche ? proposa Emmeline en agitant sa baguette sous son nez.

– Oui, s'il se plaît, » acquiesça Eva avec un petit sourire fatigué.

Emmeline marmonna le sort tout en agitant sa baguette vers son amie et la seconde suivante un vent chaud secouait le corps d'Eva. Un peu trop violemment d'ailleurs mais au moins elle était sèche maintenant.

« Désolée, s'excusa Emmeline avec un petit rire en voyant Eva rouvrir ses yeux qu'elle avait fermé sous la force de la rafale. Flitwick dirait qu'il faut que je contrôle la puissance de mes sorts.

– Quand il s'agit d'un duel ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose mais pour des sorts de tous les jours c'est mieux de ne pas faire s'envoler Eva, oui, ironisa Charlotte.

– N'exagère pas trop non plus, se défendit Emmeline.

– J'ai vu Eva faire un pas en arrière.

– Bon, d'accord. Il faudra que je travaille un peu sur ça, concéda Emmeline en faisant la moue.

– Tu veux que je lance un Levicorpus à Akash, Eva ? se proposa Charlotte en se tournant vers la concernée. Je pourrais lui descendre le slip aussi.

– Ça me semble un peu trop quand même, commenta Emmeline.

– Non, je ne trouve pas moi. En plus, s'il se retrouve nu comme un nouveau-né, je pourrais lui retirer des points et peut-être lui mettre une retenue pour exhibitionnisme si l'envie me passe. »

Eva ne put retenir le petit rire qui lui échappa à l'air innocent de Charlotte alors qu'elle proposait de faire quelque chose qui lui vaudrait la perte de son badge de préfète si ça remontait jusqu'aux oreilles d'un professeur.

« Parfois je me dis que tu aurais dû être à Serpentard, dit Emmeline en regardant Charlotte d'un air prudent alors qu'Eva se mettait à genoux pour s'allonger à côté d'elle sur l'herbe.

– Le choixpeau a envisagé de me mettre là-bas, révéla Charlotte avec un haussement d'épaules décontracté.

– C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Emmeline, les yeux écarquillés. Et tu me le dis que maintenant ?!

– Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, répondit Charlotte d'un air nonchalant, tournant une boucle de cheveux autour de son doigt.

– C'est pas une excuse !

– Et puis, me retrouver avec Amelia Avery et Lizzie Lestrange ? Non merci, fit Charlotte en fronçant le nez. Je préfère encore devoir vous supporter.

– Je savais que tu nous appréciais quelque part dans son cœur, » souffla dramatiquement Eva en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, fermant les yeux pour profiter un maximum du soleil sur sa peau.

Emmeline avait beau l'avoir séché, Eva pouvait sentir l'odeur subtile de vase du lac.

« Je peux t'imaginer avec elles, moi. Avec ton air impassible tu irais de pair avec les deux reines des glaces.

– C'est pas très gentil ce que tu dis, Em', lança Eva.

– Oui, je n'apprécie pas trop ce que tu sous-entends, maugréa Charlotte en lançant un regard mauvais à Emmeline qui haussa les épaules, ne ressentant pas le besoin de s'excuser pour avoir exprimé son opinion. C'est plutôt toi qui irais de pair avec les deux blocs de glace, Madame la Sang-Pur. Elles ne m'auraient jamais accepté dans leur groupe, indigne fille de Nés-moldus que je suis.

\- Je sais pas, fit Emmeline d'un air songeur. Je t'imagine bien les recadrer dès la première semaine de 1ère année ce qui les fait te respecter puis elles te font rentrer dans leur groupe VIP.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exaspéra Charlotte, secouant sa tête d'un air incrédule.

– Bah quoi ? s'exclama Emmeline. Tu l'as bien fait avec moi !

– J'avais oublié la Emmeline de 11 ans qui répétait toujours ce que ses parents disaient, rigola Eva. C'était insupportable ! Ma mère dit qu'il faut toujours manger l'entrée, le plat et le dessert avec des couverts différents sinon nous ne sommes pas mieux que des Elfes de Maison, minauda Eva d'une voix aigue.

– Tais-toi Eva ! » supplia Emmeline en se cachant le visage dans ses mains, mortifiée de la Emmeline de 11 ans qui n'avait d'autre sujet de conversation que ceux de ses parents.

Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit retrouvée seule la plupart du temps. Elle-même se trouvait insupportable lorsqu'elle osait y repenser.

« Moi je me rappellerai toujours du premier cours de vol où tu m'as dit que je devais venir d'une famille de domestique pour ne pas savoir qu'une vraie dame ne montait pas en amazone sur un balai mais avec les deux jambes du même côté, ricana Charlotte.

– Arrêtez ! chouina Emmeline en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Je sais bien que j'étais la pire des sales gosses !

– Heureusement que tu étais muette comme une carpe avec les garçons à l'époque ou Jefferson pourrait avoir des réticences.

– Charlotte ! C'est méchant ! s'exclama Emmeline en relevant la tête pour lancer un regard outré à Charlotte qui lui fit un sourire narquois en réponse. Quoi que…Imaginez que je lui ai vraiment dit des trucs à l'époque et que je ne m'en rappelle plus ?! Oh nooon ! s'écria-t-elle, morte de honte.

– Ça m'étonnerait. Tu étais tétanisée devant les garçons. Et Jeff n'était pas du genre à parler avec les filles non plus, Eva tenta de la rassurer.

– J'espère, souffla Emmeline. Mais maintenant je vais tout le temps douter.

– De toute façon tu comptes tenter quelque chose avec lui ? s'enquit Charlotte.

– Je ne sais pas… se lamenta Emmeline en se passant une main agitée dans les cheveux. Je n'ose pas. J'ai peur de me prendre le râteau du siècle.

– J'ai peur qu'il aille voir ailleurs avant que tu ne te décides, dit précautionneusement Charlotte.

– Je sais, répondit Emmeline en se mordant la lèvre. Mais il ne donne pas vraiment l'impression de ressentir quelque chose pour moi, non ?

– Vous vous parlez souvent cette année, dit Eva. Plus souvent que les années précédentes.

– Je ne sais pas si ça veut dire quelque chose. Il traîne beaucoup plus avec nous depuis qu'il n'est plus avec son ex donc c'est pas comme s'il allait m'ignorer.

– Je peux lui demander si – »

A peine Eva eut commencé sa phrase qu'Emmeline la coupait avec véhémence, secouant sa tête avec agitation pour ponctuer son refus :

« Non, non, non ! C'est complétement cramé si tu fais ça !

– Pas sûr. Les garçons ne sont pas très observateurs parfois. Je pourrais juste lui demander s'il est intéressé par quelqu'un en ce moment. »

Charlotte rigola :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Charlotte ? demanda Eva.

– Ça me rappelle le début de 4ème année quand tu étais arrivée en trombe dans la chambre pour me dire qu'Amos était venu te demander s'il avait sa chance avec moi. Tu donnais l'impression d'avoir traversé le château en courant pour me dire le plus vite possible.

– C'était un peu le cas, admit Eva en riant elle aussi au souvenir de son empressement qui l'avait presque fait tomber dans la trappe des escaliers du 2ème étage. Dès que McGonagall nous a laissé sortir du cours de soutien, j'ai pris la poudre d'escampette. Ce n'était pas très discret d'ailleurs. Amos devait clairement se douter que j'allais tout répéter. Mais peut-être que c'était son plan.

– C'était son plan, oui. Il me l'a avoué un petit moment après.

– Aussi mal que ce soit terminé votre relation, vous êtes restés très longtemps ensemble quand même, commenta Emmeline.

– Incroyable, hein ? En voyant Amos aujourd'hui, c'est difficile de croire qu'il soit resté deux ans et demi avec la même fille.

– Il a beaucoup changé depuis qu'il n'est plus avec toi. Avant, il n'était pas aussi…

– Con ? proposa Charlotte. Oui, il l'était déjà un peu avant mais maintenant il a même atteint le niveau de connard. Peut-être que c'est à cause de tous les Cognards qu'il s'est pris dans le crâne depuis la 3ème année.

– C'est vrai qu'à une période il s'en prenait un à chaque match. Je me demande si c'était à cause d'un de leur stupide pari, ricana Eva.

– Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, soupira Charlotte et Eva n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle roulait ses yeux.

– Ils se sont lancés un nouveau–, commença à demander Emmeline mais un cri coupa court sa question :

– **EVA BROWN ! HÉ, EVA BROWN !** »

De concert, les trois filles se redressèrent pour se tourner vers celui qui scandait le nom d'Eva :

« Qu'est-ce…marmonna avec incompréhension la concernée en voyant un jeune garçon courir vers elle.

– C'est qui ? » s'enquit Emmeline, disant à haute voix la question qu'elles se posaient toutes les trois.

Le jeune garçon qui paraissait être peut-être en 1ère ou 2ème année à en juger par sa petite taille et son visage poupon s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Il était tout essoufflé, les joues rouges par l'effort. Pourtant, il ne paraissait pas vouloir perdre une seconde parce qu'il commença tout de suite à parler malgré sa respiration haletante :

« Dumbledore…dit…son bureau…Urgent…

– Attends. Prends ton temps et répète-moi ce que tu viens de dire. »

Le petit lui lança un regard noir qui surprit Eva par sa véhémence. Depuis quand les 1ère années étaient aussi susceptibles et irrespectueux envers leurs aînés ? Jamais elle n'aurait osé lancer un tel regard à un 7ème année à son âge. Décidément, elle n'inspirait pas le respect quel que soit l'âge de son interlocuteur.

« Tu dois tout de suite aller au bureau de Dumbledore. C'est urgent.

– Tu sais pourquoi ? demanda Eva alors que Charlotte et Emmeline s'étaient levées derrière elle.

– Non. Mais il faut que tu y ailles. Tout de suite.

– Hé, le mioche. Parle-nous plus respectueusement, tu veux ? » le rabroua Emmeline.

Son regard noir décidément beaucoup trop intense pour un garçon de 11 ans qui était bien loin d'arriver aux épaules d'Eva se tournait maintenant vers Emmeline qui le lui rendit avec plaisir. Etre de Sang-Pur équivalait à être un pro des regards menaçants. Avec un froncement de sourcils contrarié, le petit parut admettre défaite au bout de quelques secondes de duel de regard silencieux. Il reposa son attention sur Eva :

« Dumbledore attend. Vite. »

Eva haussa les sourcils, prise de court par l'intensité d'un si petit bonhomme :

« Okay, oui, j'y vais, acquiesça-t-elle avant de se retourner vers ses amies. Vous m'accompagnez ? leur demanda-t-elle.

– Bien sûr que oui, affirma Charlotte avant d'elle aussi lancer un regard mauvais au petit dont les vêtements décontractés d'un samedi rendaient impossible de savoir à quelle Maison il appartenait. Quant à toi, apprends à mieux parler à tes aînés sinon la prochaine fois ce sera des points en moins. »

La grimace que le petit garçon fit laissait entendre qu'il n'appréciait pas l'avertissement de Charlotte mais il se tut tout de même.

Charlotte leva le nez en l'air d'un air satisfait puis fit signe à Emmeline et Eva d'avancer.

Eva avait peur de découvrir ce qui valait une réunion avec le directeur énigmatique qu'était Dumbledore. Durant le trajet, les Poufsouffles tentèrent de trouver une raison mais ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle eut laissé les filles au pas de l'escalier du bureau de Dumbledore et qu'elle posa les yeux sur Euphémia Potter qu'Eva se rendit compte que c'était sans doute la pire de ses hantises qui avait prévalu une visite de sa marraine.

« Miss Brown. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie, » l'enjoigna Dumbledore en faisant signe vers le siège vacant à côté de celui de sa marraine.

Eva s'assit doucement, lançant un regard prudent à sa marraine qui lui offrait un petit sourire qui ne fit que l'inquiéter encore plus.

« C'est à propos de votre mère. »

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nombre de mots : 9200  
> titre : Second poteauuuu PavaaaaaAAAAAARRRRRD !
> 
> Oui, le titre est inspiré du but légendaire de la Coupe du Monde 2019. Oui, les Poufsouffles jouent au foot à Poudlard. Oui, Euphémia Potter est la marraine d'Eva Brown. Oui, il n'y avait que des blaireaux dans ce chapitre. Des petits indices se trouvaient tout de même dans ce chapitre sur l'intrigue à venir.
> 
> Next time : Badass Euphemia qui ne se laisse pas faire, des révisions des plus électriques et des Maraudeurs qui ont choisi de passer leur samedi après-midi de la meilleure manière pour énerver McGo.


	5. Le Club des Loosers

.

« Je voulais te prévenir avant que tout le monde ne lise la Gazette demain matin. Il y a eu une attaque à la conférence organisée par le service de ta mère. Les détails sont encore flous mais il y a certainement plusieurs morts. Ils n'ont pas encore identifié tous les corps mais… »

Euphémia ferma les yeux, semblant peinée. Elle inspira profondément puis replongea son regard dans celui de sa filleule.

Eva ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans les yeux d'Euphemia alors que Dumbledore les observait silencieusement derrière son bureau. Elle haïssait voir les yeux larmoyants de la matriarche des Potter – elle d'habitude si impénétrable, ça ne faisait qu'apporter des larmes dans les yeux d'Eva.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle le dise. Si elle le disait cela voudrait dire qu'Eva devait accepter que c'était réel – pas juste un mauvais rêve.

Eva sentait son visage s'effondrer. Elle pinça les lèvres mais deux larmes traîtresses lui échappèrent malgré ses efforts.

« Je suis désolée, Eva. Ta mère est introuvable. »

Sa lèvre inférieure trembla, signe avant-coureur d'une crise de larmes. Pourtant, elle s'y refusait.

Elle vrilla son regard sur le plafond ornementé, posant ses doigts sous ses yeux brillants. Elle respira profondément pour éviter à Dumbledore d'assister à un spectacle des plus répugnants et le bruit du fluide de son nez qu'elle retenait fit écho dans le bureau de ton directeur et, accessoirement, sorcier le plus légendaire du 20ème siècle.

« Oh, darling. »

Deux secondes plus tard, Eva avait le visage enfoui dans la poitrine d'Euphémia. Sa chaleur et son parfum familier lui rappelèrent sa mère. Eva ferma les yeux avec une grimace peinée puis renifla plus fort.

Le dernier contact qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère était il y a deux semaines. Elle lui avait écrit pour lui dire qu'elle était bien arrivée à Poudlard et qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour être attentive en cours. Elle l'avait aussi rassuré sur le fait qu'elle assistait sagement aux heures de tutorat et qu'elle ne passait pas son temps dehors ou non accompagnée.

Sa mère lui avait répondu à peine un jour plus tard, lui disant qu'elle était submergée par le travail puisque son service préparait une rencontre avec le Président moldu français pour le mois d'octobre. C'était une réunion très importante qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher. Elle avait ajouté un paquet de chocolats pour motiver sa fille à continuer à être studieuse.

Eva se fustigea mentalement : pourquoi n'avait-elle pas répondu ?

Soudainement, elle pensa à Oscar. Si sa mère était morte qui s'occupait de lui actuellement ? Était-il seul à l'appartement à attendre au pas de la porte que sa mère revienne sans se douter qu'elle ne franchirait plus jamais le pan de la porte ? Qui allait penser à lui ? Qui allait s'occuper de lui alors qu'Eva était coincée à Poudlard ? Et l'appartement ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait le garder ? Elle n'avait pas le moindre sous et elle savait très bien que sa mère n'avait que des maigres économies. A peine de quoi payer un mois de loyer puis ensuite Eva se retrouverait à la rue. Et qui accepterait de l'embaucher, incompétente qu'elle était ?

« Elle est vraiment morte ? » demanda la jeune fille d'une petite voix aiguë qui brisa le cœur d'Euphemia.

Euphemia desserra légèrement son étreinte et passa une main tendre sur le front de sa filleule pour dégager ce dernier de ses cheveux emmêlés. Puis, elle lui embrassa tendrement le front avant de murmurer d'un air peiné :

« Je ne sais pas, ma chérie, je ne sais pas. »

Eva avait toujours perçu Euphémia comme une femme ayant toute la sagesse du monde. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui paraissait aussi incertaine, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était plus une enfant. A 17 ans, Eva savait que les adultes n'étaient pas infaillibles. Et, en vue des circonstances actuelles, elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

Après ce qui parut être une éternité, Euphémia la relâcha mais resta pourtant très proche, continuant de lui caresser les cheveux avec tendresse alors qu'Eva se mouchait discrètement avec le mouchoir que Dumbledore avait fait léviter sous son nez.

Une partie d'elle se demandait si toutes les mères du monde avaient ce pouvoir de réconfort car il n'y avait rien de plus tendre que le toucher d'une mère. Une autre partie d'elle se demandait si Dumbledore avait l'habitude d'assister à des crises de larmes de ses élèves dans son bureau ou si le privilège lui revenait à elle, Eva Brown de Poufsouffle. C'était la deuxième fois déjà qu'elle le faisait assister à ce spectacle.

Elle priait pour qu'il n'y ait pas de troisième occasion.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda doucement Euphémia, à genoux devant sa filleule ce qui laissait la possibilité à cette dernière de croiser le regard de Dumbledore si elle osait regarder dans sa direction.

Eva haussa mollement ses épaules, se sentant lessivée mais comme si elle pouvait bien se remettre à pleurer d'une seconde à l'autre.

Euphémia glissa une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de sa queue de cheval derrière son oreille.

« Tu veux venir à la maison ce week-end ? proposa-t-elle. Albus n'y verra pas d'inconvénients, n'est-ce pas Albus ? » dit-elle en direction du directeur qui ne fit que sourire avec amusement au ton menaçant d'Euphemia Potter alors qu'Eva était, quant à elle, effarée par son cran.

Euphémia prenait le même ton avec la légende du siècle qu'avec James lorsqu'elle le prévenait qu'il ne devait pas poser un pied dans la cuisine sous peine d'un couvre-feu jusqu'à sa majorité.

Elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir mis sens dessus dessous la cuisine après qu'il eut envie de se faire un encas nocturne à 2 heures du matin. Sachant qu'il avait interdiction de toucher au contenu du garde-manger, il avait tenté de se concocter un petit plat dans le noir complet. Le résultat avait été désastreux. A moitié endormi, James avait fait tombé toute la vaisselle, déclenchant l'alarme du manoir et brisant la vaisselle de mariage de ses parents.

Eva inspira un grand coup puis se frotta les yeux avec force avant de se redresser dans son siège.

« C'est gentil Euphémia mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour moi de rater des cours. McGonagall ne m'y autoriserait pas de toute façon.

— _Darling_ , soupira Euphémia comme si la Poufsouffle devant elle était un enfant capricieux. Le professeur McGonagall comprendrait parfaitement que tu ais besoin de te reposer aux vues des circonstances.

— Je pense être capable de savoir par moi-même si j'ai besoin de me reposer, » rétorqua la jeune fille en sentant un énervement rare monter en elle.

Pourquoi ces adultes croyaient-ils mieux savoir qu'elle ce dont elle avait besoin ?

Qu'est-ce que ça changerait d'attendre une réponse chez les Potter plutôt qu'à Poudlard ? Ils ne feraient que la choyer et lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter alors que non, elle avait le droit de s'inquiéter. En plus, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'était pas habituée à être au centre des rumeurs de Poudlard. Et avoir une mère déclarée disparue était une meilleure raison de se faire fixer que d'être la soi-disant briseuse de cœur de 7ème année.

Eva avait l'impression de revenir au mois de mai dernier. Elle avait été assise à cette place précise. Déjà à l'époque, les yeux impénétrables de Dumbledore étaient posés sur elle. Mais à la place d'Euphémia c'était sa mère qui avait été présente. Et contrairement à Euphémia, sa mère ne s'était pas mise à genoux et ne l'avait pas réconforté d'une main douce.

Non, après lui avoir seulement jeté un coup œil après être apparu dans la cheminée, elle s'était tournée vers Dumbledore, une grimace de rage familière déformant les traits de son visage.

En temps normal, Eva était pétrifiée de peur devant les accès de colère de sa mère mais ce jour-là il y avait comme du coton dans ses oreilles. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait devant elle.

Elle se rappelait seulement de la lourdeur de sa tête qu'elle peinait à tenir droite et du picotement douloureux de sa poitrine. Elle avait voulu gratter sa peau pour faire disparaître cette horripilante démangeaison mais les bandages que Pomfrey avait enroulés autour de sa poitrine et de ses mains exactement pour cette raison l'en empêchaient.

La seule chose dont elle se souvenait était la réponse de sa mère lorsque Dumbledore lui avait demandé ce qu'elle souhaitait faire de sa fille une fois qu'elle eut terminé de se disputer de vive voix avec McGonagall qui n'avait pas supporté que sa mère parle aussi impoliment au Directeur.

Le mutisme et l'air impassible du directeur avaient certainement fait sortir de ses gonds sa mère.

« Gardez-la. J'ai des affaires à régler. »

Puis avant de partir, elle avait posé son regard rempli d'une détermination qu'Eva ne comprenait pas sur elle.

« Repose-toi bien. »

Puis elle avait disparu en un jet de flamme et McGonagall lui était tombée dessus alors que le brouillard dans lequel elle était emprisonné depuis son réveil à l'infirmerie s'était enfin levé.

Le gémissement désespéré lui avait échappé :

« _Maman_ — »

Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle voulait mourir mais pourtant son corps paraissait vouloir lui rappeler à quel point elle était en vie.

Toutes les odeurs, les sons, les émotions, les sensations qu'elle avait assourdies la frappaient de plein fouet.

Elle était effrayée. Elle avait mal. Elle avait l'impression que son corps ne lui appartenait plus.

Dans un sursaut de conscience, Eva avait frappé la main de McGonagall qui voulait se poser sur son épaule. Elle refusait qu'une énième personne ne la touche. Puis c'était le noir total. Lointainement, elle avait entendu des cris (« respirez, Eva, respirez ! » ; « Albus, où est Pomona ?! ») mais rester éveillée avait été si douloureux qu'elle s'était évanouie.

 _Une crise de panique_ , lui avait expliqué plus tard Pomfrey.

Jamais elle n'avait pensé que son corps pouvait la trahir d'une façon si effrayante mais ça n'avait pas été la dernière fois.

Lors de sa dispute avec James qui l'avait suivi jusqu'à tout récemment, elle avait senti sa respiration se saccader alors qu'il se bornait à vouloir la faire admettre qu'elle l'évitait.

Il n'avait pas voulu la laisser partir. L'anxiété était montée. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui cracher toutes les méchancetés au monde pour qu'il la laisse seule. Et il l'avait fait. Pourtant, son visage abasourdi et blessé s'était inscrit dans la mémoire de la Poufsouffle et la culpabilité que celle-ci ressentait par rapport à ce moment avait été la cause de bien d'autres crises durant l'été.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était ces mêmes yeux qui étaient posés sur elle. Des yeux hésitant toujours entre marron et vert, comme ceux de James.

Malgré ses années d'expérience, Euphémia ne parvenait pas à cacher la lueur de douleur dans ses yeux lorsque Eva lui jeta à la figure son aide.

Pourtant, contrairement à son habitude, Euphémia ne poussa pas à bout sa filleule pour la faire entendre raison. Elle parut même se dégonfler.

« D'accord, Eva. Si tu ne veux pas venir, je ne t'y obligerai pas. Cependant, ajouta-t-elle en la regardant d'un air menaçant, je te préviens que je n'hésiterai pas à venir te chercher si je le juge nécessaire. Je suis ta marraine et ta mère compte sur moi pour veiller à ton bien-être.

— Les morts n'en ont rien à faire des vivants. Ils sont morts. »

_Clac_

Eva releva des yeux surpris vers Euphémia qui s'était frappée la cuisse avec force – comme si elle s'était retenue de ne pas la frapper.

Eva se sentit toute petite face à son regard furieux.

« Ne redis plus ce genre d'inepties, tu m'entends ?! »

Elle acquiesça timidement en regardant la femme devant elle avec prudence. Malgré son accord, Euphemia Potter continua de la regarder avec insistance comme si elle savait qu'Eva n'acquiesçait que pour lui faire plaisir.

« Eh bien Albus, je vais vous laisser pour aujourd'hui, dit Euphemia en se relevant finalement après avoir passé de longues secondes silencieuses à fusiller sa filleule du regard. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou s'il y a un quelconque changement. Il en va de même pour toi, Eva, » ajouta-t-elle vers la Poufsouffle qui s'empressa d'acquiescer encore une fois de peur d'attirer ses foudres.

Puis après un baiser sur la joue pour lequel Eva du se baisser _(après ses 15 ans, rares étaient les femmes plus grandes qu'elle. Eva ne savait pas d'où elle avait hérité sa grande taille vu la petitesse de sa mère.)_ , Euphémia partit avec dignité vers la cheminée. Elle disparut en un jet de flamme verte.

Alors qu'Eva s'apprêtait à saluer son Directeur pour éviter une énième situation maladroite avec lui, ce dernier la surprit en lui adressant la parole :

« Ne croyez-vous pas que les morts veillent sur nous, Miss Brown ?

— Je – je ne sais plus ce que je crois, Monsieur, balbutia-t-elle, décontenancée qu' _Albus Dumbledore_ lui pose une telle question. Mais si les morts veillent réellement sur nous, je les plains. Le spectacle n'est pas très beau ici alors les morts feraient mieux de profiter du Paradis et d'oublier leurs proches toujours vivants.

— N'êtes-vous pas catholique, Miss Brown ? »

Comment diable savait-il cela ?

« Une mauvaise catholique certainement, oui.

— Eh bien prions pour que votre mère nous revienne en bonne santé, dit-il en souriant derrière ses mains croisées.

— Hum, merci, professeur, répondit gauchement la jeune fille, de plus en plus perdue par cet étrange échange.

— Au revoir, Miss Brown.

— Au revoir, professeur. »

.

* * *

.

Le samedi avait toujours trôné à la première place du meilleur jour de la semaine jusqu'au début de cette année scolaire.

La raison ? Deux heures d'étude obligatoires.

Depuis la deuxième semaine de sa 7ème année, entre 17h et 19h, Eva était enfermée dans la classe de Métamorphose. Ses seuls faibles réconforts étaient qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas-ci et que ce n'était pas toujours McGonagall ou Amelia Avery qui étaient en charge de la surveillance.

Pourquoi était-elle donc obligée d'aller à ces deux heures pendant le week-end alors qu'elle était majeure ?

La raison était simple : Poudlard était soi-disant la meilleure école de sorcellerie d'Europe et c'est pourquoi il était impensable que des cancres ou des fainéants baissent le classement de l'école. Chaque année les professeurs effectuaient donc une liste des élèves ayant le plus besoin de soutien pour obtenir de bons résultats aux A.S.P.I.C.S.

En soit, c'était un bon concept. Cela démontrait que Poudlard faisait attention à ce que chaque élève soit bien suivi dans son cursus. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de plus honteux que de se faire donner son emploi du temps et une sommation pour venir aux cours de soutien par son Chef de Maison à la rentrée de septembre.

Des bons penseurs comme Charlotte disait que c'était une très bonne initiative du rectorat de mettre ce système en place. Certains avaient moins de facilité, il fallait donc faire attention à ce qu'ils ne tombent pas entre les mailles du système.

D'autres comme Emmeline trouvaient tout simplement que c'était la honte de faire partie de ce « Club des cancres » puisqu'en être membre était synonyme de looser.

En bref, Eva n'avait pas été ravie de recevoir le carton d'invitation pour le Club des Cancres mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Alors qu'Eva avait eu des résultats moyens aux B.U.S.E.S, ses résultats avaient été catastrophiques en fin de 6ème année. Son décrochage avait été graduel mais les examens de fin d'année avaient été un véritable désastre.

Suite à une discussion avec Chourave au début de l'année, Eva avait deviné que ce n'était que grâce à sa « situation exceptionnelle » et grâce au soutien de sa Cheffe de Maison qu'elle n'avait pas redoublé. Le véritable lobby que sa mère avait mené avait sans doute été un facteur clé lui aussi mais Chourave n’avait rien dit à ce sujet.

De ce fait, à peine sorti de son entrevue avec le directeur, Eva se dépêcha de descendre les deux étages pour récupérer ses affaires dans sa chambre (et pour enfiler un nouveau T-shirt en plus d'un pull et d'un pantalon cintré à carreaux – l'odeur du lac n'était pas très sexy) avant de remonter les étages pour atteindre la salle de Métamorphose au 3ème. Malgré son empressement, elle arriva tout de même en retard.

« Pardon pour le retard, s'excusa-t-elle immédiatement dès qu'elle fut rentrée dans la salle, légèrement essoufflée.

— 15 points en moins pour Poufsouffle, » dit une voix bien familière d'un air désintéressé.

Bien sûr, la seule fois où elle arrivait en retard il fallait que ce soit Amélia Avery, la nouvelle préfète-en-chef qui soit en charge de la surveillance.

Tout comme son frère jumeau, Amélia Avery était une réelle beauté. Avec ses boucles anglaises blondes retenues par un cerf-tête, ses pommettes délicates et sa bouche en cœur, elle avait tout d'une parfaite poupée.

Assise tranquillement derrière le bureau de McGonagall, la Serpentarde lisait nonchalamment un bouquin dont l'épaisseur faisait franchement peur à la Poufsouffle. Elle n'avait même pas daigné lever son nez à l’arrivée d’Eva.

« Vraiment désolée mais j'étais avec Dumbledore, s'excusa Eva en s'efforçant de parler calmement, ne pouvant pourtant pas s'empêcher de carrer la mâchoire.

— Dans ce cas donne-moi le mot d'excuse qu'il t'a écrit, dit la Serpentarde en changeant nonchalamment de page.

— Il ne m'en a pas fait.

— C'est donc 15 points en moins comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt. »

Et cette fois-ci les yeux froids d'Amélia Avery daignèrent se poser sur la Poufsouffle.

Si c'était son frère jumeau, Eva aurait certainement eu droit à un sourire narquois mais Amélia Avery était la nouvelle reine des glaces des Serpentards. La satisfaction qu'elle devait sans aucun doute ressentir à cet instant précis en sachant qu'Eva ne pouvait rien dire de plus de peur d'une plus grande sanction était donc invisible à l'œil nu.

« Va t'asseoir ou ce sera 15 points de plus. »

Eva bouillonnait. Elle avait raison et pourtant elle était la fautive ici. Une semaine plus tôt (ou un an plus tôt ?) Eva n'aurait pas eu peur de se défendre de vive voix mais elle était crevée, ses yeux la piquaient encore après sa crise de larmes et elle avait un début de mal de tête. Elle abandonna bien vite l'idée de faire voir raison à la Serpentarde.

De plus, elle n'avait pas oublié l'avertissement du jumeau d'Amélia Avery d'il y a quelques jours comme quoi sa sœur n'appréciait pas sa relation avec son petit ami, Luke Carstein.

La tête baissée et la mâchoire serrée, Eva se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où elle avait l'habitude de s'asseoir entre Meredith Ravencrest et Akash qui faisaient partie du Club des Cancres parce que ces deux-là étaient tout simplement fainéants et portaient plus d'importance à leur entraînement de Quidditch qu'à leur prise de notes.

« Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui veut faire bouffer les pages de son vieux bouquin à notre chère Préfète-en-Chef, lui murmura Akash avec un sourire malicieux une fois qu'elle se fut installée à ses côtés.

— Le lui faire bouffer et la faire s'étouffer dessus, précisa-t-elle tout aussi doucement en sortant plume, encre, parchemins et manuels de son sac.

— Je me charge de faire le guet si tu veux, dit Meredith Ravencrest en jetant un regard mauvais à la Serpentarde qui paraissait absorbée par sa lecture.

— Et moi je cacherai le corps. Mes biceps n'auront aucun mal à porter le cadavre.

— Tu me fais pitié, Banerjee, soupira Meredith. Ton obsession à prouver l'existence de tes soi-disant muscles serait hilarante si ce n'était pas pathétique.

— Excuse-moi ?! s'offusqua Akash en peinant à dompter le volume de sa voix. Mes muscles sont plus qu'existants !

— Ce que tu viens de dire ne veut rien dire, Banerjee, rétorqua Meredith.

— Elle n'a pas tort, murmura Eva.

— Tu n'as qu'à les toucher pour voir qu'ils existent, » s'obstina Akash en ne prêtant pas attention aux commentaires de ses camarades.

A la place il empiéta sur l'espace de sa camarade en posant son bras devant Eva pour que Meredith puisse toucher ses supposés biceps. Il ignora bien entendu l'« Akash ! » exaspéré d'Eva.

« T'es vraiment fêlé dans ta tête, chuchota furieusement Meredith en jetant un coup d'œil prudent à la Préfète-en-chef. Range-moi ça. J'ai pas besoin de toucher tes bras poilus.

— Allez, Ravencrest, fais pas ta vierge effarouchée. T'as déjà touché plus poilu, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sale.

Son commentaire fut aussi bien reçu tant par la Poufsouffle que par la Gryffondor, c'est-à-dire très mal.

Eva lui frappa la cuisse sous la table ce qui arracha un glapissement rapidement contenu à l'indien tandis que Meredith prenait une approche verbale du fait qu'Eva était assise entre les deux et que sauter sur Akash pour lui en foutre une était une très mauvaise idée en présence de la préfète-en-chef qui n'avait pas peur de retirer jusqu'à 50 points. La majorité des préfets n'osait que retirer grand maximum 20 points de peur de représailles de la part des élèves mais Amélia Avery était bien entendu au-dessus de ce genre de puérilité.

« Alors d'abord va te faire foutre, je fais ce que je veux, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta part. Deuxièmement, je n'aime pas que tu utilises l'adjectif vierge comme une insulte, c'est pas parce qu'une fille a accepté que tu lui foutes ton pénis dans son trou que ça te rend mieux que d'autres. Et troisièmement, je n'apprécie pas du tout tes sous-entendus sur ma vie. Alors va bien gentiment te faire foutre, connard.

— Oh Ravencrest, fais pas ta coincée. C'était qu'une boutade.

— Tu t'enfonces, Akash.

— Nan mais Eva, ne me dis pas que tu es de son côté ! dit Akash d'un ton incrédule en retirant enfin son bras de la table.

— Bien sûr que je suis de son côté, rétorqua Eva, tout aussi incrédule que lui. Tu t'entends parler parfois ? »

Akash soupira lourdement, se laissant retomber en arrière pour fixer le plafond.

« Les nanas c'est beaucoup trop compliquées.

— Et toi tu ferais mieux de travailler sur le filtre entre ton cerveau et ta bouche parce que Merlin sait que le nombre de conneries qui sortent de ta bouche me font peur pour la pauvre fille que tes parents te trouveront.

— Bien que je ne puisse qu'être d'accord avec Miss Ravencrest, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si aucun de vous trois ne connaît la signification du mot silence. »

La voix d'Amélia Avery coupa court à toute forme de discussion dans la salle. Les trois 7èmes années n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir une conversation chuchotée mais bien sûr la préfète-en-chef s'attardait sur leur table du fond.

« Eh bien, personne n'a rien à dire ? Miss Ravencrest vous étiez pourtant si bavarde.

— Pardon, je croyais que vous vouliez une démonstration de ce qu'est le silence, Miss Avery, » répliqua Meredith d'une voix moqueuse, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

Le seul signe d'un mécontentement quelconque de la part d'Avery fut son froncement de sourcils qui resta durant les quelques longues silencieuses secondes où elle paraissait réfléchir à la meilleure démarche à suivre.

« Et quelle démonstration, Miss Ravencrest. 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Des murmures incrédules s'élevèrent dans la salle. Surtout du côté des Gryffondors, c'est-à-dire Liam Olsen et Steve McAvoy puisque le reste de la salle était vide – aucun élève ne s'était coltiné des heures d'études obligatoires comme punition cette semaine.

A côté d'elle, Eva pouvait sentir la rage de Meredith qui faisait bien souffrir sa plume avec sa poigne de fer. Pour sa part, Eva n'était pas bouche-bée comme Akash mais plutôt résignée face à cet abus d'autorité.

« Quelque chose à redire, Mister Olsen ? claqua Amélia Avery en haussant la voix pour faire taire les chuchotements agités dans la salle. Déranger le déroulement d'une leçon coûte 20 points, se montrer irrespectueux envers une figure d'autorité 25 points et user d'un langage familier 5 points. Tout cela conformément au règlement intérieur de Poudlard, bien sûr. Si vous avez des plaintes, faites-les remonter jusqu'au Directeur.

— Eh bah mes plaintes remonteront certainement jusqu'à Dumbledore, Madame la Préfète-en-Chef, gronda Liam Olsen avec insolence.

— Attention, Olsen...

— Quoi ? Je ne fais que montrer mon respect pour une figure d'autorité, dit Liam Olsen en ne faisant même pas semblant de ne pas se foutre ouvertement de la gueule de la Serpentarde.

— Bien sûr, Olsen...dit doucement Amélia Avery avec le retour de son froncement de sourcils qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Etant donné que les badges de capitaine de Quidditch sont si facilement rétractables, ce serait très malheureux que vous vous montriez irrespectueux. »

Même Steve McAvoy qui était une véritable marmotte tous les samedis soir à cause de sa picole du vendredi soir _et_ du samedi après-midi était raide comme un piquet sur sa chaise. Impossible de rester endormi avec la tension électrique pesant dans la salle.

Liam Olsen paraissait être à deux doigts de sortir sa baguette vu sa veine de front saillante. Et même Akash qui n'avait pourtant pas été adressé directement paraissait prêt à se joindre à la mêlée : en tant que fan de Quidditch, toute menace envers une position de Quidditch durement acquise était prise personnellement.

Eva posa sa main sur l'avant-bras bronzé de son ami. Akash lui lança un regard du coin de l'œil. La brune lui fit signe de la tête de ne pas s'en mêler. Il détourna rageusement les yeux mais au moins il ne donnait plus l'impression d'être prêt à bondir d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Putain, je vais vraiment me la faire, » gronda tout bas Meredith Ravencrest.

Eva jeta un coup d'œil à la plume abandonnée de la Gryffondor. Meredith serrait tellement fort son poing qu'elle en tremblait. La flamme de rage qui brillait dans ses yeux intimida la Poufsouffle.

Eva ne put s'en empêcher :

« Tu ne devrais pas. Tu te créeras seulement des ennuis » dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux à la Gryffondor.

Meredith eut un petit rire sarcastique en réponse.

« Oh ça je le sais. Crois-moi, si je le pouvais, plus aucun de ces serpents ne se trimbaleraient avec leur p'tit air suffisant.

— Rassieds-toi Olsen ou ce sera 50 points en moins, » siffla soudainement Amélia Avery, la froideur de sa voix atteignant de nouveaux records.

Liam Olsen s'était en effet levé. A son menton relevé Eva devinait qu'il n'allait pas obéir. A ses bras pendants on pouvait penser qu'il était calme mais le mouvement frénétique de ses doigts qu'il pliait et dépliait prouvait le contraire.

« Pardon mais ces chaises de merde me donnent mal au cul. J'ai besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Mon cul est sensible. Je ne suis pas habitué à avoir un balai dans le cul contrairement à certaines personnes. »

Eva poussa une exclamation choquée face au culot du capitaine des Gryffondors.

« 100 points en moins, le prévint Amélia Avery à voix basse. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Olsen ? »

Il leva le menton plus haut comme réponse.

Gryffondor et Serpentard se fusillèrent du regard. Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle.

Cent points...Il était prêt à faire perdre cent points à sa Maison. Et à mettre en danger son badge de capitaine de surcroît. Sans compter, les foudres des Serpentards qui n'allaient pas lui pardonner de sitôt de s'en être pris à une des leurs qui avait réussi à grimper jusqu'en haut de l'échelle hiérarchique.

Jamais Eva ne comprendrait l'obstination des Gryffondors. D'où venait cette détermination à ne pas se laisser intimider ? D'où puisaient-ils la force de s'affirmer sans afficher aucune crainte ?

« Ne me fais pas me répéter, Olsen... »

Eva plia entre ses doigts la manche d'Akash.

« Ra-ssieds-toi, ordonna la Serpentarde entre ses dents en détachant bien chaque syllabe, laissant enfin transparaître l'énervement qui se cachait derrière son masque de glace. Olsen. »

Il la narguait du regard. _Fais-le_ , semblait-il dire.

Eva n'osait pas respirer. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce qui allait suivre et pourtant c'était impossible de ne pas faire alterner son regard entre le Gryffondor et la Serpentarde. Aucun des deux n'était prêt à se soumettre à l'autre.

Puis, finalement, Liam s'avança dans l'allée centrale. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas. C'était comme voir un accident au ralenti.

Les narines d'Amélia Avery frémirent. Son dos se raidit.

Eva la vit tendre sa main vers sa baguette qui était depuis le début posée sur son bureau.

Puis, tout le monde fut pris de court : quelqu'un venait de toquer à la porte. Tous les regards se tournèrent dans cette direction à part ceux d'Amélia Avery et de Liam Olsen qui ne se quittaient pas des yeux. La nouvelle position du capitaine de Quidditch au milieu de l'allée les mettait face à face avec seulement quelques mètres de séparation.

Le professeur McGonagall entra sans attendre de réponse :

« Bonsoir à tous, pardonnez mon intrusion mais j'ai avec moi des nouveaux membres, » annonça-t-elle de suite en marchant jusqu'à son bureau.

McGonagall mit quelques instants avant de remarquer le capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch planté en face d'elle :

« Olsen, que faites-vous donc debout ? demanda-t-elle d'un air confus.

— J'ai mal au coccyx, professeur. Je voulais aller voir Pomfrey, répondit calmement le Gryffondor comme si le fait de mentir à la sous-directrice n'était pas la chose la plus culottée à faire à Poudlard.

— Vraiment, Olsen ? Ne m'aviez-vous pourtant pas dit être en parfaite santé suite à votre chute ? »

Il haussa les épaules, le con. Le culot des Gryffondors n'avait donc aucune limite.

« C'est ce que je croyais.

— Ce qu'il oublie de vous dire professeur est que c'est son impertinence qui a réveillé ses maux, intervint Amélia Avery dont Eva avait vu le visage passer d'une colère noire à un vide complet à une rapidité inquiétante dès que le professeur avait fait son apparition.

— C'est-à-dire ? claqua McGonagall qui donnait l'étrange impression d'être agacée par la Préfète-en-Chef.

— Liam Olsen a cru bon d'adopter le comportement le plus irrespectueux qui soit à mon égard pour défendre les bêtises d'une autre.

— Parle anglais, Avery ! Peut-être que quelqu'un te comprendrait si tu le faisais, railla Liam Olsen avec un rictus moqueur.

— Ça suffit ! le rabroua sèchement McGonagall. Avery. Expliquez-vous clairement. »

Eva ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard assassin d'Avery à la sommation de McGonagall bien que la Serpentarde se contrôla très rapidement.

« Bien sûr, professeur, consentit la Serpentarde en posant son regard devenu calculateur sur le Gryffondor qui le lui rendait avec moquerie – son sourire crispé ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait qu'il n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile. Olsen a décidé de contester de la manière la plus vulgaire qui soit des points que j'ai retiré à Miss Ravencrest du fait de son comportement perturbateur.

— Précise-lui combien de points, Avery. Je pense que c'est un détail important, non ? s'exclama Liam Olsen avec un faux air innocent, levant ses mains. J'dis ça moi je dis rien. »

Crac.

Avery crispa sa mâchoire. Oh, si un regard pouvait tuer Olsen ne serait plus là.

Voyant que la préfète-en-chef ne répondait rien et que si elle laissait les choses se faire naturellement la Serpentarde et le Gryffondor continueraient à se fusiller du regard, McGonagall prit la parole, de plus en plus sèche :

« Avery.

— 50 points professeur, » répondit dignement la préfète-en-chef.

Eva entendit des murmures incrédules. Etant donné que les 5 personnes présentes aujourd'hui (dont 1 qui lançait un regard narquois à la préfète-en-chef à son aveux) étaient muets comme des carpes et que la bouche de la Préfète-en-chef et de la sous-directrice ne bougeaient pas, son regard se porta naturellement vers la porte toujours grande ouverte suite à l'entrée de McGonagall.

Eva aperçut des cheveux blonds foncés et un visage rond qu'elle prit quelques secondes à reconnaitre.

Peter Pettigrow ? Que faisait-il ici ?

Et Remus Lupin aussi, ajouta-t-elle à sa liste lorsque le visage pâle de ce dernier apparut par-dessus l'épaule du plus petit Gryffondor. Son froncement de sourcils lui donnait un air contrarié qui contrastait avec son air d'habitude serein.

« 50 points..., répéta platement McGonagall. Et qu'avait donc fait Miss Ravencrest ?

— Miss Ravencrest semblait avoir du mal à comprendre la partie silencieuse de cette séance d'étude. Elle a fait preuve d'une extrême impolitesse de surcroît.

— Je suis seulement polie avec ceux qui méritent mon respect, » intervint Meredith en un éclat de voix tonitruant.

Eva l'avait trouvé étonnement contenue jusque lors mais sans doute que la Gryffondor avait atteint sa limite. Elle se tenait bien droite et la même lueur rebelle qu'avait Liam Olsen se lisait dans ses yeux.

« Vous voyez, » fit Amélia Avery en faisant un geste entendu vers la Gryffondor.

Mais McGonagall ne parut pas être si enclin à prendre le parti de la préfète-en-chef. A la place, elle paraissait détailler chaque personne du regard. Lorsque ses yeux perçants se posèrent sur Eva, cette dernière rentra inconsciemment sa tête dans ses épaules mais le professeur de métamorphose ne s'attarda qu'un bref instant sur elle.

Finalement, après un long instant de silence qui paraissait outrer l'héritière des Avery, McGonagall reprit la parole en posant son regard sur Meredith :

« Les 50 points seront retirés.

— Mais professeur ! s'écria avec indignation Liam Olsen.

— Taisez-vous, Olsen. Et retournez vous asseoir. »

Voyant que la bouche du Gryffondor se rouvrait pour émettre sans aucun doute une nouvelle protestation, McGonagall le coupa net :

« Allez vous asseoir, Olsen. Votre mal au coccyx doit avoir mystérieusement disparu tout comme il était mystérieusement apparu. Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote ou ce sera 50 points de plus.

— Vous ne le feriez pas, gronda Liam.

— Oh Monsieur Olsen si vous continuez sur cette voie je me ferais un plaisir de le faire. Ne me tentez pas, » le prévint McGonagall d'un air menaçant.

Après un instant où le Gryffondor parut réfléchir de toutes ses forces, celui-ci baissa finalement les bras. Non pas sans se faire entendre : il donna un coup de pied au pied de sa table en s'asseyant bruyamment. Steve McAvoy se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille mais ce qu'il lui dit ne parut pas le calmer puisqu'Olsen se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule. Les bras croisés sur son torse et le regard noir, il paraissait toujours sur le point d'exploser. Il n'y avait que la menace très réelle de sa Cheffe de Maison qui le contenait.

« Professeur, cela me semble—

— Nous en discuterons plus tard, Miss Avery, trancha McGonagall à l'ébahissement d'Eva — Avery, elle, paraissait à deux doigts de perdre son contrôle légendaire, nullement habituée à ce que l'on ignore aussi sèchement. Maintenant, passons à autre chose. Rentrez, vous autres ! Et dépêchez-vous ! »

Et ce ne fut pas que Pettigrow et Lupin qui rentrèrent dans la salle en traînant des pieds. Non non, ce fut l'entièreté de leur promotion. James Potter, Sirius Black, Mary McDonald, Lily Evans, Lucy Emerson, Saoirse Stewart. Tous les Gryffondors de 6ème année étaient présents. Que diable faisaient-ils ici un samedi soir ?

Etant donné que les tables du fond étaient déjà prises par les 5 cancres officiels de 7ème année, les Gryffondors furent obligés de se rapprocher du devant de la salle où la Serpentarde fixait avec dureté le dos du professeur de Métamorphose qui surveillait, quant à elle, d'un œil attentif ses lionceaux.

McGonagall semblait n'en avoir que faire de s'être attirée les foudres de la très orgueilleuse Amélia Avery.

Eva avait du mal à comprendre le comportement de la sous-directrice.

Corps enseignant et préfets étaient toujours du même côté. Ça allait dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Si les enseignants ne soutenaient pas les préfets, qui allait respecter l'autorité de ces derniers ? Déjà que c'était très compliqué pour un préfet de 5ème année d'établir son autorité sur un 7ème année qui allait plutôt ricaner à un commentaire d'un p'tit jeune plutôt que de se repentir ; si les professeurs affichaient aussi clairement leur mépris pour certains préfets à quoi bon mettre en place un tel système ?

De surcroît, bien qu'Eva ne l'appréciait pas du tout, il fallait admettre qu'on ne pouvait pas juste ignorer Amélia Avery.

Elle était la préfète-en-chef. Et si la sous-directrice qui était en plus la Cheffe de Maison des Gryffondors affichait aussi clairement sa prise de position, qu'allait-il advenir du déjà très dangereux équilibre à Poudlard ?

Les Serpentards (i.e. leurs parents) s'étaient plaint à tue-tête ces dernières années qu'il était inconcevable qu'aucun Serpentard n'ait été désignée Préfet-en-chef depuis Narcissa Black quatre ans plus tôt en 1972 alors que les Serpentards se hissaient toujours en tête des classements des meilleurs élèves. Ils avaient crié au favoritisme de la part du Directeur et de la Vice-directrice, tous deux issus de la Maison de Godric Gryffondor.

Pour Eva, le choix des préfets et préfets-en-chef s'expliquait en partie du fait que les Serpentards se montraient de plus en plus reclus. Les résultats scolaires comptaient bien sûr énormément mais si un ou une préfète-en-chef ne savait pas se montrer impartial, comment pourrait-il traiter équitablement ses préfets et les élèves de manière générale ?

Personnellement, elle trouvait cela très suspicieux qu'Amélia Avery ait été désignée juste l'année où sa relation avec Luke Carstein avait été rendue officielle. Elle flairait le coup bien monté.

_(Surtout en sachant que Marlène McKinnon et son génie existaient.)_

Jamais la jeune Avery n'avait montré un quelconque intérêt pour le Serdaigle avant le milieu de la 6ème année, année fatidique pour chaque prétendant au titre.

Au début de l'année, on hésitait encore sur l'identité du futur préfet-en-chef. Serait-ce Frank Londubat dont la dextérité l'avait rendu l'un des chouchous de Flitwick et de Slughorn? Royce Mulciber, le parfait orateur qui parvenait toujours à avoir raison ? Ou bien Luke Carstein, surnommé moqueusement le protecteur des plus faibles par Amos ?

Mais en fin d'année le choix avait été clair.

Suite à la disparition très suspecte de son père, Londubat avait annoncé vouloir se concentrer sur ses études pour exploser tous les records à la formation des Aurors. Quant à Mulciber… Eh bien les zones d'ombres sur ses agissements avaient même rendu hésitant Slughorn qui était pourtant son plus grand soutien.

Luke Carstein deviendrait donc l'héritier du badge. Et, quelques semaines après la mise à l'écart de Mulciber, Eva avait aperçu Luke Carstein et Amélia Avery discuter doucement à chaque recoin du château.

Dans un rare moment de sottise, Eva avait osé faire un commentaire au jumeau de la Serpentarde avec qui Slughorn l'avait mise pour la durée du cours de Potions :

« Ton futur beau-frère te plaît ? »

Le sourire en coin d'Oliver Avery habituellement moqueur avait pris une tournure étrange. Il semblait… _attristé_ _?_

Eva n'avait pas réussi à déchiffrer l'émotion qui se cachait derrière ce sourire alors qu'il fixait sa sœur et son prétendant travailler calmement sur leur potion à quelques pas de là.

Entre le visage impassible de la sœur et celui toujours moqueur du frère, Eva aurait eu tendance à dire que le frère était le plus facile à lire des deux mais cet instant précis la fit changer d'avis.

« Pas comme si j'avais mon mot à dire, » finit-il par dire avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant avant de changer complètement de sujet en se moquant de la façon dont la Poufsouffle avait coupé en lamelle la queue de serpent.

.

Pour en revenir à nos Gryffondors d'un an ses cadets, Eva capta le regard de James alors que Peter et Remus s'asseyaient à la table devant la sienne. James lui fit un sourire fatigué avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise devant la table de Peter et Remus, Sirius s'asseyant automatiquement à ses côtés.

Quant aux groupes de filles, elles se repartirent naturellement sur les tables vides devant celle de Liam Olsen et Steve McAvoy.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là eux ? » marmonna Meredith à la droite d'Eva.

Akash renifla bruyamment :

« Ça sent la liche.

— Ne me dis pas qu'ils se sont fait choper ivres par McGo', » grommela Meredith d'un air exaspéré.

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle le disait, ça semblait être l'explication la plus probable. A l'exception de Saoirse Stewart dont la réputation de grande gueule était bien connue, le reste des filles semblaient très mal à l'aise.

En particulier, Lily Evans qui tapait du pied avec agitation.

Si elle avait vraiment été surprise en train de boire un samedi après-midi dans l'enceinte du château, ça la mettait dans une sacrée impasse. Pour parler de politique encore une fois, la rousse était sur la bonne voie pour hériter du badge d'Amélia Avery qui était actuellement en pleine discussion animée avec McGonagall – les deux ne parlaient pas assez fort pour qu'Eva entende exactement ce qu'il se disait mais vu leurs expressions faciales, le ton ne devait pas être très amical. Un méfait de ce genre pouvait mettre en danger la candidature de la rouquine si ça remontait aux oreilles des mauvaises personnes.

De plus, l'alcool expliquerait la torpeur et la fatigue qui se lisaient sur les traits des visages du quatuor masculin. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, les yeux de James avaient semblé être injectés de sang.

La batteuse de l'équipe de Quidditch donna un coup de pied violent à la chaise de Peter Pettigrow qui fit sursauter ce dernier :

« Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il avec mauvaise humeur avant de se tourner et d'intercepter le regard meurtrier de Meredith qui le fit se calmer bien vite.

— Vous êtes bourrés ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

— Euh…, fit lentement Peter Pettigrow en jetant un coup perdu à Remus Lupin qui haussa les épaules d'un air fatigué – en voilà un qui semblait s'être résigné à son sort. Peut-être ? finit par dire le Gryffondor avec une grimace désolée.

— Dis à Potter et Black qu'ils sont morts, » gronda Meredith d'un air menaçant.

Pettigrow lança de nouveau un regard hurlant à l'aide à son ami mais Lupin n'en avait clairement plus rien à foutre. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis s'étala sur sa table. Le coude posé sur la table et se frottant les yeux avec son index et son pouce, toute euphorie qu'avait pu lui procuré sa beuverie avait disparu pour laisser place à une fatigue de vieil homme.

Ah oui ! C'est vrai que lui aussi était préfet ! C'était triste à dire mais avec son choix de meilleurs amis, il pouvait dire adieu à toute nomination l'année prochaine.

Voyant que Lupin était K.O. et répondrait avec une rage froide si davantage dérangé, Peter prit la bonne décision et ne chercha plus de soutien de ce côté. A la place, il se résigna au fait de devenir la chouette de Meredith Ravencrest qui n'intimidait décidemment pas que son petit ami à suivre ses ordres.

« Pst, hé, Cornedrue ! »

Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce surnom ridicule ?

James se retourna discrètement en gardant toujours un œil prudent vers le devant de la salle où la discussion animée s'effectuait toujours.

C'était lui que désignait ce surnom ?! Wat. The. Fuck. Décidément, Eva avait raté bien des choses pendant ses mois d'isolement.

« Quoi ?

— Ravencrest dit que toi et Patmol vous êtes morts.

— Hein ? s'interloqua James en fronçant les sourcils puis il se retourna plus franchement pour pouvoir croiser le regard meurtrier de Meredith.

— T'es mort, lui annonça diplomatiquement cette dernière.

— Pourquoi ? » demanda James du bout des lèvres en bougeant sa tête d'un air incrédule.

Yep. Il était bourré.

Pour toute réponse, Meredith fit une ligne diagonale au niveau de sa gorge avec son index.

James leva les mains d'un air exaspéré puis abandonna l'idée de commencer à se disputer à distance en chuchotant. Il se rassit correctement puis commença à chuchoter avec Sirius qui avait regardé le manège se dérouler en tournant à peine la tête.

Eva pouffa de rire, amusée par cette échange très Gryffondor.

« Non mais j'te jure ! Déjà qu'avec Olsen la tête brûlée en Capitaine on n'est pas aidés alors si ces p'tits cons s'y mettent aussi il ne restera plus personne aux entraînements, lui dit Meredith en passant une main agitée entre ses boucles brunes.

— Ça m'étonnerait que McGonagall abandonne l'idée d'avoir la coupe cette année, lui répondit Eva.

— Déjà l'année dernière McGo ne leur a donné aucune punition pour leur cirque avec Rogue à la fin des exams, dit Akash avec en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas cette année qu'elle va changer de discours – c'est comme ce qu'a dit Eva, elle y tient à sa coupe. »

Eva remarqua que Peter leur jetait un regard par-dessus son épaule ce qui n'était guère surprenant étant donné qu'Akash ne prenait pas la peine de contrôler sa voix alors que les malfaiteurs étaient juste devant eux. Peut-être était-ce l'une des rares fois que quelqu'un osait les critiquer aussi franchement ? Ce serait surprenant. Pourtant c'était vrai que James et son groupe d'amis avaient une drôle de réputation qui faisait que personne n'osait les contrarier. A part les plus âgés et les quelques grandes gueules bien sûr.

« Vous les Poufsouffles, toujours avec ce discours de victime, râla Meredith. Prenez vos couilles en main et avouez que vous perdez lamentablement tous les ans parce que vous êtes merdiques. »

Eva n'avait pas besoin de poser ses yeux sur Akash pour savoir qu'il avait très mal pris la remarque de Meredith.

« Franchement Ravencrest je ne sais pas pourquoi Howard reste avec toi.

— La meilleure question est de savoir pourquoi je reste avec lui, » rétorqua de suite Meredith, piquée à vif.

Eva s'enfonça avec un soupir exaspéré au fond de sa chaise, préférant laisser les deux se fusiller du regard sans être coincée au milieu.

« Pitié, je n'ai pas la force de supporter les deux derrière, » entendit-elle Lupin râler.

Il devait être vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Lupin ?! » chuchota furieusement Meredith, ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait que tout le monde avait entendu le Gryffondor.

La seconde suivante, la batteuse navigua ses jambes pour pouvoir donner un coup de pied au pied de la chaise du préfet. Ce qui suivit fut un moment légendaire qui laissa Eva sans voix.

Remus Lupin se retourna, ses cheveux en pétard ne cachant qu'en partie ses yeux d'un marron doré saisissant puis très distinctement dit :

« Ta gueule, Ravencrest. »

La bouche de Peter Pettigrow et d'Eva Brown formèrent un « o » choqué. Akash lui fit un drôle de bruit qui était en fait sa veine tentative de retenir un énorme éclat de rire. Meredith, elle, était au bord du gouffre. Ses poings fermement serrés posés sur la table auraient inquiété Eva à la place de Lupin mais ce dernier fit juste un bruit dédaigneux de la bouche puis se retourna pour plonger sa tête entre ses bras sur la table.

Un sifflement impressionné attira l'attention de la Poufsouffle. Sirius Black paraissait n'en avoir rien faire du règlement puisqu'il s'était retourné franchement sur sa chaise, son bras sur le dos de celle-ci pour observer le spectacle. Il souriait avec amusement.

« C'est pas pour rien qu'on dit de se méfier du loup qui dort. »

James qui lui était au moins toujours tourné vers le devant de la classe frappa le bras de son meilleur ami.

« Bah quoi ? fit Sirius sans perdre de son sourire. La preuve, » dit-il en faisant un signe de la tête dans la direction de Remus.

La tête de Remus resta enfoncée dans bras mais son majeur, lui, fit son apparition, arrachant une exclamation amusée au batteur remplaçant des Gryffondors.

« T'es pas drôle, mec, » reprocha James à ce dernier.

La dernière chose qu'Eva ne vit avant que Sirius ne se remette droit sur sa chaise (enfin tout est relatif puisqu'il décida de se suspendre sur les deux pieds arrière de sa chaise) fut son roulement de yeux.

« Calme-toi. Le whisky était censé te relaxer, pas te mettre un balai dans le cul.

— _Sirius_ , siffla Peter en un chuchotement agité.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai. On est censé n'avoir bu que de la Bierreaubeurre. Désolé les mecs, s'excusa nonchalamment Sirius en faisant un signe désinvolte de la main.

— Quel con, marmonna Eva dans sa barbe alors que James frappait de nouveau son meilleur ami.

— Un gros con, » ajouta Meredith dont l'attention était pourtant toujours sur le préfet.

Eva se demanda si chaque jour de sa vie Meredith Ravencrest maudissait le reste du monde. Du point de vue de la Poufsouffle, à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait la Gryffondor était énervée par quelque chose. Ça ne devait pas être très bon pour sa tension. Et pas très bon pour ses camarades de chambre. Eva ne savait pas comment elles supportaient un tel nuage noir de colère sept jours sur sept. Déjà qu'avec Charlotte elle était obligée de prendre l'air parfois puisque les sautes d'humeur de la blonde pouvaient être fatigantes mais alors vivre avec Meredith Ravencrest ? Elle n'osait même pas l'imaginer !

« — C'est ma décision finale ! trancha soudainement le professeur McGonagall en un éclat de voix qui contrastait avec ses chuchotis préalables.

— Ah. Avery n'a pas l'air contente, » chuchota Akash à l'oreille d'Eva, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

En effet, la Serpentarde qui s'était levée depuis le début de sa conversation secrète avec la vice-directrice avait un regard de tueur. La conclusion de sa conversation avec McGonagall n'avait pas dû être en sa faveur. McGonagall qui parut remarquer que tous les regards étaient posés sur elle puisqu'elle cessa d'intimider Amélia Avery avec son regard tranchant pour se retourner vers le reste des élèves :

« Bien. Comme personne n'a l'air attentif je ne vois pas pourquoi j'attendrai pour vous le dire. Gryffondor perdra bien 50 points mais pas plus de points ne seront retirés. Les bêtises d'une minorité ne doivent pas impacter négativement les efforts des autres. Cependant, insista McGonagall en lançant à un regard menaçant à l'ensemble des étudiants, les comportements irrespectueux et abusifs sont intolérables à Poudlard. Olsen, un mois de retenue. Ravencrest, deux semaines. Brown et Banerjee, une semaine.

— Attendez, quoi ?! la coupa Akash, exprimant exactement la pensée de sa camarade sur le sujet.

— Il est clair que Miss Ravencrest n'était pas la seule à parler sur votre table.

— Mais, je— bégaya-t-il avant qu'il réussisse à connecter son cerveau à sa bouche : Peut-être que j'avais besoin d'aide pour mes devoirs d'Arithmancie ! s'égosilla Akash en affichant l'air le plus outré possible.

Eva ne savait pas comment McGonagall le faisait mais elle arrivait à communiquer avec juste l'expression de ses yeux qu'Akash était un véritable idiot. En même temps, il le faisait exprès ou quoi ?! De l'arithmancie ? Il n'était même pas inscrit au cours d'arithmancie !

_(Au grand dam de ses parents. Faire hériter leur boutique à leur fils qui disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir faire les comptes ? Un désastre qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.)_

Eva soupira faiblement en se forçant à ne pas fermer les yeux. Elle comme McGonagall savaient pertinemment qu'il racontait des conneries mais Eva n'allait pas l'admettre publiquement non plus. Même si Akash était un peu sot sur les bords, c'était quand même Akash.

« Banerjee. Ne cherchez pas plus loin.

— Mais !

— Non. »

Et c'était tout.

Eva tapota l'épaule d'Akash pour le réconforter alors qu'il prenait une moue qu'il voulait renfrogner mais qui paraissait plutôt boudeuse :

« Boude pas. Une semaine c'est rapide.

— Je ne boude pas, » maugréa faiblement Akash.

McGonagall continua sur sa lancée :

« Quant à vous 6ème année, où sont donc vos lignes que vous êtes censés avoir commencé depuis cinq bonnes minutes ?! »

Aaah, c'était pour ça qu'elle les avait ramenés ici.

« Nous n'avons rien avec nous, professeur, se défendit Saoirse Stewart dont les joues rouges montraient qu'elle n'était pas totalement sobre.

— Et j'imagine que vous avez perdu l'usage de la parole aussi ? Est-ce si compliqué de demander une plume et un parchemin à vos camarades de 7ème année ou est-ce plus intimidant de parler à vos aînés que de se saouler dans votre Salle Commune ? »

Alors là, McGonagall était furieuse. Eva avait cru qu'elle l'était déjà avec les chamailleries des élèves plus âgés mais clairement l'indignation de trouver ses lionceaux boire dans un lieu public était le pompon.

Eva entendit un gloussement mal contenu.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, la brune se tourna pour fixer avec incrédulité Lucy Emerson qui avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche mais le mal était fait. Mary McDonald lui fit signe de se taire mais une seconde plus tard elle-même était incapable de se contenir, un gloussement hystérique lui échappant aussi.

Il n'y avait que Lily Evans qui semblait maîtresse d'elle-même. Le dos droit comme un "i", elle observait d'un œil impuissant ses deux amies subir un véritable fou rire. Saoirse qui était assise à côté de la rousse sourit avec amusement, laissant échapper un petit rire amusé.

Quant à McGonagall, oh, elle semblait vibrer sur place :

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Un mois de retenue supplémentaire pour vous deux! »

Mais clairement les deux filles n'étaient pas du tout assez sobres pour se rendre compte de la gravité de leur sentence.

( _1 mois de retenue c'était à coup sûr une lettre d'avertissement pour les parents_ )

Eva les vit tenter de se contrôler mais elles ne tinrent que quelques secondes avant que Lucy Emerson ne laisse échapper un couinement qui les fit repartir de plus belle.

« Putain, elles vont se faire défoncer, marmonna Peter dans sa barbe.

— Sortez ! Sortez et ne revenez pas tant que vous vous soyez pas calmées ! » leur ordonna McGonagall en pointant la porte du doigt.

Ce fut assez pitoyable de les voir se lever, mi- honteuse mi- hilare. Contrairement à ce que son apparence flatteuse pouvait faire croire, Lucy Emerson n'était pas du genre à créer des scènes pareilles. Et Mary McDonald était encore moins du genre à se faire remarquer.

( _Hormis lors son **accident** mais ça, personne n'en parlait_).

Lorsqu'Eva vit Mary McDonald lancer un regard incertain à Lily Evans qui la fixait sans un mot en retour, semblant figée sur place, elle eut pitié d'elle.

Une fois que la porte fut refermée derrière les deux filles, McGonagall fit rapidement léviter plumes et parchemins perchés sur l'une des étagères de la salle vers les 6ème années. Elle semblait prête à démissionner. Ou juste prête à tuer tous les jeunes sorciers de moins de 18 ans pour ne plus avoir à les côtoyer.

D'un regard noir, elle prévint ses élèves que si elle entendait la moindre plainte de la part d'Avery ce serait trois mois de retenue à nettoyer chaque recoin du château sans aucune magie. Puis, après avoir échangé quelques brefs cordialités avec la préfète-en-chef qui le lui rendit d'un simple hochement de tête, elle partit.

Lucy Emerson et Mary McDonald revinrent donc dans la salle de classe, la tête basse et l'air penaud.

Sans doute qu'une autre grosse dispute aurait pu éclater durant l'heure entière qu'il restait en vue de la mauvaise humeur de certains (Avery, Liam Olsen, Meredith, Akash et Lupin notamment) et de la sobriété discutable de certains mais il n'en fut rien. On entendit que les bruits du grattement de plumes et l'occasionnelle quinte de toux.

Eva suspectait tout de même James et Sirius de s'écrire des mots – rares étaient les fois où ils suivaient sagement et silencieusement les instructions données.

Quant à Eva, au bout d'un moment à tenter de déchiffrer le chapitre obscur de Métamorphose qu'elle était censée avoir lu pour les cours de la semaine passée, elle jeta l'éponge et commença à gribouiller un dragon très peu ressemblant.

Akash s'imposa peu après, gribouillant une madame ronde avec un énorme chapeau et un air mécontent. Quand Eva lui fit signe qu'elle ne comprenait qui c'était censé être, il se mit à écrire furieusement.

CHOURAVE !

_Depuis quand elle fait la tronche ?_

Pas contante ! McGo lui a interdit d'adopté une nouvelle plante carnivore !

_Elle ne devrait pas pleurer alors ?_

Akash soupira discrètement puis fit exprès de lever les yeux au ciel.

Il se pencha vers la feuille et griffonna une dizaine de gros ronds. Eva pouffa de rire, plaquant rapidement une main sur sa bouche. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil vers Avery mais la Serpentarde semblait de nouveau absorbée dans son bouquin datant du XVIème siècle. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait entendu mais peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas envie de raviver les tensions non plus. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne sautait pas sur l'occasion de faire comprendre à la Poufsouffle qu'elle n'était qu'une moins que rien.

_Elle va se noyer avec ses larmes la pauvre !_

C bon pour les plantes ! Ça les hydrate !

_C'est Rusard qui va hurler avec autant de pluie. La pluie ça fait de la boue et la boue ça salit le Hall d'entrée !_

Sa langue apparaissant au coin de sa bouche, Akash se pencha pour gribouiller un portrait très approximatif de Rusard et de son éternelle compagne, Miss Teigne. Cachant un sourire derrière son poing, Eva se pencha pour dessiner une chaîne à côté de RuSard – aucun étudiant digne de ce nom n'était sans connaître le fantasme de Rusard concernant des élèves enchaînés, pleurant des larmes de repenti.

Après un instant de réflexion, Eva griffonna un cœur à côté du concierge.

Akash lui frappa la main.

« Quoi? » lui demanda-t-elle le plus silencieusement possible.

Akash lui fit les gros yeux puis barra énergétiquement le cœur qu'elle avait dessiné puis il se mit à écrire en-dessous :

MAN UNWORTHY OF LOVE!

_Mais worthy of Miss Teigne's love ;)_

Puis Akash fit quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il fit juste une tâche avec sa plume au niveau de l'entrejambe de Rusard. Perdue, Eva fit une flèche puis un "?" à côté.

Ptite bite.

Eva du se mordre le poing pour retenir son éclat de rire qui était décidément très douloureux à retenir. Remarquant le bruit, Meredith pencha sa tête vers la Poufsouffle pour pouvoir regarder la source de son hilarité. Remarquant leur texte, la Gryffondor sourit avec amusement puis tendit le bras pour ajouter quelque chose :

**Small dick energy**

Pas étonnan que seul une chate le suporte

**Prends des cours d'orthographe, Banerjee ! C'est quoi ce niveau lamentable ?!**

tg Ravencrest

Les yeux écarquillés, Eva se dépêcha de se recaler au fond de sa chaise une fois qu'elle eut capté ce qu'Akash venait très candidement d'écrire.

A une seconde près, elle aurait pu faire les frais de la claque que Meredith assainissait sur la cuisse d'Akash qui lâcha un « aouh ! » surpris. Choqué, ce dernier lança un regard incrédule à Meredith qui avait rentré le menton et observait le devant de la classe d'un air prudent.

Par automatisme, Eva suivit son regard et vit qu'Avery les fixait d'un regard noir. Prestement, la Poufsouffle rabaissa ses yeux écarquillés.

Eva comprit qu'ils étaient saufs lorsque Meredith tira sa feuille vers elle après quelques longues secondes où les trois 7ème année étaient tous crispés en attendant le lynchage verbal d'Avery.

Précautionneusement, Eva leva les yeux et vit avec grand soulagement qu'Avery avait de nouveau les yeux rivés sur son ouvrage.

« Pouah, souffla Akash en respirant de nouveau (il s'était fait tout petit comme Eva). C'était chaud. »

Puis, plus férocement en se penchant vers ses camarades :

« Ravencrest, tes p'tits coups de folie tu les gardes pour toi. 'Y a que les lions qui ont droit au traitement de faveur alors va pas m'embarquer dans tes emmerdes. »

_Oh non_

Eva retint un soupir d'exaspération.

Meredith se pencha à son tour, prenant Eva en sandwich. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses mèches de cheveux crépitaient d'une manière menaçante.

Décidément, c'était vraiment une mauvaise décision de s'être assise à la place du milieu. Peut-être que s'asseoir à la table de Liam Olsen et Steve McAvoy n'était pas si inenvisageable. Quoi que réflexion faite, hors de question de devoir respirer le même air que ces deux cons plus d'une seconde. Malgré les soirées inter-Maison commune, ils l'avaient ignoré et réciproquement depuis l'été dernier. Ça ne servait à rien de raviver le feu et Merlin sait que ces ceux-là lui sauteraient à la gorge dès qu'elle leur offrirait l'occasion.

« Répète un peu pour voir, » siffla Meredith d'un air menaçant.

 _Oh Akash, ne la cherche pas trop,_ voulait dire Eva à son ami, _elle n'a pas besoin d'une batte de Quidditch pour te défoncer._

Mais clairement Akash et elle n'étaient pas des pro de la Légilimancie parce qu'il ne prit pas garde à son avertissement. Pire encore, il faisait son rictus méprisant qu'il réservait habituellement pour Charlotte – ou Amos si celui-ci se montrait particulièrement chiant.

« Fais pas l'innocente. Vous avez McGo' dans la poche vous les Gryffondors. Vous pouvez foutre la merde partout et vous partirez les mains propres. »

Le cran d'Akash était indéniable. Mais il était tout aussi indéniable que Meredith Ravencrest était une force de la nature qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mettre à dos.

« La prochaine fois que je te croise, je te jure que tu le regretteras.

– Continue de parler, tu ne m'impressionnes pas du tout.

– O.K., c'est bon ! On se calme maintenant, intervient finalement la Poufsouffle en poussant les deux en arrière en les prenant par les épaules. Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des enfants. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a une heure à peine on a réussi à ne pas perdre une centaine de points.

– 'Me fais pas rire Eva, fit Meredith en tournant son regard assassin vers la brune et c'était comme si le cœur d'Eva savait ce qui allait se passer puisqu'il se mit à battre à toute rompe : Banerjee me traitait de sainte-nitouche tout à l'heure mais ça doit être toi la plus coincée de nous deux. Elles sont passées où tes couilles, hein ? Toujours à te cacher derrière tes potes et à faire la lèche-bottes avec les profs, Mulciber doit être fier de t'avoir aussi bien rééduqué parce que d'une fille cool t'es passée à la fille la plus chiante possible. »

C'était la goutte de trop.

Alors que chaque mot craché à sa figure avait été une nouvelle gifle, à l'entente de ce nom détesté Eva tomba soudainement dans une rage noire.

Elle ne contrôla pas ce qui suivit.

Elle sentit ses lèvres se retrousser en un rictus rageur alors qu'elle se tournait franchement vers la Gryffondor, rapprochant sa tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Elles étaient si proches l'une de l'autre que la Gryffondor pouvait sentir le souffle de la Poufsouffle sur son visage alors que celle-ci murmurait doucement mais férocement ces paroles :

« Tu ne connais rien mais alors rien sur moi alors, franchement, pour une fois dans ta vie, ferme-la Ravencrest. »

Les yeux marrons d'Eva et ceux plus sombres de Meredith s'affrontèrent silencieusement pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité aux yeux d'Akash. Il avait pris entre ses doigts le dos du pull d'Eva dans un acte inconscient visant à la retenir si le démon qui avait pris possession de son corps décidait de sauter sur Meredith Ravencrest. La Gryffondor avait relevé le menton et serrait la mâchoire mais, de manière très étonnante, n'avait pas déjà explosé à l'entente d'une telle menace.

Etant donné qu'Eva lui tournait le dos, Akash ne pouvait pas voir le regard enflammé presque fou de son amie mais Meredith, elle, si. C'était cette étincelle de presque folie dans les yeux de la Poufsouffle qui rendait Meredith prudente puisque, de manière inexplicable, elle avait l'impression de ne plus savoir à qui elle s'adressait. Cette personne qui la fixait sans cligner d'un air menaçant avec des yeux injectés de sang n'était pas la Eva Brown de Poufsouffle qui avait toujours une blague à sortir ou qui la mettait au défi de remporter une course de vitesse.

Meredith ne l'admettrait jamais à qui que ce soit mais, à cet instant précis, Eva Brown lui faisait peur.

Et à juste titre.

* * *

.

_Comment osait-elle parler de Mulciber et de toi dans la même phrase ? Comment osait-elle sous-entendre que cet enculé avait une quelconque influence sur toi ?_

**_(Ta poitrine te brûlait)_ **

_Tu voulais quelque chose – tu ne savais pas quoi mais tu voulais la faire regretter_

_Est-ce que tu voulais la blesser ? La faire saigner ?_

_« **NON**. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne suis pas comme lui. »_

.

* * *

« _Eva !_ chuchota Akash d'un air pressant en tirant sur le pull de la concernée. _Calme-toi !_ »

Mais Akash n'eut pas à chercher davantage.

Le gong de l'horloge de McGonagall sonna.

Une. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Sept.

Sept fois l'horloge sonna. Il était 19h. La séance d'étude s'achevait.

Les pieds d'une chaise – celle d'Eva Brown – raclèrent bruyamment le sol dallé.

Debout, la Poufsouffle rangea avec précipitation ses affaires dans son sac – ou les jeta plutôt.

Surpris par ce revirement soudain de situation, Akash Banerjee et Meredith Ravencrest restèrent coi quelques secondes, clignant bêtement des yeux en direction de la Poufsouffle.

Puis, Akash se reprit et se dépêcha d'attraper son manuel de Potions – la seule chose qu'il avait amené avec lui – pour sauter à la poursuite de son amie qui s'était précipitée dans l'allée centrale en ce qui lui semblait être moins d'une seconde.

Les deux signèrent rapidement la fiche de présence puis quittèrent tout aussi rapidement la salle alors qu'Amélia Avery haussait la voix pour prévenir les 6ème années qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de quitter la salle tant qu'ils n'avaient pas terminé leurs 100 lignes.

* * *

.

Quatre paires de yeux suivirent les deux Poufsouffles du regard alors que le plus grand des deux avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de sa camarade pour lui chuchoter des paroles inintelligibles à l'oreille humain à une telle distance.

Ils disparurent ensemble dans les ténèbres du couloir.

Ce n'était pas que sous leur forme animale que les trois animagus avaient les sens aiguisés de leur animal totem. Quant à Remus Lupin, le fait que la pleine lune était dans deux jours rendait ses sens presque aussi puissants que durant une pleine lune. Il entendait tout ce qui se passait à cet étage. Rien ne pouvait lui échapper, lui procurant par ailleurs un mal de tête lancinant que l'alcool n'avait que momentanément atténué tantôt.

En somme, les quatre 6ème années avaient tout entendu.

Et le regard entendu que James Potter et Sirius Black échangèrent aurait inquiété Eva si elle l'avait remarqué.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nombre de mots : 11 800  
> titre : Le Club des Loosers
> 
> Alooooors ? Franchement, un de mes chapitres préférés ! Bien que les suivants soient encore mieux ! J'adore montrer la tension électrique du château en ces temps de guerre. Et une tension qui n'est pas qu'entre les Maraudeurs et les Serpentards. Sentez-vous la soif de sang qui monte chez les élèves ? Elle arriiiive
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé d'Euphémia ? Et de Rémus qui pète un câble ? Quelles sont vos hypothèses sur les petits secrets d'Eva ?
> 
> Next time : VOUS VOULEZ DU JAMES POTTER ET DU SIRIUS BLACK ? ILS SONT ENFIN là !


	6. Grosse(s) bourde(s)

.

Eva avait fait une énorme bourde ce matin.

« _Doux Merlin !_ Eva ! Apparemment il y a eu une attaque sur une délégation du Ministère, » lui avait dit Emmeline au petit-déjeuner, ses yeux agrandis par un trait d'eye-liner collés au nouveau numéro de la Gazette des Sorciers et l'air de se sentir très concernée par ce qu'elle lisait.

Les yeux d'Emmeline virevoltaient à une allure impressionnante. Comme à son habitude, Emmeline murmurait du bout des lèvres ce qu'elle lisait.

C'était physiquement impossible pour Emmeline de lire sans marmonner à voix haute.

Une fois, Akash lui avait même pincé lui-même les lèvres entre ses doigts pour lui prouver que, si, c'était possible de lire sans aucun bruit. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes durant lesquelles on pouvait voir le visage d'Emmeline se crisper de plus en plus, elle avait fini par se révolter en disant que c'était du harcèlement moral et que « _vous n'êtes qu'une bande de moqueurs, putain !_ » puis elle était partie en trombe, des larmes de frustration aux yeux. Depuis, tous les Poufsouffles prenaient tous bien soin de la laisser marmonner autant qu'elle le souhaitait.

Et si quelqu'un avait le malheur de faire un commentaire, Eva leur faisait signe de se taire.

La dernière fois que c'était arrivé c'était dans la bibliothèque où Marlène McKinnon avait, de manière très surprenante, décidée de s'asseoir à la table d'Eva et d'Emmeline. La décision de la Serdaigle avait toutefois paru logique une fois qu'Eva avait fait un tour d'horizon et remarqué que toutes les tables autour étaient prises.

Eva se rappelait encore précisément de cette journée de fin mai. Il n'y avait plus qu'une semaine et demi avant que les examens ne leur tombent dessus et chaque seconde qui passait la faisait culpabiliser puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses _putains de cours_.

Son agitation lui avait valu une réprimande de la part d'Emmeline dont le marmonnement lorsqu'elle lisait était devenu un chuchotis enragé comme si cela lui permettrait de graver dans sa mémoire les 17 propriétés de la potion de Lafève. Eva avait donc rangé entre ses cuisses ses mains qui tapotaient frénétiquement la table et avait commencé à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume de ses mains à la place.

Ce matin-là, la rumeur de l'accident de Mary McDonald avait atteint ses oreilles. Personne n'avait vu la jeune Gryffondor depuis quelques jours mais le bruit courait que l'écho de ses cris hystériques avait hanté le couloir de l'infirmerie la nuit dernière.

Emmeline leur avait raconté cela en ajoutant des « _doux Merlin, j'espère qu'elle va bien_ » remplis de pitié toutes les deux secondes. Ça avait horripilé Eva mais elle était toutefois restée muette. D'une oreille distraite, elle avait écouté Charlotte argué qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve pour concourir la réalité du commérage.

« Je dis seulement ce qu'on m'a dit. Pas besoin de me parler comme ça.

— Merde Em', arrête de tout prendre mal !

— Comment ça _je_ prends mal les choses ? Tu t'es entendue ces derniers temps ? — »

Ce matin-là, Eva s'était assise en face de la table des Gryffondors. La chevelure rousse foncée de Lily Evans était comme un phare en pleine tempête – impossible de la rater. Ce qui avait été surprenant était de voir qu'elle était assise entre Sirius Black et Remus Lupin qui mangeaient tranquillement comme si ce n'était pas totalement incongrue qu'ils soient assis avec Lily Evans _sans_ James. Bien sûr, les deux autres amies de la Gryffondor étaient là elles aussi – Lucy Emerson et Saoirse Stewart – mais le fait que James se soit installé à l'autre bout de la table des lions en compagnie de Peter sentait la magouille à plein nez.

Clairement, il avait demandé à ses amis de servir de bouclier humain pour que personne n'ose importuner les filles de sa promo. C'était suffisant pour qu'Eva sache que les rumeurs disaient vraies.

Eva ne se rappelait plus du reste du petit-déjeuner. Juste de la crispation de ses muscles qui lui avaient valu un mal de dos des enfers alors qu'elle s'efforçait d'ignorer son impression que quelqu'un derrière elle la fixait.

Cet après-midi-là, une heure avant d'accompagner Emmeline à la bibliothèque dans une tentative désespérée de bachotage, Eva avait cru entendre un murmure chuchoté à son oreille :

« C'est toi la prochaine. »

Cet après-midi-là, son mal de dos était devenu un mal de tête. A chaque fois que quelqu'un passait derrière sa chaise, Eva se retenait de sursauter. Et, lorsque Marlène McKinnon était soudainement apparu en demandant si elle pouvait s'asseoir à leur table, Eva avait bien failli s'ouvrir la peau avec ses ongles – elle se griffa à la place.

Pour terminer sur la petite histoire, lorsque Eva avait entendu le claquement agacé de la langue de Marlène s'ajouter au marmonnement presque aussi fervent qu'une prière d'Emmeline, Eva était tellement à cran qu'elle n'avait pas hésité.

Elle avait donné un coup de pied à la Serdaigle. Le regard choqué de cette dernière lui aurait fait se rependre en excuses un autre jour mais, cet après-midi-là, Eva lui fit juste signe de se taire en agitant sa main devant sa gorge, les sourcils froncés.

Eva avait regretté son geste une seconde plus tard lorsque les yeux bleus électriques de la Serdaigle s'étaient posés sur la griffure au dos de sa main qu'Eva s'était infligée cinq minutes plus tôt à l'arrivée soudaine de la préfète de Serdaigle.

« Tu saignes, avait constaté platement la Serdaigle.

— Apparemment, » avait simplement répondu Eva avant de recacher sa main sous la table.

Et ça avait été la fin de la conversation.

Marlène McKinnon avait changé de place dix minutes plus tard.

* * *

.

Pour en revenir à sa bourde matinale, Emmeline avait donc annoncé la nouvelle d'une attaque sur des membres du Ministère. Sachant pertinemment qu'Emmeline le lui disait de manière machinale puisqu'elle adorait partager – dans ce cas-ci, _consciemment_ \- ce qu'elle lisait dans la Gazette, Eva profita perfidement de son manque d'attention.

« Ah oui ? Où ça ?

— A Londres. Mais c'est affreux ! C'était une réunion avec des français. Il y aurait 9 morts et 3 trois disparus, sans compter les blessés. La fille de Bertha Jorkins ferait partie des morts en plus. Doux Merlin, c'est vraiment affreux. Les pauvres familles ! »

Et Eva avait juste fait les « hum, hum » compatissants nécessaires. Heureusement pour elle que Charlotte n'était pas là ce matin, s'étant levée plus tôt et ayant disparu quelque part.

Eva avait menti – par omission mais ça restait toujours un mensonge.

Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à le regretter. Emmeline ne connaissait rien de sa vie de famille. Ça pouvait paraître surprenant mais c'était d'une facilité incroyable de devenir ami avec quelqu'un à Poudlard et de ne jamais parler de sa vie de famille. Il se passait tellement de choses au sein du château, tellement de personnes et de sortilèges à découvrir qu'avoir des parents paraissait comme un lointain souvenir.

Toutefois, c'était évident qu'Eva connaissait d'A à Z la relation qu'entretenait Emmeline avec ses parents puisqu'Emmeline ressentait le besoin de s'épancher sur tous les maux de sa vie à qui voulait l'entendre.

Emmeline Vance était donc fille unique, héritière d'un petit patrimoine familial qui avait souffert de la décision précipitée de Madame Vance de briser ses fiançailles à ses 17 ans pour se marier avec un sorcier américain qu'elle avait rencontré lors de son enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

Enfin...

« Briser ses fiançailles » était la manière officielle pour dire que Madame Vance avait vécu une soirée très alcoolisée et s'était mariée sans trop réfléchir au charmant américain dont la lignée peu respectable avait vu voir rouge aux grands-parents Vance une fois qu'ils avaient vu la bague au doigt de leur fille aînée. Le père d'Emmeline avait beau être d'une famille de sorciers depuis deux siècles mais être _américain_ et d'une _jeune_ famille bourgeoise ? C'était assez pour que Madame Vance se fasse désavouée vite fait bien fait.

D'après Emmeline, ce "déshéritage" soudain était toujours vécu comme une blessure ouverte pour Madame Vance qui avait été élevée avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche en tant que première née. C'était donc sur Emmeline que reposait tous les espoirs de Madame Vance pour que leur branche de la famille réintègre le cercle très huppé des Sang-Purs anglais.

Et Emmeline avait beaucoup sur le cœur à cause des pesantes attentes de la part de sa mère qui ne comprenait pas « _qu'une fois qu'on baise pour la première fois avec un américain moustachu et qu'on se marie la même nuit avec, c'est mort. Plus d'héritage de Papa et Maman_ » dixit Emmeline.

Eva n'eut pas trop le temps de réfléchir sur son absence de regret puisque les gars apparurent.

Jeff arracha le journal des mains d'Emmeline qui poussa un cri de protestation avant qu'elle ne capte que c'était Jeff et que Jeff s'était assis à côté d'elle.

« Il est à côté de moi, » fit Emmeline du bout des lèvres à Eva, l'air complètement paniquée par ce constat.

Un autre jour, Eva lui aurait fait un clin d'œil joueur pour répondre à son regard hurlant à l'aide. Elle n'aurait pas hésité non plus à faire un petit commentaire déplacé qui aurait fait rougir d'embarras Emmeline. Aujourd'hui, elle lui fit juste un petit sourire amusé avant de baisser les yeux vers son assiette où son reste d'œufs brouillés et de bacon ne lui donnait aucunement envie.

Elle s'était réveillée le ventre grondant après avoir sauté le repas de la veille et pourtant elle se sentait incapable d'ingurgiter une bouchée de plus.

« Hé, Eva. Tu m'expliques pourquoi Meredith voulait que je te donne ça ? Elle n'a rien voulu me dire. »

Un papier plié en quatre coincé entre un index et un majeur apparut sous le nez de la Poufsouffle.

Eva leva le nez et capta le regard de Howard qui s'était imposé entre Amos et elle, sa main posée sur la nappe de la table.

Amos se pencha en avant pour capter le regard d'Eva malgré le corps imposant de Howard entre eux, un sourire amusé aux lèvres :

« Ça ne serait pas par rapport à votre Club de loooosers ? demanda Amos en détachant d'une manière moqueuse chaque syllabe pour parler du groupe d'étude. Akash n'a rien voulu me dire mais t'avais l'air prête à tuer quelqu'un hier quand t'es passée dans la Salle Commune. »

Eva leva les yeux au ciel, prenant d'un geste sec le papier des mains de Howard :

« La ferme, Amos, claqua sèchement Eva, ne faisant pas attention à son ton, habituée qu'elle était à rabrouer Amos. Va t'occuper de ta Godfried, tu veux.

— Oh chérie, je me suis très bien occupé d'elle touute la nuit si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Elle doit être en train de s'en remettre. »

De manière peu surprenante, le commentaire grivois d'Amos déclencha le rire du reste des garçons. Howard frappa même le dos d'Amos comme un vrai poto.

Si Meredith Ravencrest le voyait rigoler à ce commentaire dégradant sur un membre de la gente féminine, elle n'hésiterait certainement pas à le quitter sur le champ.

Eva avait dit ce commentaire sur Kate Godfried au hasard. Elle n'était même pas au courant qu'Amos s'était remis avec la Serdaigle depuis que cette dernière lui avait fait une scène plus tôt dans la semaine, n'appréciant pas les rumeurs courant sur Eva et Amos qui sous-entendaient qu'elle s'était fait cocu. Décidément, Amos savait se faire pardonner lorsqu'il le voulait. Heureusement que Charlotte n'était pas là pour l'entendre.

« T'es dégueulasse, Amos. J'ai besoin de te rappeler qui est ma meilleure amie ? lui demanda froidement Eva, jetant un regard mauvais à son camarade.

— Re-laaxe, soupira Amos en roulant ses yeux d'un air exaspéré, gardant toujours son rictus imbu de lui-même. J'ai besoin de te rappeler que moi et ta copine c'est terminé ?

— Pas besoin. Pas comme si je n'en entendais pas parler tous les jours. »

Décidant qu'elle en avait assez, Eva se leva abruptement, n'oubliant pas de lancer un « merci » dans la direction de Howard avant de partir.

« Allez Eva, fais pas la tête ! » s'exclama Amos.

Whatever.

.

_Désolée_

.

Un esclaffement incrédule lui échappa.

Eva ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était attendu à un roman de la part de Meredith Ravencrest. La Gryffondor n'était pas du genre à s'épancher.

C'était stupide de sa part mais Eva ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir frustrée. Frustration qui avait disparu une fois endormie mais il avait fallu que Ravencrest et son caractère direct fassent leur apparition. Et maintenant, sa mauvaise humeur de la veille était revenue.

Eva et Meredith n'étaient pas très proches et la Gryffondor avait même fait l'effort de s'excuser. Pourtant, Eva ressentait plus d'énervement que la semaine d'avant lorsque Charlotte lui avait parlé comme si de rien n'était au réveil. Comme si la veille elle ne lui avait pas hurlé dessus à s'en casser la voix « **_FOUS-MOI LA PAIX PUTAIN DE MERDE !_** » avant de jeter par terre tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Effrayée par ce nouveau pic de colère, Eva avait failli trébucher dans sa précipitation pour quitter la salle de bain.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

— Putain ! » Eva tressaillit à l'entente d'une voix si proche de son oreille.

Elle se retourna en un sursaut. A la vue de son air effrayé, James lui fit un sourire penaud :

« Oups ?

— Espèce d'idiot ! s'exclama la Poufsouffle en se ressaisissant pour lui frapper le bras. Tu m'as foutu la trouille !

— C'est pas de ma faute si tu es une vraie froussarde. Pas étonnante que tu sois une Poufsouffle, fit-il avec son petit air d'enquiquineur qui avait le don d'agacer la jeune fille en une seconde.

— Poufsouffle toi-même, lui rétorqua Eva en se rapprochant de lui pour lui donner un nouveau coup, à l'épaule cette fois-ci.

— Eh mais tu es au courant au moins que tu es une Poufsouffle ou quoi ? s'exclama James. Parce que là tu es en train de t'insulter toi-même tu le sais ?

— Très drôle, railla Eva sarcastiquement. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord ? Tu ne fais pas la grasse matinée pour une fois ?

James passa une main agitée dans ses cheveux laissant son regard se déporter vers la porte d'entrée de Poudlard qui était fermée à cette heure-ci.

— Tu me prends vraiment pour un flemmard. Tu es au courant au moins que j'ai des entraînements de Quidditch ce qui fait que je suis habitué à me lever tôt ? dit lentement James, lançant un regard désabusé à la Poufsouffle qu'il trouvait bien bête sur le coup.

— En même temps, vu l'état dans lequel tu étais hier, ça m'étonne que tu sois debout. Je pensais que tu serais encore en train de cuver.

— Ah _ça_ …, dit lentement James, grimaçant et regardant autre part, j'aurais préféré que tu ne vois pas ce spectacle. Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, frottant ses boucles d'une main agitée. Et toi alors ? Tu t'es calmée depuis hier ? J'ai bien cru que tu allais sauter sur Ravencrest, commenta-t-il en regardant la brune avec attention.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Eva sans broncher. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes décidés à vous bourrer la gueule hier ? Dans votre Salle Commune en plus ? Pour un surdoué, t'es vraiment pas malin. Même les Cuisines auraient été une meilleure idée que la Salle Commune, soupira-t-elle en secouant sa tête d'un air dépité. Franchement, il y a toute ton éducation à refaire. »

Finalement, James parut atteindre ses limites. Il poussa un grand soupir exaspéré puis fit les gros yeux :

« C'est bon ? T'as fini ? Tu vas écrire une lettre à ma mère aussi ?

— Non, mais plus sérieusement. Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à convaincre _Lily Evans_ de _boire_ avec _toi_ ? lui demanda Eva en appuyant bien sur les mots-clés. _Lily Evans_ , quoi. D'après ce que j'entends, elle n'est pas du genre à vouloir passer un après-midi en ta compagnie. »

James ferma ses yeux, expirant bruyamment par son nez. Oh, qu'est-ce que c'était _facile_ de l'embêter.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi est-ce que je suis venu te voir au lieu d'aller manger un délicieux petit-déj' qui serait beaucoup plus plaisant que cette conversation ou interrogatoire plutôt. »

Il rouvrit ses yeux, lançant un regard par en-dessous à la brune.

Eva savait qu'il n'y avait rien derrière ce regard. Il la regardait juste de cette façon puisqu'il avait baissé sa tête d'un air exaspéré auparavant. Pourtant, une partie de son cerveau ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que la dernière fois qu'on l'avait regardé d'une telle façon, un nœud s'était noué dans son estomac et elle s'était senti vibrer sur place.

_(Mais qui donc pouvait honnêtement proclamer ne pas se sentir toute chose lorsque Sirius Black vous lançait un de ses regards par en-dessous ?)_

James avait encore grandi pendant l'été (il lui restait toujours quelques centimètres avant de la dépasser).

Il ne paraissait plus comme un grand avec des membres trop grands. C'était bizarre de dire ça de James mais il s'était... comment dire ? Bien _approprié_ son corps ?

Eva comprenait pourquoi il était devenu le sujet de conversation de nombreuses personnes à Poudlard. Elle comprenait pourquoi la petite dans le couloir l'avait suivi du regard lorsque James et elle marchaient ensemble jeudi dernier.

En plus de son assurance indéniable, il était grand, mignon avec ses lunettes qui lui glissaient le long du nez, avait des boucles indomptables _et_ avait un sens de l'humour.

Pourtant, tout ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi Lily Evans avait accepté d'être en sa compagnie un samedi après-midi, journée où on est tout à fait dans son droit d'éviter ses camarades de classe.

Malgré l'exaspération clairement visible du Gryffondor, Eva ne lâcha pas le morceau ( _c'était James, who cares ?)_ :

« Je crois surtout que tu traînes trop avec des mecs. Faire la conversation, tu connais ? »

James haussa les sourcils d'un air pas impressionné :

« Parler du beau temps et se lamenter sur les cours, tu veux dire ? C'est ça faire la conversation normalement. Pas m'interroger sur mes déboires d'un samedi après-midi.

— Arrête de faire le mec mystérieux, s'exaspéra la brune, lui faisant une tape au bras. Explique-toi au lieu de changer de sujet.

— _Merlin_ , Eva ! Tu es d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui encore, s'exclama James en arborant un sourire faussement époustouflé. Moi qui croyais que je serai exempt de tes sautes d'humeur vu notre récente réconciliation, je me suis bien trompé. »

Eva ne put retenir sa grimace. James avait toujours eu le don de taper juste là où ça faisait mal.

« C'est pas drôle, James.

— Jamais dit que ça l'était, répliqua-t-il prestement. C'est la douce Meredith Ravencrest que je dois remercier de t'avoir mis d'aussi bonne humeur à... »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre que ses parents lui avaient offert à son entrée à Poudlard il y a maintenant six ans.

Eva se rappelait encore du hurlement furibond d'Euphémia lorsque James avait fait tombé sa toute nouvelle montre deux minutes après qu'on le lui ait posé dans la paume de sa main. Paniqué qu'il était, il avait commencé à sautiller sur place, hurlant à sa mère qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès. La seule personne censée dans le salon des Potter avait été Fleamont qui avait soupiré puis, d'un coup de baguette, avait remis comme neuve la montre argentée.

Après avoir fait sa part des choses, Fleamont s'était laissé retomber lourdement dans son fauteuil avec un soupir puis il avait dit à la Eva de 12 ans qu'elle avait bien de la chance que sa mère et elle ne se disputaient pas comme chien et chat. Eva s'était retenue de lui dire qu'elle ne voyait pas assez souvent sa mère pour qu'elles puissent se disputer autant que James et Euphémia.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, l'expression exaspérée de James était l'exact reflet de celle que son père portait souvent. Parfois Eva avait du mal à voir Fleamont dans les traits de James (sosie de sa mère au masculin qu'il était) mais cette expression exaspérée était la preuve suffisante du lien de parenté entre les deux.

« ...à 10 heures et 28 minutes, » termina James avant de lancer un coup d'œil scrutateur à la Poufsouffle.

Sans le vouloir, Eva froissa par réflexe le papier qui était resté entre ses doigts.

Le mouvement n'échappa pas à James dont les yeux verts-noisettes se baissèrent vers la main ballante de la jeune fille. Cependant, même si Eva n'avait pas des réflexes de Poursuiveuse, elle avait tout de même _ses_ réflexes. Ses réflexes flippants comme aimait bien le dire Emmeline.

Comme une flèche, James tendit sa main vers elle. Elle recula de deux pas prudents, levant en l'air sa main tenant toujours le papier qui n'avait aucune raison de se retrouver entre les sales pattes du Gryffondor. Gryffondor qui la regardait avec agacement, n'appréciant pas de se faire voler la vedette.

Eva ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire d'un air narquois, secouant ses sourcils avec moquerie.

« Fais pas ta chiante. Donne-moi ce papier, ordonna James.

— Essaye de l'attraper. Si tu l'oses, » ajouta Eva après quelques secondes en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

James ne bougea pas. Son regard s'assombrissait plus les secondes passaient. Le sourire d'Eva s'élargit. Finalement, il lui sauta dessus.

Eva poussa un mélange de cri et de gloussement. James avait coincé la tête d'Eva contre son torse en enroulant son bras derrière le cou de la Poufsouffle, forçant cette dernière à rentrer sa tête. Ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincue, Eva tendis son bras en arrière pour empêcher le Gryffondor de lui arracher le papier des mains.

N'en ayant strictement rien à faire qu'ils soient dans le Hall d'entrée et que de nombreux regards curieux se soient posés sur eux, James attrapa le poignet d'Eva d'une poigne de fer.

Elle _haïssait_ la puberté. Qui avait donné le droit à James de devenir aussi grand qu'elle?

Avec un cri de protestation, Eva secoua son bras pour qu'il lâche prise alors que James poussait quant à lui des grognements, entonnant à la brune d'arrêter ses gamineries.

« Lâche-moi !

— Laisse-toi faire !

— Lâ-che- _moi_ , » grommela Eva avant de perdre patience et de donner un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac de James avec son bras libre.

C'était la bonne décision. Le souffle coupé, James se plia en deux, la lâchant par réflexe. Il leva des yeux assassins vers la jeune fille qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Bien rapidement, James revint à la charge et la prit par les épaules. Eva ne comprit pas son geste au début mais après qu'il l'eut forcé rien qu'avec la force de ses bras à reculer jusqu'à ce que le dos de la brune se cogne contre le mur, elle comprit.

Il voulait la coincer. _Le salop_.

Prestement, Eva se laissa tomber.

Ha !

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'elle s'était mise en boule ?!

Pourtant, James n'hésita pas à se mettre à genoux lui non plus. Ainsi, commença la dure bataille de la blairelle contre le lion qui était bien trop imbu de lui-même pour s’avouer vaincu.

« Donne-moi ce _putain_ de papier, » ragea James, hors d'haleine alors qu'il enfonçait de force son bras entre ceux de la Poufsouffle.

Ses doigts se rapprochaient dangereusement du but.

« Ferme-la, grinça Eva entre ses dents en envisageant l'idée d'enfoncer ses ongles dans le bras du Gryffondor pour qu'il lâche le morceau.

— _Toi,_ ferme-la, oui. »

Puis il franchit la barrière protectrice de ses bras et arracha le papier des mains d'Eva.

Et merde.

Triomphant, James se releva en un bond.

Derrière son sourire radieux et ses joues rouges d'effort, Eva remarqua enfin le public qu'ils avaient attiré avec leurs gamineries.

Commérages, coups d'œil appuyés, regards jugeurs, chuchotements, gloussements. C'était très naïf de sa part d'oublier que c'était impossible de passer inaperçu dans le Hall.

Eva croisa le regard jugeur de Marlène McKinnon avant que celle-ci ne reprenne sa route vers les escaliers menant aux étages supérieures, Kate Godfried s'empressa de suivre sa camarade de Maison après avoir jeté un regard suspicieux à la Poufsouffle.

James rattira son attention. Avec un sourire satisfait, il dépliait le papier bien froissé et un peu déchiré mais son sourire disparut bien vite :

« _Désolée ?!_ s'exclama-t-il, levant des yeux outrés vers la brune. Je me suis battu pendant cinq bonnes minutes pour lire un pauvre " _désolée"_ ? Non mais c'est quoi cette merde ? Elle ne sait pas écrire une lettre d'amour, Ravencrest ? Ou je sais pas moi, une lettre de menaces ? »

James lâcha un soupir rageur, se frottant le cuir chevelu avec agitation. Une boucle se tint debout sur son crâne mais James était beaucoup trop occupé à continuer sa complainte pour se préoccuper de ses problèmes capillaires :

« Franchement, j'ai envie d'engueuler Ravencrest là ! s'exclama James, levant ses bras en l'air d'un air dramatique. Tout ça pour _ça ?_ Ta réaction mélodramatique d'hier valait au moins un paragraphe d'excuses larmoyantes ou une déclaration d'amour ! Déçu, je suis vraiment déçu, se lamenta-t-il en jetant un regard écœuré au papier entre ses doigts.

— Comment est-ce que tu sais que c'est Ravencrest qui m'a écrit ce mot ? Et elle est en couple, j'te rappelle, » rajouta Eva, préférant ignorer son commentaire sur "s _a réaction_ _mélodramatique_ ".

Le regard de James sous-entendait bien à quel point il n'en avait rien à faire de cette information.

« Avec ce bouseux de Poufsouffle ? Ouais, se moqua-t-il avant de lâcher un soupir dédaigneux. Elle monterait en grade même si elle décidait de le remplacer par _toi_.

— Hé ! s'écria Eva en s'appuyant d'une main contre le mur pour se relever. Je n'aime pas ce que tu insinues. »

Mais James n'avait jamais eu peur de la blesser.

« Que même une raté comme toi est un meilleur coup que l'autre looser ? Oui, c'est exactement ce que j'insinue.

— T'es vraiment con, s'exaspéra Eva en un soupir en s'époussetant sa jupe beige. T'as sali mes chaussures en plus ! remarqua-t-elle enfin, hoquetant d'effroi.

— Depuis quand est-ce que t'en as quelque chose à faire de ton look ? » s'interrogea James, mi- confus, mi- moqueur.

Eva s'accroupit pour frotter ses ballerines noires que James n'avait pas hésité à piétiner dans sa quête de victoire.

« T'es chiant, je les avais nettoyés vendredi, se lamenta-t-elle avec une grimace.

— Tu veux que je t'aide à refaire ta coiffure aussi ? Tes deux p'tites crottes m'ont l'air de pencher un peu vers la droite. »

Eva leva la tête pour lui faire un sourire mielleux, saluant le brun avec son majeur. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de James qui paraissait très fier de son commentaire sur les deux chignons de la Poufsouffle.

« Si c'est comme ça que tu dragues Lily Evans, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle préfère le Calamar Géant. »

Pris au dépourvu, James fit les gros yeux. Son air narquois avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

_Touché._

Il n'y avait pas que lui qui savait toucher là où ça faisait mal.

« Décidément, Eva Brown, tu es un vrai rayon de lumière dans ma vie. »

Eva termina de tapoter l'arrière de son crâne où des petits cheveux voletaient. Rien d'étonnant étant donné le frottement du bras de James contre ses cheveux tantôt. Les dégâts étaient moindres. Pas besoin donc de tout refaire. (Avouons qu'Eva avait aussi une grosse flemme de se recoiffer, hein.)

« Je sais. Un rayon de lumière qui te dit que tu ferais mieux d'aller manger ton petit-déj maintenant si tu veux au moins avoir des restes.

— Oh merde. Il est quelle heure maintenant ? » s'interrogea James avant de lever son bras pour jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre.

Vu sa grimace, l'heure devait être un peu tardive.

« Faites que Remus n'ait pas mangé tous les toasts, pria James.

— So British de ta part, plaisanta Eva.

— Bon, tu le veux ton papier pourri ou je le jette comme le détritus qu'est ce pseudo mot d'excuse ? demanda James en levant son index et majeur entre lesquelles se tenait le mot de Meredith Ravencrest.

— Fais en ce que tu veux, répondit Eva en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main. Pas que ça m'apporte quelque chose de le garder.

— La preuve que Meredith Ravencrest sait s'excuser de son caractère de cochon ? » proposa James avec un sourire moqueur.

Eva rigola.

« Pas faux. Bon, tu ferais mieux de partir. Tes chéris vont se demander où tu es passé. »

James lui lança un regard suspicieux :

« Tu ne serais pas en train de me congédier par hasard ? Parce que si c'est le cas je n'apprécie pas qu'on me dise quoi faire, je te rappelle. »

Eva leva les yeux au ciel, grognant avec exaspération.

« Merlin, Potter. Tu ne veux pas juste... (Eva lui fit un signe de la main assez explicite pour qu'il fiche le camp. Il se renfrogna à vue d'œil.) ... _partir_ ?

— Si je n'avais pas aussi faim, je te ferais regretter ton impolitesse, » la prévint-il en plissant ses yeux d'un air menaçant.

C'était impossible de le prendre au sérieux avec sa mèche qui était toujours droite comme un i sur le haut de son crâne, luttant contre les lois de la gravité.

« Arrête de parler comme tes vieux parents et fous-le camp, O.K., soupira Eva, lasse du côté mélodramatique du Gryffondor.

— Vieux parents ? répéta James avec incrédulité. Alors ça je vais le répéter à mes _vieux_ parents. Tu feras moins la maline quand tu te prendras une Hurlante de Mama Potter ! s'exclama-t-il en tournant le dos à la Poufsouffle, se décidant _enfin_ à quitter sa vue.

— C'est toi qui feras moins le malin quand je dirai à _Mama Potter_ que tu flirtes avec Madame Pomfrey ! »

Instantanément, James s'arrêta sur sa lancée. Il avait l'air scan-da-li-sé.

S'esclaffant, Eva partit à grands pas vers les escaliers qu'avaient pris plus tôt Marlène McKinnon et Kate Godfried. James cria son prénom (« Eva ! Reviens ici, sale Poufsouffle ! ») mais Eva ne lui fit qu'un au revoir en secouant ses doigts d'un air malicieux, lui lançant un sourire tout aussi mauvais par-dessus son épaule avant de monter rapidement les marches, enjambant deux marches au lieu d'une comme à son habitude.

« Oups, désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle à un petit qu'elle avait bousculé par mégarde en se tournant vers James qui avait disparu dans la Grande Salle avec un air mécontent.

C'était pas tout mais Eva avait des choses de prévu pour son dimanche.

* * *

.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire, Eva ?_

— _Je sais pas, être avec mes amis ?_

— _Et quand tu es seule ?_

— _Hum_... _J'en sais rien..._

— _Réfléchis-y pour la prochaine fois. C'est important que tu trouves ce que_ **toi** _tu aimes. »_

_._

* * *

Tu y avais réfléchi tout l'été alors que le sommeil t'échappait. Qu'est-ce que **toi** tu aimais faire ? La course ? Non, ces derniers temps tu avais l'impression que tu allais courir pour essayer de semer tes démons. Le Quidditch ? Oui, c'était bien marrant de hurler à t'en casser la voix pour encourager ton équipe mais monter sur un balai, non merci.

Finalement, après de nombreuses séances avec ta psy, elle te donna un indice.

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer de tout faire, Eva ? »

.

* * *

A la rentrée de Septembre, sa poitrine la lançant, le regard un peu fuyant et le rire sonnant faux, Eva était arrivée à la gare de King Cross avec un but : côtoyer tous les clubs de Poudlard pour trouver ce qui _lui_ plaisait.

.

* * *

« A-HA ! Tu es là !

— _Putain_ _! »_

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, s'éclatant avec un bruit assourdissant contre le mur une seconde avant que la voix reconnaissable d'Akash ne retentisse. Sous le coup de la surprise, la baveboule échappa aux mains d'Eva et parti beaucoup _beaucoup_ trop loin.

Sous le choc, Eva regarda la baveboule rouler rouler jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogne contre le mur avant de lentement s'arrêter. Elle savait que son visage auparavant souriant s'était effondré mais elle était à _une_ baveboule de la victoire ! Elle l'avait senti, ce sentiment indéniable de victoire. La prochaine Baveboule allait être celle qui allait s'arrêter à un mini mètre du trou. Elle le savait ! Et ce foutu Akash, il —

Furieuse, Eva se retourna pour fusiller du regard Akash qui souriait bêtement l'idiot, avachi alors qu'Amos avait entouré son bras autour de ses épaules.

« J'allais gagner ! J'aurais gagné si vous ne vous étiez pas ramenés !

— Hé ! » protesta Gilbert derrière elle.

Amos leva les yeux au ciel :

« C'est une partie de Baveboules, pas la coupe du monde de Quidditch, » soupira-t-il avec un petit rire moqueur.

Akash ricana, donna un coup de coude gentil à Amos :

« Fais gaffe, Amos. Eva prend ses boules très au sérieux. »

Akash sourit avec fierté à sa blague.

C'était suffisant pour qu'Amos rigole franchement. Il suffisait du mot « boule » et ça y est, tous les garçons de 17 ans étaient morts de rire. Et le comportement moqueur et arrogant d'Amos et Akash suffisaient pour que la bonne ambiance disparaisse.

Amos n'était pas qu'un briseur de cœurs. C'était un casseur, un casseur d'ambiance.

Et franchement, Eva était à deux doigts de lui en foutre une.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Gilbert, Damian, Edgar, Izzy et Cho étaient mal à l'aise et regrettaient d'être venus.

C'est pourquoi elle n'hésita pas.

Elle tendit son bras, pointant son doigt vers sa droite :

« Dégagez.

— Fais pas ta chieuse, Eva, râla Amos en la regardant comme si elle était ridicule.

— On a besoin que tu viennes, ajouta Akash.

— Revenez quand vous aurez appris les bonnes manières, trancha Eva.

— Evaaa, soupira Amos, levant les yeux au ciel et secouant sa tête avec fatigue.

— Dégagez, j'ai dit, répéta Eva entre ses dents en bougeant à peine ses lèvres.

— Allez dépêche-toi Eva. On a un timing très serré, » dit Akash en tapant la montre imaginaire sur son poignet.

Eva était peut-être incapable de faire apparaître précisément 15 cl avec sa baguette mais elle était largement capable de faire partir ceux qui n'étaient pas voulus.

D'un mouvement de poignet, sa baguette sortie de son étui accroché à ce même poignet.

Pour être honnête, c'était même... _satisfaisant_ de voir le moment où les gars comprirent ce qui les attendait. Ils regardèrent la baguette grise tenue entre son pouce et son index, froncèrent les sourcils d'incompréhension puis levèrent des yeux écarquillés vers la brune.

Le sort était simple :

« _Repulso. »_

Simple, efficace, leurs bras brassèrent l'air et de retour dans le couloir ils étaient. Ils percutèrent peut-être le mur un peu violemment à en juger par leurs jurons mais ils avaient la tête dure après s'être pris tant de Cognards.

Avec l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation, Eva referma la porte derrière eux.

« Je suis désolée. Ils sont juste cons et puérils. »

Mais personne n'osait croiser son regard. Même Gilbert qui était exubérant à souhait habituellement après une victoire au point d'en devenir même insupportable s'était baissé pour ramasser silencieusement les baveboules. Damian, Edgar, Izzy et Cho qui avaient entamé une partie à 2 contre 2 avaient eux aussi arrêté de jouer. Ils se balançaient d'un pied à l'autre, les bras croisés, ayant l'air tout aussi gênés les uns que les autres.

Ça lui avait pris quatre dimanches matin à les rendre à l'aise en sa présence et, en à peine deux minutes, Akash et Amos avaient réussi à effacer tous ses progrès.

Eva soupira, posant une main sur le haut de son crâne.

« Ne les prenez pas au sérieux. Ils sont juste... »

Eva fit la grimace.

_Amos est constipé émotionnellement, obligé de recourir à la violence pour s'exprimer ?_

_Akash ne prend rien au sérieux ? Il se moque de tout parce qu'il n'arrive pas à s'affirmer ?_

Nah, ces 2èmes années étaient beaucoup trop jeunes pour que tu leur sortes ces vérités. Et puis, ça ne les regardait pas.

« ... immatures, termina plutôt lamentablement Eva.

— Ouais, c'est bon Eva. Retourne avec tes amis qui ne sont pas des ringards qui s'amusent à jouer aux Baveboules pendant leur temps libre, » marmonna Gilbert en continuant de ranger les Baveboules.

Le jeune garçon se releva :

« Vous n'êtes pas des ringards, » protesta Eva alors que Gilbert s'arrêtait face à elle.

Il tendit son bras, la sacoche de la Poufsouffle dans sa main. Eva leva la sienne. Gilbert y déposa sa sacoche où il avait rangé les vieilles Baveboules que la mère d'Eva lui avait offert il y a si longtemps qu'Eva ne se rappelait plus de la date précise.

« Va les rejoindre, » répéta Gilbert, relevant ses lunettes avec son index.

Eva colla sa main, sacoche en main, contre sa poitrine. Elle expira profondément, faisant le fameux sourire bouche fermée qui était plus un étirement de lèvre qu'autre chose.

Elle avait pris quatre dimanches à ouvrir leur coquille de "ringards". Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de les pousser davantage. Elle était un peu comme ça elle aussi maintenant.

Un pas en avant, trois en arrière.

« D'accord. Je vous vois dimanche prochain alors, dit-elle en se tournant vers Izzy, Cho, Damian et Edgar, toujours figés dans leur coin.

Ils marmonnèrent des « au revoir » peu enthousiastes mais Eva ne leur en tint pas rigueur. Elle ferait mieux dimanche prochain. Peut-être qu'elle leur ramènerait des friandises pour les amadouer.

Elle quitta la salle, frustrée et embarrassée.

Bien sûr les deux idiots avaient déguerpi.

« Si tu cherches tes deux blaireaux, ils ont foutu le camp. A leur place, je ne voudrais pas rester moi aussi. Un râteau aussi violent ? On n'a pas envie de rester sur le lieu du crime après ça. »

_Qu'est-ce que foutait Sirius Black ici ?!_

Eva avait sursauté. Elle avait sursauté et avait été à deux doigts de faire tomber sa sacoche et toutes ses baveboules avec.

Les yeux marrons d’Eva le cherchèrent et, finalement, elle le vit. Debout dans le renfoncement d'une fenêtre, le soleil derrière lui rendait incapable la Poufsouffle de voir l'expression sur son visage.

Il n'était pas seul. Marlène McKinnon était avec lui. Les bras croisés en-dessous de sa poitrine, la jeune fille tenait un manuel contre son ventre. Droite comme un i, ses parfaits cheveux lisses attachés et sans doute qu'il n'y avait pas un seul froissement sur sa robe sombre à dentelle qui s'arrêtait en-dessous de ses genoux. La parfaite jeune demoiselle de bonne famille.

La lumière aveuglante du soleil disparut alors qu'un nuage devait passer là-haut.

Ils formaient un beau couple. Intimidant par leur beauté. Intimidant par le stoïcisme de leur visage. Intimidant parce que _qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là tous les deux_? Aussi proches, à l'abris des curieux dans une alcôve du 3ème étage ?

Ce n'était pas pour rien que ses cadets du club de Baveboules se retrouvaient à cet étage tous les dimanches matins. Personne ne passait par là et ça leur convenait bien, jeunes adolescents qui avaient appris à raser les murs pour éviter de se faire bizuter.

Eva repris ses esprits, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait rien répondu et qu'elle était restée à les fixer sans rien dire beaucoup trop longtemps pour que ce soit socialement acceptable.

Eva se força à tousser pour reprendre contenance :

« Une idée d'où ils sont partis ?

— Ils sont partis par-là, » répondit Sirius en montrant sa droite avec son pouce.

 _Super_ , Eva était obligée de passer à côté d'eux si elle ne voulait pas faire tout le tour du 3ème étage.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient choisi de se mettre là eux avec leur visage au-dessus de la moyenne et leur cerveau d'intellectuel ?

« T'as l'air prête à en découdre, Eva Brown, » dit Sirius alors que la brune se rapprochait d'eux, le claquement de ses chaussures lui donnant envie de les jeter par la fenêtre. Rien à dire ? » ajouta-t-il, les sourcils haussés.

Arrivée à leur hauteur, Eva n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? _Merci ? »_

Sirius Black était un garçon très bizarre. Au lieu d'être offensé par son sarcasme, il sourit comme si Eva avait réussi un test dont lui seul connaissait les consignes. Il y eut un moment étrange où Eva Brown et Sirius Black se fixèrent puis il éclata de rire, le gloussement discret de Marlène McKinnon l'accompagnant.

Un beau couple, intimidant et _complètement insensé_.

« On dirait que tu as terminé de te cacher, Eva, » dit Marlène une fois que son hilarité eut disparu, un sourire qu'Eva avait du mal à interpréter sur ses lèvres.

Eva la regarda avec incompréhension.

Le sourire de la Serdaigle s'élargit, le bout de ses dents apparaissant d'une manière très mignonne.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher. Diggory et Banerjee avaient l'air d'organiser quelque chose de très important sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ton équipe doit t'attendre.

—Hum, O.K, marmonna Eva, arrachant son regard de la Serdaigle tout en glissant machinalement des mèches volantes derrière son oreille.

— Fais gaffe ou les lions vont vous buter le cul comme d'hab', plaisanta Sirius avec son sourire arrogant légendaire.

— Comme si, répliqua Eva avec un esclaffement moqueur. Bon, moi j'y vais, » ajouta-t-elle avant de les saluer, pressée de quitter cette situation plus que dérangeante.

Sans vraiment attendre de réponse, Eva leur tourna le dos.

Eva avait beau avoir dit à Charlotte que Sirius Black et Marlène McKinnon étaient deux personnalités improbables qui se côtoyaient, elle avait totalement été prise de court de les voir aussi proches dans un recoin sombre du château. Proches et complices.

( _Elle refusait d'admettre le pincement au cœur qu'elle avait eu en les voyant ensemble et si proches._ )

Eva les avait déjà vu discuter aux festivités chez les Potter, soit. Tous deux resplendissants dans leur tenue de soirée dont le coût avait bien dû coûter plus cher que l'ensemble des affaires de la Poufsouffle. Refusant de se sentir pouilleuse dans sa charmante robe verte dont le col et les manches étaient en dentelle et qui lui avait coûté la modique somme de 21 livres, Eva avait préféré s'accrocher à James qui était la seule personne potable dans l'assemblée.

Euphémia s'entêtait à inviter chaque année Eva et sa mère à sa fête annuelle de Noël. Bien sûr, sa mère refusait obstinément d'y assister.

« _Je n'ai que quelques jours de congé par an. Tu crois vraiment que je vais passer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde avec tous les merdeux de la société ? »_ rétorquait sa mère lorsqu'Euphémia lui faisait la morale comme quoi maman Brown ratait l'occasion parfaite de parler avec les bonnes personnes pour obtenir, peut-être, une promotion.

Pas besoin de préciser que la mère d'Eva avait le don de faire sortir de ses gonds Euphémia Potter.

Ainsi, de peur d'attirer les foudres d'Euphémia Potter sur elle, Eva acceptait d'assister à la rencontre de tous les sorciers qui avaient la côte et étaient dans la poche d'Euphémia. Heureusement (ou malheureusement), au fil des années, alors que les tensions entre les vieilles nobles familles sorcières allaient en empirant du fait de leur division du point de vue idéologique, les Sangs-Purs avec qui Eva partageait des relations (plus que) compliquées avaient petit à petit disparus du paysage.

Pourtant, ça ne voulait pas dire que toutes les vieilles familles plus que problématiques avaient cessé d'assister au bal de Noël des Potter qui était l'endroit réputé pour faire des affaires.

Les Avery, par exemple, une véritable famille d'opportunistes, continuaient de faire leur apparition. Eva ne savait pas qui l'avait plus fait se sentir pauvre : Amélia Avery ou Lizzie Lestrange.

La première avait une robe verte émeraude à bustier qui laissait à découvert ses clavicules accessoirisées par un collier qui était très clairement fait d'or avec une pierre d'émeraude en son centre. La deuxième avait une robe bleue nuit traversée par des étoiles filantes et brillantes de part et d'autres par d'innombrables étoiles. Les runes qui couraient dans son dos à découvert étaient, elles aussi, un travail incroyable de la part d' _Etienne Le Gall_ que seuls les richissimes pouvaient espérer se payer.

Clairement, Eva n'appartenait pas au cercle très privé de la noblesse sorcière.

« Hé Eva Brown, attends ! »

Arrachée à ses pensées, la Poufsouffle ralentit son allure. La jeune fille jeta un regard confus par-dessus son épaule et la vue de Sirius qui marchait à grand pas vers elle l'interloqua plus qu'autre chose.

Lorsqu'il se fut arrêté à sa hauteur, Eva lui demanda sans aucun tact ce qu'il faisait là.

Il haussa les épaules, n'ayant aucun mal à suivre l'allure de la brune qui faisait pourtant souvent rouspéter Charlotte et Emmeline qui étaient plus courtes sur pattes qu'Eva.

« Je m'ennuyais alors j'ai décidé de venir voir ce que les Poufsouffles foutent en bas. Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ? demanda-t-il en observant Eva du coin de l'œil, tellement nonchalant qu'elle pourrait bien lui cracher à la figure qu'il paraîtrait n'en avoir rien à faire.

— Non. Je me demandais juste. Tu avais l'air occupé avec McKinnon.

— Ah ça... »

 _Ah ça ?_ Ça le tuerait d'être plus clair ?!

Profitant du fait qu'il regardait droit devant lui, Eva haussa les sourcils d'un air exaspéré alors que le silence se faisait entre eux.

« Quelque chose à dire Eva Brown ? »

_Oups_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Eva, faisant clairement comme si elle n'était pas en train de se moquer de lui et de ses réponses frustrantes par leur brièveté une seconde plus tôt.

— Tu crois vraiment que je ne t'ai pas vu, rétorqua-t-il, lui lançant un regard blasé.

— Il n'y avait rien à voir, » s'obstina Eva en ne pouvant pourtant pas empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Elle se gratta la paupière pour cacher son sourire.

« Merlin, j'avais oublié que te parler revenait à parler à James. »

O.K., là, elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça exactement ?

— Que tu es toute aussi exaspérante que ton cousin, répondit Sirius alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers du 3ème.

— C'est pas mon cousin.

— Quoi, c'est ton frère alors ? rétorqua Sirius en lui lançant un sourire moqueur.

— Non plus. Juste une mouche qui n'arrête pas de me tourner autour depuis des années.

— Ah, une mouche ? C'est ça ton excuse pour l'avoir ignoré pendant tout l'été ? »

Eva s'arrêta nette.

Debout trois marches plus haut que Sirius, elle le fixa sans un mot.

Elle était choquée qu'il en parle aussi franchement mais, surtout, elle sentait son cœur trembler à l'idée de devoir en parler avec lui. Elle avait réussi à éviter la catastrophe l'autre jour en parlant en tête à tête avec James. Elle ne voulait absolument pas en discuter avec Sirius, qui, malgré les apparences, pouvait être particulièrement perspicace lorsque l'envie lui prenait.

Remarquant que la Poufsouffle n'avançait plus, Sirius s'arrêta lui aussi. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon parfaitement taillé, il lui rendit son regard avec un sourire moqueur.

« Quoi ? Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais jamais t'en parler alors que j'ai entendu James pleurer tout l'été.

— Pleurer ? James est bel et bien une mauviette, railla Eva sans un tremblement dans sa voix (hourrah!).

— Difficile de le nier. Mais c'est pas vraiment le sujet, hein Eva ?

— Il n'y a rien à dire de plus sur ce sujet. Ça me regarde moi et James. Pas toi, » trancha Eva, reprenant sa descente des escaliers.

Une fois arrivée sur la même marche que Sirius, Eva le défia de chercher plus loin.

Encore une fois, elle ne pouvait que remarquer qu'il était enfin à sa taille. Elle n'avait plus besoin de baisser les yeux pour capter son regard. Elle ne savait pas si ça l'excitait ou si ça lui faisait peur. Quoi qu'il en soit, même si Eva essayait de faire sa dominante en fixant le Gryffondor avec fermeté, la partie cachée de la Poufsouffle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler d'avoir toute la puissance des yeux gris de Sirius Black aussi près d'elle.

Finalement, ce fut Sirius qui perdit leur duel de regard. Avec un faible rire, il détourna le regard et se passa la main dans ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient les oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait Ravencrest hier ? Que tes couilles avaient disparu ? Je crois bien que tu les as retrouvées, » dit Sirius en regardant la Poufsouffle du coin de l'œil, une mèche de cheveux lui tombant sur l'œil.

Sa mèche de cheveux était plus belle qu'Eva ne pouvait espérer l'être un jour. Mais là, elle était énervée contre lui donc elle n'allait pas le mater même si elle en mourrait d'envie. De plus, elle était mortifiée qu'il ait entendu ce que Meredith lui avait craché à la figure la veille. Il n'était pas censé être aussi attentif.

Eva continua sa descente des escaliers, une moue obstinée sur le visage.

« Eva Brown, arrête de m'ignorer s'il te plaît ! » s'exclama Sirius derrière elle en haussant la voix.

Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il se fasse remarquer alors qu'un groupe de jeunes Serdaigles passait par là.

Eva jeta un regard mauvais à une des Serdaigles lorsqu'elle croisa le regard intéressé de celle-ci qui faisait des aller et retour entre Eva et Sirius qui n'avait pas pris longtemps avant de la rattraper.

Stupides longues jambes musclées, il n'aurait pas pu être un nabot, lui ? Déjà qu'on lui avait offert le plus beau visage au monde et un cerveau d'intellectuel, il avait fallu qu'il ait la taille parfaite en plus !

« Pour une Poufsouffle, t'es vraiment pas facile quand tu t'y mets, » soupira-t-il.

Eva tourna la tête vers lui pour lui faire un sourire bien hypocrite :

« Désolée, j'écoute pas les mouches. Tu sais, elles n'arrêtent pas de faire du bruit pour rien, ça devient assourdissant à la fin.

— T'es sérieusement en train de me traiter de mouche moi aussi ?

— Des mouches par-ci, des mouches par-là, Poudlard devrait vraiment revoir ses critères d'admission.

— Jamais de ma vie j'aurai cru me faire traiter de mouche, » fit Sirius avec consternation en saluant d'un signe de tête deux garçons dont les noms échappaient à Eva mais qu'elle identifiait comme étant de Gryffondor.

Eva refusait d'être embarrassée par les bêtises qui sortaient de sa bouche mais _des mouches ? Sérieusement ?_ Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? (Ou plutôt quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?)

« Bref. Eva Brown, tu comptes me dire un jour pourquoi tout ce mélodrame avec James ? »

Eva raviva son allure. Bien sûr, ce fut une vaine tentative de sa part.

« T'as une envie pressante ou quoi ? »

Bien sûr, « abandonner » n'était pas dans le vocabulaire de Sirius Black.

« Putain, Sirius ! Tu vas me lâcher, oui ?! s'exclama la Poufsouffle en se tournant abruptement sur ses pieds pour foudroyer le Gryffondor du regard, sa vitesse avait été telle que ses cheveux auraient volé dans les airs s'ils n'étaient pas attachés en deux chignons sur le haut de son crâne. Et d'ailleurs, arrête de m'appeler Eva Brown à tout bout de champ ! C'est chiant, soit tu dis Eva, soit tu dis Brown mais pas les deux !

— C'est pas toi qui m'appelles Sirius Black ? »

La mâchoire bien dessinée, ses yeux gris qui paraissaient bleus de loin, Sirius Black n'était plus stoïque ni amusé. Il avait l'air...agacé ?

« Quand est-ce que je t'appelle Sirius Black ? demanda Eva, perdant un peu de son énervement en voyant l'expression sur le visage du brun.

— Toutes les fois où je t'entends parler de moi ? répondit-il sur le ton d'une question.

— Quand est-ce que tu m'entends parler de toi ? s'interloqua Eva, sentant l'embarras monter alors qu'elle cherchait dans ses souvenirs des propos incriminants qu'il aurait pu entendre.

— T'aimerais bien le savoir, hein, » fit-il avec un sourire moqueur qui, bien que rassurant puisque cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus l'air agacé, était horripilant car il savait exactement ce à quoi il jouait.

Eva posa ses mains sur ses yeux et soupira avec énervement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout est une énigme avec toi, Sirius...

— T'aimes bien garder du mystère autour de ta personne, je ne fais que t'imiter.

— Du mystère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mystérieux chez moi ? » s'agaça la Poufsouffle en levant ses bras en l'air.

Sirius se rapprocha, assez près pour qu'Eva voit bien le gris de ses yeux mais assez loin pour qu'elle ne se perde pas dans ses yeux (aussi niais que c'était de dire).

« Fais pas l'innocente, Eva Brown. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. »

Eva déglutit péniblement. La voix du Gryffondor avait baissé d'une octave alors qu'il penchait sa tête vers elle. Elle se sentait comme une petite souris qui était tombée dans le piège du prédateur.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Sirius Black. »

Sa voix à elle aussi avait perdue en volume. Tout son corps était en éveil. Eva ne s'était pas sentie aussi éveillée depuis un moment.

Lentement, un sourire des plus craquants se dessina sur les lèvres du Gryffondor.

« Tu es une experte pour faire tourner en rond une conversation, Eva. »

Eva n'eut le temps que de papillonner des yeux que Sirius se redressait, brisant le moment. Sans plus de fanfares, d'un air tout à fait naturel, il l'attrapa par la main, sa main chaude se refermant sur le bout des doigts de la Poufsouffle.

« Que — »

Sirius tira sur la main frêle d'Eva alors que le regard de la jeune fille alternait entre le visage amusé du Gryffondor et leurs mains jointes.

« Allez, viens, tes copains blaireaux organisent un truc, je te rappelle. »

.


End file.
